Mirror Image
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: [COMPLETE] HPDM LVLM SSRL Voldemort had a twin brother, Dumbledore knew more than he let on and then about 50 years later, the Potter’s have ‘birthed’ a baby boy, exact to Tom Riddle in all but his size. When Lucius stumbles across some interesting docume
1. MI Companion: link

**Mirror Image**

**Disclaimer:** Yes, yes, it is J. K. Rowling's, all of it. Apart from Voldemort's twin brother… but I guess he doesn't count… well he might, I did change his name. You think anyone would notice?

**Summery: ** Voldemort had a twin brother, Dumbledore knew more than he let on and then about 50 years later, the Potter's have 'birthed' a baby boy, exact to Tom Riddle in all but his size. When Lucius stumbles across some interesting documents in the Ministry Of Magic, life is about to get a whole lot more eventful for Harry.

**Rating:** R/NC-17 - SLASH!! As in Male/Male, Homoerotic, etc. just so you know.

**A/N:** HP/DM, LV/LM, RL/SS encase anyone was wondering. Sirius is dead.

_XXX_

**Mirror Image Companion**

**Summery:** Companion piece to MInot an actualy fictiononly use if you're reading MI Includes the CURSE LIST, the TIME LINE, and many more that i haven't included in MI just yet! rated the same as MI for the sake of it

http:// www . fanfiction . net / s / 3218590 / 1 /

To make things easier for my readers, CHAPTER 10 has been added.


	2. Two For One

Ok.. here is a chapter of my „new" one because i wont be able to get another chapter of "Whore III" up before i go back to Ireland... i hope you enjoy this instead!

"**Mirror Image**"

**Disclaimer:** Yes, yes, it is J. K. Rowling's, all of it. Apart from Voldemort's twin brother… but I guess he doesn't count… well he might, I did change his name. You think anyone would notice?

**Summery:** Voldemort had a twin brother, Dumbledore knew more than he let on and then about 50 years later, the Potter's have 'birthed' a baby boy, exact to Tom Riddle in all but his size. When Lucius stumbles across some interesting documents in the Ministry Of Magic, life is about to get a whole lot more eventful for Harry.

**Rating:** R/NC-17 - SLASH! As in Male/Male, Homoerotic, etc. just so you know.

**A/N:** HP/DM, LV/LM, RL/SS encase anyone was wondering. Sirius is dead.

XXX 

**Words:** 2,886

**Chapter 1 **

**Two For One**

Year: 1927

A young heavily pregnant woman lay panting on the steps leading to the door to a large building. She let out a small cry as pains ripped through her stomach, her hands moving to grip the large bulge. The doors flew open and the woman in charge of the orphanage looked down at the Witch stunned.

"Hello…?" she asked hesitantly, "can you stand? You need to be brought inside." The witch shook her head, her fingers tightening their grip on the fabric of her dress as another contraction hit her. The manager called inside the building, and two large men who helped run the place came out and helped carry the witch inside.

"What's your name?" one man asked.

"Merope Riddle," she panted, "it hurts please…" he second man squeezed her hand comfortingly.

The manager hunkered down in front of Merope, "ok… I don't have much experience but I know the basics. A doctor is on his way," she added. She slowly pulled the hem of Merope's dress up over her knees, and removed the woman's underwear. "Sorry, about this I mean. You really should be in a hospital."

"Can't. Hurts. Oh gods!" She screamed in pain again.

"Ok… I think you're ready. I want you to take a deep breath, and on three… one, two, three… push!" The other woman breathed with Merope as she struggled to push her child out. "Push again," Merope glared at her.

"I. Am. Pushing." She hissed.

An hour of pain later, and Merope Riddle had birthed her first born son, and named him in honour of his Muggle father, Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr., his middle name Merop's fathers own.

"He's beautiful," one of the men said, looking rather sick. Merope was about to reply, when another pain went through her.

"I thought it was over," she wailed as the manager instructed her to keep up her breathing.

"It seems you're having twins." The woman tried to smile, but grimaced as Merope screamed again. Another hour later and two boys were being bundled into the arms of the large men, who wrapped them in blankets from the storage room. "What will you name the second boy?"

Merope thought for a moment and smiled, "Salazar Harold Riddle," she said smiling fondly as the men handed her two sons back.

"By the way, my name is Mrs. Cole." Merope smiled and nodded. "May I ask, where's your husband?" Merope's head shot up, eyes wide," you're wearing a wedding ring."

"He… he doesn't want… me, us, he doesn't want us anymore." She stuttered, and Mrs. Cole and both men frowned and offered their condolences. Mrs. Cole also offered them a place to stay at the orphanage until they had somewhere else to go. "Thank you."

Tom started to scream but Salazar stayed quiet, staring intently at his brother. "I think he's hungry." One man took Tom and carried him into the kitchen, the second man followed and helped prepare two bottles of new born milk. Mrs. Cole smiled at the new mother and her second son, before leaving the room as the doorbell rang again.

Who entered when the door opened wasn't the woman nor the two men, or Tom, but a young man with a long auburn beard and hair reaching passed his waist. Colourful robes adorned him, telling Merope he was a wizard. As she was about to ask for his assistance in taking her somewhere safe for her children, the man withdrew his wand and pointed it at Salazar.

The child floated to the elder man, still not uttering a word. Merope cried out and tried to stand, but still weak from birthing fell back down. "Give him back!" She cried.

"I am sorry, truly, but I can not. The boy is… dangerous, I will be much safer with him away from his brother." He looked towards the kitchen doorway, and Merope screamed for the men to hide.

One entered the room at her shout while the other hid the child in an empty cupboard. The first man attempted to get Salazar back but was stunned, and hit the floor with a thump. The second man charged the wizard, a baseball bat in his hands. The older man turned and the bat was floating in the air two feet above the burly man's head. It dropped down, cracking him across the top of the skull; he landed on the floor beside his friend.

Merope sobbed, "Please." She crawled towards him, "please give him back." The man ignored her, raising his wand again.

"Avada Kedavra," a bright green light engulfed Merope and she dropped back to the ground, her eyes wide and staring. Salazar lay cradled in the old man's arms, new born blue eyes fixed on his dead mother; he still didn't make a sound.

Albus Dumbledore fixed the memories of the two men and the manager, before fetching Tom and leaving him beside his dead mother. He woke the adults, and left, leaving them thinking she had died delivering one child not murdered trying to protect two.

XXX 

Back at his Office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Transfiguration teacher Albus Dumbledore, removed a small bundle from inside his robes. He smiled down at the small child, who blinked at him, but continued to stay quiet. He shook his head and wrote a quick note before pinning it to the blanket the child was swaddled in and placing Salazar inside a small ivory box, a little larger then the child himself.

Albus closed the lid, and turned a dial on the front of the box; similar to turning a Time-Turner. The box shifted in and out of vision, before the dial clicked back to its original position and the lid popped open. The box was empty. With a smile, Albus reached for the register he had taken from Headmaster Dippit's office.

He read over it, and watched as first Tom Riddle and Salazar Riddle appeared, and then smiled as Salazar Riddle blurred and faded from the parchment.

XXX 

Year: 1980

Albus Dumbledore sat in his high back chair, swinging slightly from side to side, as he stared in shock at his ivory time-transporter. He wondered what his past or future self could be sending him. When the box stopped blurring and the dial clicked, Albus lifted the lid and nearly dropped it again in shock as he eyed the new born child inside.

Strangely the child wasn't asleep, like new born's were wont to do, but wide awake and staring at him, his blue eyes blazing as they swirled, slowly changing colour.

Noticing the note, Albus unpinned it and read through quickly.

"_**Hello, my future self,**_

_**I enclose this note with a child, a very special child that needs to be kept good and safe. He is the brother of a Tom Marvolo Riddle, and if the prophecy was correct you will know of Tom.**_

_**The child's name is Salazar Harold Riddle, but it would be better to change it to Harry. I want him given to a light family, to be raised as a beacon of hope. He could not have been allowed to remain with his twin; they would have been brilliant together. Too brilliant, too evil; too strong for us. **_

_**Raise Harry well, and if you are unable to find a good home for him, at least don't make it too bad a home; he needs to be grateful not bitter and broken.**_

_**Soon, my future self, you will remember everything.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore,**_

_**31-12-1927"**_

Albus looked at the calendar on the wall, with a frown he noticed today's date was 31-7-1980. The Ivory transporter needs to be dusted again, it was going funny again. 52 years and 7 months later.

With a frowned, and wishing he could have seen the prophecy Albus flooed to Godric's Hollow. He was greeted by James Potter, who smiled politely and cooed at the still unresponsive child.

Lily came out of the kitchen soon after, a tray of tea and biscuits floating after her. She placed it on the coffee table and offered Albus some. "Hello headmaster."

"Hello, Lily dear. I heard about that trouble, a few months ago," Lily frowned and looked away. She had been 6 months pregnant and had lost the child in a surprise Death Eater raid on Diagon Alley, three months after the event and she could barely bring herself to think about shopping let alone go do some. "That's why I am here, this little boy needs a home and I thought who better then the two of you." He held Salazar out for one of them to take.

James reached a hand out to stop Lily from making a grab for the child. "Albus, we can't. What about his parents, are they Death Eaters? Even so you can't take their child away from them."

"No, the parents aren't Death Eaters. His father abandoned him when he realized his wife was a witch and the mother died in childbirth. He has no one else." Albus said sadly, looking down, and leaving a lot out of his explanation.

"He's a half-blood? Like our child would have been, James. Oh please?" Lily practically begged, tears in her eyes. James nodded his consent, and watched waiting for the child to remain as stoic as it had been.

"He's a bit weird Lils, he hasn't said a word, and he doesn't seem tired." James pointed out, but Lily glared and reached for the boy anyway. The second Salazar was in her arms; he yawned and closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep. James blinked and Albus shrugged his shoulders.

"What is his name? Does he have one yet?"

"Harry, his name is Harry." Albus said, quoting the letter he received earlier.

"Harry James Potter," James added and Lily smiled, nodding. The still had the nursery set up from when they were expecting, but neither of the parents-to-be could make themselves enter it to clean the room out. Now there was no need, Lily walked inside, waved her wand quickly to remove the dust and placed a sleeping Harry down inside the unused cot. She carefully covered him with a thin blanket, mindful to keep it far from his face. She left the room smiling softly to herself.

Downstairs, James glared at Albus, "you left something out."

"It's a secret, I don't know everything myself right now, but I will soon. All I know is I was sent this child from 53 years ago, he was born on the 31st December 1927 to Merope Gaunt, descendant of Salazar Slytherin and her muggle husband Tom Riddle. Harry is the twin brother of Lord Voldemort. The boys had to be separated; think of the terror they would have caused together? Now Harry can stop his brother, his enemy, and save us all."

James shook his head sadly, "and his mother?"

"She really did die, my boy." Not wanting to know whether from child birth or the killing curse, James nodded and looked away as his wife descended the stairs.

"Don't tell Lily." He asked softly, Albus nodded his head, and stood. He said his goodbyes, and suggested they feed Harry because he hadn't eaten yet and left flooing back to Hogwarts to check his register; which showed Harry Potter two-thirds down the list.

"Happy birthday my sweet baby boy," Lily whispered looking up at the room that contained her sleeping son. "My sweet Harry." James shook his head sadly, and flooed his friends and fellow Marauders to pass on the news of his adopted son.

XXX 

Back at Hogwarts, Albus collapsed into his chair after checking the register. His head ached and his memory began to become blurry, things went missing and new events emerged. When the pain passed, he grinned.

He remembered everything, and while he was sad to kill an innocent, his past self had done the right thing to separate them. Now, to give the world their hero. He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to jot notes.

"Neither can live while the other survives." He smiled, looking evil and cruel; a complete disappointment to the other portraits in the room.

XXX 

At Malfoy Manor, Severus Snape held his one month old Godson, while the boy's mother spoke to Patricia Parkinson. The woman was almost 8 months pregnant and the scans had shown her to be expecting a girl. Narcissa Malfoy was in the process of negotiating a marriage contact between the soon-to-be-born Pansy and her own child Draco.

Lucius Malfoy laughed from behind his wife, "the girl isn't born yet, Cissa, calm down." Aidan Parkinson agreed with his friend and colleague, and took his wife to sit down claiming she needed to rest.

"Your hair, Luc," the pale blond man ran a hand over his silvery blond locks and frowned. "It's rather obvious what you have been up to." She said laughing; she took Draco from Severus and went to sit beside her friend Patricia.

Severus laughed at his friend's disgruntled expression, which brightened to a smile when another man moved over to them from a room outside that one. "There is no point being subtle my Lord; we all know what you two were at." Severus smirked.

Tom Riddle smirked back and leaned forward to steal a kiss from his blond lover. Lucius and Narcissa had married because Lucius' father, Abraxis had forced them together with an unbreakable marriage contract and a boat load of threats; Lucius was inclined to let his son marry for love, like he wished to.

He smiled at the dark haired man in front of him, "I love you Tom," he whispered, and Lord Voldemort returned the sentiment. Severus was about to make a derogatory comment when their Lord's hand flew to his head and he groaned in pain. Lucius helped him sit on another of their couches and sat beside him. Severus handed him a vial of Headache Potion.

Voldemort took it with a nod of thanks, while the others looked on in worry. "What is it?" Narcissa asked softly.

"A child, a boy, he's… I can't remember but I know I'm meant to." He had a sudden flash of jade green eyes that blazed emerald in anger and a shock of ebony hair. Then a flash of his mother, remembered from the one picture he saw of her. The picture the woman in charge of the orphanage he grew up in, Mrs. Cole, had clipped from the obituaries. His hand flew to his forehead again, as the heel dug into his eye. "Why can't I remember?"

"I don't know my Lord, I'll look into it. Do you think it has something to do with Dumbledore?" Severus asked slowly. Tom just shrugged.

The fireplace sprang to life, and Gerry Goyle stepped through with his two month old son, Gregory, and his wife Maria. "Have you seen it? The Daily Prophet?"

"Yes this morning," Patricia answered tersely.

"No, the express; printed just now." He handed it to Aidan who took it with a nod, and read over it. Gerry bowed his head to his Lord and stood beside his wife and child.

"Interesting, it seems the Potter's had a child after all."

"Didn't Lily lose him in the attack three months ago?" Severus asked; he was friendly with her when her husband wasn't around, even if she had dirty blood, but then again he wasn't exactly pure either.

"It seems she was carrying twins. Must have been why she hasn't left the house since."

"I suppose it makes sense, it must hurt terribly to lose a child, even for a mudblood." Patricia sniffed haughtily. Narcissa stood and reached for the paper, she smiled brightly at the picture plastered across the front page. A young boy no more than a day old was held in the arms of his red headed mother, and in front of his black haired father; both parents smiling proudly.

The boy had jet black hair and flashing green eyes, and while Narcissa and Patricia cooed over him, Tom leaned forward, his hand still over one side of his forehead and whispered "Salazar?"

"What was that, love?" Lucius asked quietly.

"I don't know… I… what did I say?" Lucius frowned.

"A name, Salazar?" He asked concerned.

"He looks like someone I think I used to know, that's all. I think," he added hesitantly; eyes sill fixed on the moving picture. Lucius watched it now as well, while James grinned and smirked, and Lily bounced her son, Harry James Potter stayed perfectly still and silent, his eyes moving only, from one person to the next and then stared straight ahead unblinking. Lucius felt a shiver trail up his spine.

"Creepy kid isn't he?" Maria said softly.

Tom shook his head, "powerful Maria and he knows it." The dark haired woman looked at her Lord in confusion, "very powerful. And very much aware of that power, more so than any child should be." Tom frowned, and stood. He took his leave of his lover's guests and headed to Lucius' bedroom, the one they shared, and lay down trying to make sense of the images floating behind his closed eyes. Images that were always out of focus when his eyes were open.

XXX 

up next… if you want it…

**Words** /B /U 3,552

**Chapter****2** /B /U 

**Department of Mysteries**

Let me know what you think of this, and if my internet is working when I get to Ireland, I'll keep posting it. I know those who remember the POLL wanted "It's In The Blood" but I couldn't think of a start to that one yet sorry.


	3. Department of Mysteries

Thank you soooooo much for all the reviews! BTW my internet is fixed!

As soon as i can i'll type out chapters 3 & 4 of **WHORE III** ok? Im also going to add a picture for **I** & **II** as i went to the bother of drawing them :P

Sorry for the wait...

**Words : **3,552

**Chapter 2 **

**Department of Mysteries**

Lord Voldemort sighed; he ran a hand through his short black hair and silently thanked Severus for brewing the required potions. He hadn't much liked looking like a snake, and neither had Lucius liked looking at him, although he never said. He now looked like he had when he was sixteen but older, taller and he was a little broader too; of course nothing could turn his eyes green again.

"Lucius," he called softly, and the blond and his wife entered the room.

"My Lord?" They asked together, Lucius came closer, and placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Are your headaches back?"

"No, I remember everything now." The two blonds waited patiently. "It's a pity Salazar didn't take to Draco; it would have made this so much simpler."

"Salazar, My Lord? Draco doesn't go to school with a boy by that name," Narcissa pointed out quietly.

A brief conversation he had with Tom years ago, flashed through Lucius' mind, "no but Draco does go to school with Harry Potter." Tom nodded, smiling.

"Well done my love, very well done." The blonds waited. "This will sound insane, but I assure you I am of sound mind. I want you, Lucius, to know first and you Narcissa, as his wife. You may tell your son if it so pleases you." When his followers nodded, Lord Voldemort re-told them the tale of his birth, for the two blonds already knew all of his sordid details, and then he told them the other events. The events he dreamed, but couldn't remember; since his re-birth almost a year ago everything was back, every memory was focused and in colour and he couldn't wait to inform a certain someone else.

"Potter is your…" Narcissa trailed off, her mouth hanging open rather unladylike.

"Brother? Yes he is," Tom smiled, "Lucius if you would, I'd like you to find any documents in the Ministry pertaining to my birth or the adoption of Salazar." The blond man nodded. "Also, I wish to speak to him. The raid planned on the Department of Mysteries should be a good time. Try to keep who ever should follow Salazar busy, I will have Bella lead him to me."

"My Lord, I don't think my sister is a good choice," Narcissa started.

"Well I can hardly invite you along, can I dearest Cissa?" The woman shook her head.

"Make her behave Tom; she hinders more than helps most times, as much as I love her." Tom just nodded, and dismissed his followers; a quick kiss to Lucius' lips in goodbye.

XXX 

'_Padfoot, Padfoot is in the place where it's hidden, how hard is that to understand?'_ Salazar thought angrily as he fought against Death Eaters while trying to keep his friends safe as well. He noticed uneasily that Lucius Malfoy's gaze hardly left his face, nor did the man stray too far from his side even while defending himself from Aurors.

Salazar froze in shock, a head of matted black hair he recognized bobbed over in front of him, blue eyes flashing mischievously. His heart stopped beating for a moment when Bellatrix Lestrange lifted her wand and blasted the man backwards.

"SIRIUS!" He screamed and ran forward, trying desperately to grab hold of him before he fell. The black curtain swirled around Sirius as he fell through and disappeared into the inky void that was the Veil. "Sirius," Salazar shouted again, seconds away from jumping through after him, when a hand closed around his wrist jerking him backwards.

He hit the person behind him with a dazed 'oomph' before struggling to free himself. "Let go, LET GO!" Lucius wrapped a hand around the boy's waist and held him tightly against him, chest to back. "LET GO!" he repeated, "please, let go," he broke off sobbing. His body fell forward, the fight draining out of him, as silent salty tears trailed over his cheeks.

Lucius cast a quick disillusionment charm over them both, and swung the brunette up into his arms. He walked into an antechamber; Salazar nestled against him, still silently crying, his arms hanging limply by his side. If it wasn't for the fact that Lucius could feel the boy's chest moving as he was carried, the blond would have sworn he was dead.

The blond Death Eater kicked the door closed behind him and slowly lowered Salazar to the floor. He seated himself behind the boy, arms back around his slim waist, and slowly rocked him back and forth; as he had done to Draco years before after a nightmare. "Ssh, Harry its ok, ssh, I have you, it's ok," he whispered, his usually sarcastic drawling voice kind and comforting. Salazar's chest heaved once more before he fell silent.

"Sorry," he whispered and Lucius let out a small chuckle.

"Not a problem, I needed to speak with you anyway."

Salazar pulled away from Lucius and the blond let him go, getting to his own feet in turn. He pulled off his mask and waited, "I don't think I'd make much of a conversationalist right now." He turned around slowly and smiled softly at Lucius. "Malfoy huh?"

"Last person you were expecting to see?" The blond drawled, raising an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, yea. Although I'm starting to see why Draco adores you;" Lucius raised his other eyebrow. "You might actually have a heart." Lucius laughed outright, and Salazar offered a small smile, his hand reaching up to rub his eyes free of tears.

"That man, Black, did you know him? Is he who you're- crying -over?" Lucius asked hesitantly, taking a step closer to the brunette.

"Yes, he's- he was my Godfather. I was meant to live with him, but Fudge won't have his name cleared. I was really looking forward to it as well, anywhere has got to be better than my relative's house," Salazar looked away. "You know, I have no idea why I'm telling you any of this. I should stun you and scream for Aurors." He laughed dryly. Lucius tensed, "oh I wouldn't; I mean if it wasn't for you I'd have gone through the Veil as well."

"You think you could have? Stunned me?" The blond asked head titled to one side as he studied the teen.

"You know I could have." Salazar said simply, looking back at the door. "I probably should go back out there; I left my friends alone."

"They're hardly alone Harry, and also I didn't give you much choice." He placed a hand under Salazar's chin, and turned his head back to meet his eyes. "I do need to speak with you." The teen just stared at him, "just listen to me ok?"

Salazar nodded slowly, before jerking his chin out of Lucius' hand. "I am sorry about Black, she shouldn't have done that."

"Who?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Lucius said.

"She's a Black isn't she?" The blond nodded, "she's your sister-in-law; it was on the Tapestry."

"You've been to the Black House?" Lucius asked eyes wide; Draco had never been and it was Narcissa's ancestral home.

"He is after all, my Godfather Malfoy." Salazar stared at him, and like when the blond had seen the baby picture in _the Prophet_, he felt shiver. Averting his eyes quickly he coughed.

"Call me Lucius; I have been calling you Harry after all." Green eyes bored into his silver ones for a second before he titled his head in the barest nod of acceptance.

"If you see her, I'm sure you will, tell her I'm going to kill her. Ok? Tell her that for me?" Salazar gazed levelly at the other side of the room, where he met startled red eyes; but when Lucius looked nothing was there. "Write to me, I have to go now. The others will worry," he held his hand out and Lucius placed his own in the offered palm.

"How should I address it?"

"The Muggle way," Salazar muttered with a grimace, and turned on his heels. He left through the door back into the Department of Mysteries leaving Lucius staring after him.

"I haven't got your address," he whispered to the empty room, before spinning around wildly, his heart thumping when he got an answer anyway.

"I have it love," Voldemort offered, his gaze levelled at the closed door as well.

"He knew you were there?" Lucius asked worriedly, "He knew didn't he?"

"Relax, my love, nothing will come of it." Tom ran a hand through his lover's hair, before reaching for the blonds hand and bringing it to his pale red lips. He kissed the palm first and then the knuckles, "it will be fine, don't worry so much."

"I can't help but worry Tom, what if he," Tom raised an eyebrow, "he knew you were there, and he knows Bella and Cissa are related, he's been to the Black Manor and he knows about me, he also noticed you were there when even I didn't." Lucius pouted.

"Are you jealous?" Voldemort smiled indulgently.

"Worried, for all of us. What if he says something? Cissa and Draco could get in trouble." He squeezed the hand holding his own, eyes silently begging for comforting words.

"Malfoy to the last aren't we Lucius; family first." The blond frowned, "you're family will be safe. If Salazar was out to get you he would not have left you here with me, instead he would have lured you back out to the Aurors." Lucius opened his mouth, "and yes I believe him quite capable of such an act; he is not as Gryffindor-ish as he portrays himself to be."

Tom kissed Lucius again, and the blond leaned forward for more, temporarily forgetting his worries. So caught up in each other they failed to notice the door close quietly for the second time just before they pulled out of their embrace.

"Harry, Harry, Harry… or is my name Salazar? Dumbledore has a lot of explaining to do." The teen asked quietly as he made his way out of the room for the second time; as willing as he was to leave Lucius free after saving his life he wasn't too sure of having him left alone with Voldemort. "What's in a name? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." He quoted a line from a Muggle play he read in Primary School, as he walked. He pushed open the doors that lead to the rest of the Ministry. Outside four Death Eaters, seven Aurous, his friends and Cornelius Fudge looked up as he appeared.

"Ah Mr. Potter!" Fudge shouted running over to pump his hand exuberantly; Salazar sneered and drew it back.

"Believe me now?" He almost hissed.

"Ah, well, yes…" He looked around his face blushing brightly, "anyway, onto other matters. I am truly sorry for the death of your Mr. Black; I'll have his name cleared immediately. As for these men, I'll have them shipped straight to Azkaban."

"Is that all?" Salazar asked bored, he looked around and noticed Ron nodding frantically in the direction of the room he left.

"Your friend here, says Lord Malfoy was present, is this true?" Fudge looked nervously at the door; as if afraid the blond would hear him and try and have him sacked. "Because if he was, then my Aurors need to go search for him, and the quicker they go look the quicker you can go back to Hogwarts and rest."

"I'm not tired."

Remus looked over from where he was standing; he took a step towards Salazar and frowned. He sniffed discreetly. He boy was covered in another scent, one he faintly recognized and that also seemed to be drifting from the room Salazar left. As he went to open the door the black haired teen spoke again, eyes locking with Remus'.

"Malfoy isn't here; I doubt he'd be hiding behind a statue even if he was." He raised his head, looking down his nose at Fudge, "you think you'd have learned to take my word for it by now." He muttered quietly, before turning away. "Sorry I made you guys come here."

"Sorry I got Sirius killed," he added to the fair haired werewolf.

XXX 

Fudge watched the boy leave shaking his head and wringing his hands; the public would not be happy, not happy at all. He swallowed loudly and looked over at the assembled Aurors, many of which were Order of the Phoenix members. "Well, let's get these scumbags to Azkaban, shall we."

The Death Eaters glared at the retreating form of Harry Potter as the Aurors dragged them up off the ground and led them out of the building. Alone now, Harry's friends talked quietly amongst themselves as Remus watched for a few minutes before going outside to Harry.

"Can you believe him? Malfoy must have done something to him!" Ron shouted. Hermione frowned and looked back at the door.

"We c-can't go in there, h-he could still be there," Neville pointed out shakily, and Luna nodded her head silently staring at the ceiling.

"Mione, come on! Malfoy did something to Harry and you're going to let him away with it!" Hermione looked at Ron and sighed.

"Don't you trust Harry? If Harry said he wasn't there, then I believe him. After all none of them took their masks off." The bushy haired Gryffindor pointed out.

"Harry's right," Luna said, "plus only a very powerful humfellump could have confounded anyone while in the Ministry"

"R-really?" Neville asked.

"Oh yes, father was telling me about it, the Ministry has these special wards, but the Humfellumps are tricky creatures, didn't you know?" Luna looked away and carried on staring at the ceiling.

"No, I didn't." Ginny muttered, before fixing her gaze on Ron, "_I_ trust Harry, because he's my _friend_, so can we go find him before he gets attacked by one of those humpfuldumps?"

"Humfellumps." Hermione corrected automatically, Ron gaped at them.

Outside, Remus walked up behind his surrogate Godson, making sure his feet hit the ground hard with each step. "Hey Moony," Salazar whispered as the werewolf stopped beside him.

"Hello Cub, what's going on?" He stepped closer and sniffed again, "you smell of him, what happened? Did he hurt you?" Remus suddenly shouted, half turning to storm back inside and rip Malfoy apart.

"He saved my life," Salazar whispered, he sounded so broken that Remus instinctively pulled the boy into his arms. "I tried to go after Si-Sir-Him, and Lucius caught me and wouldn't let me go, and he carried me into the antechamber, and I probably shouldn't tell you this."

"Why?" Remus asked worriedly.

"He has a reputation to keep you know." They both laughed quietly.

"I won't tell," he promised.

"He rocked me while I was crying, and he was nice you know?"

"So he was nice, so what, why didn't you let them take him? Harry he's a murderer."

"So am I," he smiled sadly, "so am I." Remus opened his mouth to argue when Harry spoke again, "no one else ever did that. When I had a nightmare or cried I got shouted at or starved or beaten, no one else was ever nice."

"Molly is very nice to you," Remus pointed out.

"I've never cried at the Burrow," Salazar added. "I want to live with S-Sirius," he hiccupped as he spoke his dead godfather's name.

Remus pulled him tight against his chest again and kissed the crown of his head, "will I do?" Salazar looked up in confusion. "Give it a week, and I'm sure Albus won't mind if I come to pick you up."

"Ok, thank you." Salazar looked back at the building as his friends slowly began to trail out of it, "you won't say anything, will you? About Lucius… or Sirius going away; to my relatives I mean?"

He looked confused, "my uncle's scared of Sirius, he was in all the Muggle papers too."

Remus growled softly, "I'll give them something to be scared of." Salazar laughed, "I promise." They hugged once more before he turned to face his friends.

"So guys, who's up for a game of chess when we get back to school?"

"If we don't get expelled," Hermione huffed.

"Moi? Expelled? Never… what ever would the Wizarding World do without their child hero to fall back on!" Luna snorted.

"Get a decent Minister?" She asked cattily, and everyone started at her in shock.

Ginny gave her a one-armed hug, "I like that, I agree." Salazar smiled at the sadly as they walked on laughing and joking. Remus stayed back with Salazar, enjoying the silence. A few seconds later he pulled on the teens arm and looked to the left; Salazar turned and smiled at the blond who stood watching him. Making sure his friends weren't looking he conjured parchment, a quill and ink and jotted a quick note, before levitating it over to Lucius.

Remus glared at the man for a moment, before nodding and mouthing 'thank you', while giving Salazar's should a squeeze. Lucius just nodded back and pulled the note out of the air, reading it quickly and turning to leave.

"Harry?" Remus asked quietly, "what did you say?"

"He wanted to tell me something, I told him to write. He needed my address, I guess." Remus looked shocked. "If he was going to kill me he had plenty of chances tonight."

Remus almost stopped breathing for a second, "You-Know-Who was in there as well wasn't he?"

"Did you know he and Lucius are lovers?" Salazar asked conversationally, while Remus gaped at him. "Moony, if Remus wasn't your real name, would you want to know it? You're real name I mean?"

"What are you talking about?" The werewolf almost shouted, running his hand through his hair.

"I don't think Harry's my name," he said, "was I adopted?" Remus rubbed his free hand over his face.

"Not to my knowledge, wait and see what Lucius writes and then let me know." Salazar nodded. "Come on, the Thestral's are waiting, impatiently I might add."

XXX 

The others had flown on ahead, and Remus had apparated at Salazar's insistence. When Harry landed at Hogwarts, he landed at the very edge of the Forbidden Forest. The teen noticed Severus Snape was there and bit his tongue hard to keep himself from screaming abuse at the man. He also noticed that Draco Malfoy and his mother were with him.

He shrugged; they were probably waiting for news of Lucius. Snape was a Death Eater after all; he would have felt his mark burning. Draco Malfoy's head turned to the side as he heard footsteps in the Forest.

"Sev?" He asked hopefully, they should have heard from his father by now.

Snape grabbed the silver haired boys arm and pulled him back, "it's not human." The Potions Master answered. Salazar frowned; the others must have landed somewhere else. With a shrug he led the Thestral out of the tree-line and in front of the three Slytherins, who started. Only Snape could see the skeletal horse Salazar was riding, to the others he was floating with his legs in a strange position.

"Potter," the Professor hissed as the teen dismounted the horse and stroked its neck softly before pushing it back in the direction of the forest, "what do you think you are doing? Do you know how much trouble you'll be in?" Snape grabbed Salazar's arm, bruising it.

Salazar turned to face the greasy haired man, and drew his lips back in a snarl. He hissed at him, "Take your handsss off me." Snape dropped the arm with a small gasp. "Fuck off, Sssnape; you have no idea what you're dealing with. Ssstay out of my way, or you'll be sssorry, I promissse you."

The Potions Master gasped, but stood his ground, Narcissa Malfoy stepped backwards, and Draco was hurriedly trying to cover a small problem he seemed to develop when Harry hissed around him.

"You ignorant brat," Snape shouted.

"Don't you listen?" Salazar sneered, "Maybe a year or so in Azkaban will help you with your problem, I'm sure there's not much to do there but listen." He stared at the pale man.

"You cant, you don't have anything on me," he bluffed.

"Except you're a Death Eater, and Fudge is making an announcement tomorrow telling everyone I was, yet again, right and Voldemort is back? No that's nothing." He grinned evilly, "stay out of my way; I've had enough of your bullshit."

"Potter," Draco shouted as Salazar turned to walk away, "is my-" Narcissa cut him off, by placing her hand across his mouth.

"Lucius is fine; he'll be with Voldemort I assume." Salazar shrugged and carried on walking, "or he was when I left," he added over his shoulder.

"Well that was weird," Cissa said, watching the teen leave. "But at least Luc is safe, if not some of the others."

Snape didn't answer because he was too busy glaring at his enemies son and planning his painful and humiliating death, and Draco didn't answer because he was too busy staring at_ his _enemies retreating arse. He licked his lips and turned to face his mother.

"Well shall we go inside then?" Cissa glared coolly at him, letting her son know she knew why he hadn't answered, and the blond teen flushed guiltily.

XXX 

If you want it...?

**Words :**

**Chapter 3 **

**A Startling Discovery**

... even though i have yet to write it :P


	4. A Startling Discovery

Wicked, this chapter is about 10 pages long! Sorry it has been a while (not as long as it has been since I updated some of my other long fictions, but none the less).

I got the Latin words off a translator site, so they are probably wrong. And I know, I took liberties with the character of Tom Riddle Sr. but I'm trying to make Dumbledore look bad, so forgive me. I think that's about it, so ENJOY!

**Words:** 4,414

**Chapter 3**

**A Startling Discovery**

A few days passed, and Lucius spent most of his afternoons submerged in the 'Family History' section of the Ministry, desperately trying to find some tangible evidence to present to Harry. While he believed his Lord and lover utterly, it was a relatively mind-boggling concept. That Albus Dumbledore, supposed Light Leader, and all round good-guy would murder a mother and steal one of her children. The idea that Harry was really Salazar Riddle, twin brother to Lord Voldemort himself was a stunning revelation. One that needed substantial proof before Lucius even thought about telling, let alone encouraged his lover to tell, the brunette teenager.

Each day he'd wake early, and go to work. He'd do his usual Ministry duties, and then skive off to root around the 'Archives', walking up and down the numerous aisles, searching through trunks stacked upon chests stacked upon boxes, pulling out scrolls and birth certificates and huge books with family trees carved into the pages. Each night he'd stay at work late, pouring over everything he found, and finding more than he expected.

With a choked gasp he pulled out an emerald green book engraved with 'Slytherin' in silver across the front of it, its silver pages filled with names and black lines joining up names, and dates and status. Lucius skipped most of it, and went straight to the back. The books automatically added pages at the back when a new family member was born, or space ran out. On the back page, as expected was:

_Descendant_

Merope Gaunt (pureblood)

(Deceased)

_Married_

Tom Riddle (squib)

(Deceased)

_Children_

Tom Marvolo Riddle (pureblood)

Salazar Harold Riddle (pureblood)

Lucius skimmed over the page, and decided that would have to do Harry. Along with the birth certificate he'd already found it was enough proof. He was about to close the book when some struck him; his Lord was a half-blood, so why did the book say pureblood? With a frown he cast a quick spell and the books, chests or trunks with history for the families with long lines of squibs were left. One by one Lucius went through the pile until he found the one he wanted. A scarlet red book, with pale gold pages, and the family name across the front in gold as well. 'Gryffindor'.

With a scowl, Lucius opened the red book, and flipped to where he thought his Lords father would be. Unfortunately, Tom Riddle was there:

_Descendant_

3 Tom Riddle (squib)

(Deceased)

_Married_

Merope Gaunt (pureblood)

(Deceased)

_Children_

Tom Marvolo Riddle (pureblood)

Salazar Harold Riddle (pureblood)

Lucius flipped to the start of the book, when he noticed the number beside Tom Sr.'s name. At the front of the book, there was Godric Gryffindor's name, and his wife's, and below it, twin boys and a younger sister; each with their own number beside it, depending on their age. Tom Riddle, it seemed, was a descendant of the daughter. With a nod to himself, Lucius thought it would be prudent to learn who was descended to the other two children, to be on the safe side.

Related to number 1, Gavin Gryffindor, was unsurprisingly Albus Dumbledore. Which explained why he strutted around thinking he was a god. Galvin Gryffindor, number 2, was an ancestor of none other than James Potter. Lucius laughed, it certainly explained why Dumbledore wanted to kill his Lord, and why he had gotten the Potter's killed. He moved along the 'Potter' line and almost dropped the book when he noticed 'Longbottom', it seemed Frank was also a slightly watered-down descendant of Gryffindor. That may have been why Neville was the 'other' Prophecy child then.

Smirking, and rather pleased with himself, Lucius gathered both the 'Gryffindor' and the 'Slytherin' books, along with Salazar's original birth certificate, which unlike in the Muggle world is automatically filled out the moment you give the child a name, and Harry's birth certificate as well. He contemplated taking some of the smaller books, like the 'Longbottom' or 'Potter' ones, but decided he could always come back if he needed to. He left, the 'borrowed' books and certificates, tucked inside his cloak where no one would see them, he nodded goodbye to a few Wizards who had stayed late and flooed back to Malfoy Manor.

_XXX_

The last day of Hogwarts was the same day Lucius finally found some proof, and Harry, or Salazar rather as he had taken to calling himself, was lounging around on his bed in Gryffindor Tower, contemplating his new name and subsequent family, and mourning the loss of his Godfather Sirius Black while planning Bellatrix LeStrange's gruesome and horrific death. He was also rather miffed at Lucius Malfoy; the man was suppose to owl him. No, Salazar remembered, Lucius had been old to use the Muggle post system so the man was probably waiting until Salazar was back at the Dursley's.

With a sigh, he rolled over onto his stomach and grabbed a book off the floor. He had managed to sneak it away with him at the end of the last holiday; the book really belonged at 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius' Family Manor. He flicked through the book, entitled '_Curses: Not As Bad As The Unforgivables, But Close by Sarsarin Black_'. While he knew he wasn't supposed to be learning the Dark Arts, Salazar honestly didn't care anymore. There was no point fighting people, who knew more about you in every aspect because someone wouldn't let you learn. So Salazar was going to learn, everything he could get his hands on. And if he did happen to be related to Voldemort, at least he would be and equal not a servant.

A timid cough caught his attention, and Salazar rolled on the bed again, so he was facing Neville Longbottom, his roommate and friend. "Hey Nev, what's wrong?"

"I was wondering, um, don't be mad but, was Malfoy actually there? The other day I mean, at the Ministry?"

"Yes," Salazar said and went back to his book. Neville almost choked as he started to cough.

"But Harry! He tried to kill us!"

"He saved my life, Nev. If it weren't for him, I would have gone through the Veil after Sirius. Azkaban is no way to repay someone." Salazar flipped the book open again and began reading; he didn't get past the introduction when he was interrupted again. Not by Neville this time but by a tapping on the window. Salazar looked up, as Neville opened the window to let a gorgeous black horned owl in. The animal regarded him for a moment and then flew over to land on the bed. The owl lifted its leg out to Salazar, who untied the piece of string holding a little paper box to the owl.

The box fell onto the bed, and the owl sat there and waited. Salazar nodded to Neville who opened Harry's school trunk and pulled out an owl treat and fed it to the black bird. Salazar unrolled the folded up piece of parchment stuck to the top of the box and began reading through it. When he was done he looked to Neville.

"You have to swear to me, Nev, not to say a word about this."

"I give my word Harry, on my honour as a Wizard." Neville said vehemently and Salazar smiled at him, and gave him the parchment. Neville read it out loud.

"Dearest Salazar, or Harry,

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, but I wanted to get as much proof as possible on the off chance that you would decide to play the stubborn Gryffindor. Inside the box are two birth certificates and two books, I borrowed them from the 'Family History Archives' at the Ministry, I'm certain they wont be missed.

"To enlarge the box point your wand at it and say, clearly mind you, 'Slytherin'. Yes I realize that it is not exactly a hard guess considering from whom the package was received, but I was banking on you Gryffindor's not wanting to say the name of the evil Snakes.

"The owl's name is Cerico, and he will wait for either a reply or a dismissal. Although I do hope you will reply Sal: may I call you Sal? Or even Salazar, or do you prefer Harry?

"Also, I suggest showing Master Longbottom the red book I enclosed, it might help explain what happened to his parents and consequently, the Potter's. That is all for now, but I hope to hear from you soon, if possible, please give my regards to Draco.

"Ah, Tom sends his own regards as well. I believe that is all for now, happy reading.

"Sincerely yours, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy."

Neville dropped the parchment in shock and stared at Salazar who was already opening the box, having enlarged it once Neville started reading. He pulled out the green book first, followed by the red one, and then the birth certificates.

"Harry? Uh, I mean Salazar?" Neville whispered.

"I over heard Lucius at the Ministry, he brought me into another room encase I did something stupid like try to go after Sirius again, and he was really nice. It was like how I imagined having a dad would be or even living with Sirius, you know. Having a nightmare and being comforted instead of told to shut up. And after I left I went back to tell him to stay there because of the Aurors, but he was talking to someone else, and I heard them refer to me as Salazar. Lucius said before he had to tell me something but with everything that happened you know. So I told him to write to me."

"You're not Harry Potter?" Neville asked, still holding the parchment, his eyes fixed not on his friend, but on the sentence that mentions his parents.

"We'll see wont we?" Salazar smiled at the slightly chubbier boy and pulled out the first Certificate.

**Manual Birth Certificate**

**Name** Harry James Potter

**Date of Birth** 31 July 1980

**Father** James Harold Potter

**Mother** Lily Anne Evans

**Godfather** Sirius Orion Black

**Godmother** Alice Marie Longbottom

**Siblings** None

With a frown he passed it to Neville, "what does the 'manual' part mean?"

"That it was filled out by hand. Birth Certificates are automatically made and filled out and filed as soon as the child is named before someone other than either parent. Manual Certificates are only really used for Muggleborns and adopted children." Neville looked at the other Certificate. "What's that say Salazar?" The Slytherin descendant smiled at the use of his real name.

**Automatic Birth Certificate**

**Name** Salazar Harold Riddle

**Date of Birth** 31 December 1927

**Father** Tom Alan Riddle

**Mother** Merope Serena Gaunt

**Godfather** N/A

**Godmother** N/A

**Siblings** Tom Marvolo Riddle

"Your birthday is on New Year's Eve," Neville said with a smile, "all the more reason to get drunk," he added trying to lighten the mood.

Salazar just smiled. "Shall we have a look at the books?" Neville nodded and Salazar picked up the emerald green book marked 'Slytherin', Lucius had marked the relevant pages when he arrived back at Malfoy Manor so Salazar just turned to the pages with bookmarks in them. The first was the page indicating Salazar Slytherin had married and had one child. The other page the brunette teen was to look at was the one at the back, with Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle. When he saw the word 'squib' which was underlined, curtsey of Lucius the teen gasped and dropped the book.

"No! He's a Muggle!" Salazar gasped. Neville looked at his friend then at the page, "Voldemort is half-blooded, like me. He's- our father cannot be a squib… we aren't pureblood."

Neville frowned as he pulled the book from his friend's hands, "Sal? What's V-Vo-You-Know-Who got to do with it?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle is Lord Voldemort, Nev. He's my… oh gods, he's my twin brother!" Neville stared at the brunette for a moment and even contemplated running for his life, but his Gryffindor loyalty kicked in, and he scooted closer to Salazar rather than further away. Salazar gave him a small smile. "When I heard them talking in the Ministry, Voldemort sounded like he missed me or wanted to be on good terms with me at least, and I thought there was a possibility of me being related to him. But twins! How did I get here then?"

Salazar looked so confused, so lost that Neville didn't know what to say encase he made it worse. Instead he settled for pulling his friend close and giving him a tight hug, while rubbing his back soothingly. Salazar didn't cry but he did close his eyes and hugged his friend back, taking comfort from Neville like he'd done with Lucius a few days ago.

"Merlin, my life sucks!" Neville laughed at him and allowed the technically speaking, elder boy to pull back. "So, next book then." He opened it to the first page that was marked in the 'Gryffindor' book, showing the three children that split the bloodline. Following line 1 to the next marked page he found Albus Dumbledore, unmarried, no children. He followed the second line to another marked page and found James Potter, married, one adopted child, and Frank Longbottom, underlined by Lucius, meaning that he and Neville were really second or third cousins. If he had been a Potter that is.

The he followed the third line, to the last marked page and once again almost dropped the book. Tom Alan Riddle, descendant of Gillian Gryffindor, daughter of Godric, was a squib.

"Merlin," Neville breathed. "Is Malfoy serious? Are these real?" Cerico hooted indignantly on his master's behalf at Neville's accusation.

"I think they are, it also explains what Lucius mentioned about your parents." Neville frowned. "Your parents are in St. Mungo's, they really should have been killed but they are still out of the way right? My- I mean, the Potter's are dead and out of the way, I was suppose to die with them, and because I didn't I'm meant to kill Voldemort, and possibly die in the process. If I die then you're meant to kill him. Coincidence?"

"W-What?" Neville stuttered, not having been told about the Prophecy, "m-me? But I cant e-even do magic! I'm u-useless!"

"You are not useless. Neville, you're doing spells with _someone else's_ wand!" Neville beamed slightly under the praise and then paled considerably.

"Are Malfoy and you saying that Dumbledore is responsible for my parents and the Potter's? Because we're related to him?"

"I think it's a power thing, Nev. Voldemort killed the Potter's because Dumbledore leaked a part of the Prophecy saying I would kill him, or you would. Your parents got tortured. We survived because we're 'powerful'; Dumbledore and Voldemort fight because each want power over the Wizarding World, but each does it in different ways, gaining different supporters. If the Potter's and your parents had joined with Voldemort, that would be three of Gryffindor's relations against one. Not to mention one of them is also Slytherins heir. That's too powerful for Dumbledore to contemplate winning against."

"So he removed the potential threat before it could become one."

"Exactly, Nev." Salazar frowned, "and I'm here because Dumbledore couldn't even imagine the possibilities, the power, at Voldemort's disposal if we had been left to rule together. But then again, he wouldn't have been alone, I would have been there, and so he may not have become a Dark Lord."

"But he would have still been powerful, both of you would have," Neville added catching on. "And so he removed the threat."

"Dark Lord or good guy, it didn't matter as long as it wasn't two against one." Salazar sighed, "that foolish old man."

"You should write back to Malfoy." Neville poked Salazar in the ribs, causing the teen to jump and give a small giggle. "Ticklish?"

"Yea, to both." He stood and walked over to his desk and pulled a piece of parchment and a quill out of his trunk. And began to write.

_Dear Lucius, can I call you Luc?_

Thank you for writing, and no you didn't keep me waiting: school isn't even over yet. Thank you again for sending proof, I don't think I quite believe it even now, and I would probably call you a liar if not for the fact that it all adds up, and equals Dumbledore. See I can work things out for myself.

_I have shown Neville (Longbottom) and he agrees with me, maybe we can tell you and Tom out theory some other time? In the near future I hope. You may call me Sal if you wish. Salazar is my name, so I would like to be called it unless of course I'm in public. I don't want the_ Daily Prophet _to find out too soon._

I'll give your regards to your son, when I see him. Which I'm sure I will, he'll hardly leave without one last insult, probably about my Mudblood mother. How despondent he'll be when he finds out that I'm apparently as pureblood as he is.

_Tell Tom I said hello, and I'm willing to give this whole sibling thing a shot. Twins, that never even crossed my mind. Now grandson, or son even, but twins? _

_Anyway, that's enough mindless drivel. Thank you once again Luc,_

_Sincerely, Salazar Harold Riddle._

Before Salazar could roll the parchment, Neville pulled it out of his hands and took the quill as well.

**Lord Malfoy,**

**It's Neville Longbottom, and I understand you may have no wish to converse with me, but I wanted to send my thanks to you as well, and to whomever helped or requested you send those books. Even if they weren't for me. **

**Formally, Neville Longbottom. **

Neville folded the parchment and handed it to his friend, who in turn handed it to Cerico. The owl clamped its beak shut over the letter and took off out of the window. "Well we should probably finish packing," Neville started then noticed Salazar was already done. "Well I should anyway, the Leaving Feast is in a few hours."

With a nod, Salazar let Neville pack, while he went back to his Dark Arts book. _Unlike the three Unforgivable Curses, the Not-So-Unforgivables are made up of eight different curses. Each has its own purpose, name and incantation. The first being the _Cruoris Curse, or_ the 'Murder curse', its purpose is to kill the victim in the cleanest way possible. Unlike the_ Avada Kedavra _curse this one is very painful. Its incantation is_ Cruor _and it causes the blood to boil, and each blood vessel to burst, causing immense pain but not much mess. It is known for small amounts of blood to leak through various orifices but not more than a simple cleaning charm won't fix. The second Not-So-Unforgivable Curse is..._

_XXX_

Out on the Quidditch Pitch, Draco Malfoy looked up at the sky as Cerico flew over his head and towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Isn't that your Father's owl, Drake?" Blaise asked as he flew over next to the blond. The blond nodded. "What's Cerico going to the Tower for?"

"Father is probably owling Potter, I suppose." Pansy gasped, as she flew over.

"Why would your Father owl Potter?"

"Potter saved Father from Azkaban, I suppose Father feels he owes Potter or something. Wizarding honour I suppose," the teen drawled, even though he was pretty sure his Father wouldn't care about a debt to a Potter. A while later they noticed the owl leave again with a letter clutched in its beak, with an annoyed glare, Draco shot off towards the Tower leaving his friends hovering in the air, watching in shock.

"Potter!" He shouted as he drew level with the window. "Why is my Father owling you?" Draco knew his Father was his Lords lover, but as of yet hadn't been told about Salazar and the teen's relation to Voldemort.

"Why don't you ask your father Malfoy?" Salazar asked with a smirk, not looking up from his book. With a huff, Draco stuck his leg in through the open window and swung the other off the broom and inside as well. He glided over to the brunette teen, and grabbed him by the scuff of his collar.

"Do not ignore me! Look at me when I speak to you!" He shouted, his pride hurt. Fortunately Neville has gone down to the Common Room earlier. "Why are you owling my Father?"

Salazar looked up and smirked, he grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him so the blond fell onto the bed. Salazar rolled so he was straddling the blond and pinning him to the bed and his hands above his head. Draco gasped as he felt the brunette pushing against his groin, and raised his hips slightly. Salazar remembered the way Draco had been staring at him when he arrived back from the Ministry and decided to use this time to his advantage. He pushed his hips forward, grinning his crotch against Draco's, smirking mentally at the growing bulge he could feel.

"Why are you here Draco?" Salazar breathed in the blond's ear.

"I w-want to know w-why you're writing t-to my Father," he moaned as Salazar's hand snuck under his shirt to pinch one of his nipples.

"Why don't you ask your father?" He pinched the nipple again before moving onto the second nub.

"Because y-you here and he's n-not."

"Are you sure it's not because I'm here and you wanted to be?" Salazar smirked, and ground against the other teen's erection again causing the blond to groan and buck up.

"Please, gods, do that again." Salazar smirked.

"Beg me?"

"Please," Draco begged, "Oh please." Figuring that was as good as he would get, Salazar took his hand out from underneath the blond's shirt, and instead unzipped the teen's trousers. He snaked his hand below the waistline and encircled the throbbing erection. "GODS!" Draco cried out as he felt the warm flesh grasp him.

Salazar pumped him slowly, but kept his grip tight around the turgid member, the blond bucked and writhed moaning and pleading for more beneath him. The brunette was painfully hard as well, so he freed Draco's wrists and unzipped his own pants. His hand grasped his own member and stroked it in time with Draco's. The blond bucked as he neared release, and Salazar leaned down to capture the pale pink lips in a tender kiss.

Their lips moved together slowly, lovingly almost, and Draco opened his mouth and allowed Salazar's tongue to invade his. When the brunette released his mouth, he began to kiss along the blonds pale throat and finally bit down hard just above the jugular causing Draco to arch off the bed and scream "Harry" as he came all over the other boy's hand. Salazar came soon after and dropped onto Draco's chest, panting.

"My name is Salazar, Malfoy."

"D-Draco, please?" Salazar nodded. He was about to ask about the new name, but decided he'd ask his father instead. Draco groaned as Salazar tucked him back into his pants and did the same for himself, and stood. Draco stayed lying on the bed for a few moments, drawing harsh breaths as he fingered the bruise on his neck. Salazar went back to his book.

Tormina Curse _or 'torture curse'. It's relatively similar to the_ Cruciatus Curse _except that it is impossible to cause insanity through this Not-So-Unforgivable curse. It is not an Unforgivable because it is far harder to master than the_ Cruciatus Curse _as this curse is cast through power, rather than intent. Its incantation is_ Tormen _and the wand must be held completely straight while the spell is being cast, or there is a 50 chance the spell may be cast upon you instead of your victim. The third Not-So-Unforgivable is..._

"What are you reading?" Draco asked; when he finally got his breath back enough to stand. His hair was mused, and his clothes were rumpled but Salazar decided it looked better than the 'immaculate' look he usually sported.

"Your hair looks nice like that, you should gel it." Draco raised a hand to his hair and practically ran to a mirror, he began to try and flatten it then stopped.

"You like it?" He asked quietly, Salazar nodded. Draco dropped his hand and left his hair the way it was, messed. "The Dark Arts, Potter?" Draco asked when he noticed the book; he sat on the bed beside the brunette and lifted the pages to get a look at the front cover. "Where did you get this?" He asked in awe, "there are only 2 copies! Even my Father doesn't have one; he used to borrow the Black's copy. The second copy is missing no one has seen it in generations. Is this it?"

"No this one is the Black's copy." Salazar said simply and went back to reading. "Oh, and by the way Draco, my name is Salazar Harold Riddle and my mother was not a Mudblood." Draco gaped at him, "ask your Father, he'll explain."

"Salazar… how did you get the book?"

"My Godfather was Sirius Black."

"Was?" Draco asked, not really knowing what happened at the Ministry.

"He died." Salazar said coldly, so Draco thought it prudent to drop the subject.

"I should get back to my friends, can I see you again maybe?" He asked blushing, "to talk I mean, and maybe we could be friends?" Salazar nodded, and Draco climbed out the window and onto his broom.

"Your father sends his regards," Salazar shouted as Draco shot off on his Nimbus Two Thousand and One, back down to the Quidditch Pitch and his friends. With a smile, Salazar continued to stare at the page of his book that he was on, while really thinking of a way to meet Voldemort and Lucius this summer and explain his Dumbledore idea. And also he was imagining how Draco would feel writhing beneath him, completely naked.

"Was Malfoy just in here?" Neville asked from the doorway, his eyes wide. "Ron said he saw him fly out the window."

"He was, we had to talk." Salazar smirked when he said the word 'talk' and Neville decided he really didn't want to know, so he nodded and headed down to the Common Room again to tell Ron he was seeing things.

This summer was looking to be the best one yet, if Salazar could overlook the loss of Sirius for a little while.

**XXX**

Next chapter coming soon…

**Words:**

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting With The Enemy**

The start of the Summer Holidays, and Salazar is still exchanging owls with Lucius Malfoy, and even Voldemort has written him one or two. Remus comes and takes Salazar to Grimmauld Place, where he learns about Dumbledore's betrayals from the young brunette who still has the red and green books.

Please review…


	5. Meeting With The Enemy

Sorry it was longer than I intended to delay for… Took me all afternoon to do this chapter! It's a long one! The good news is that I updated Kiss Me Deadly last week, and Brothers In Arms… and this is the longest chapter so far.

FUTURE STORY OUTLINE:

As **MIRROR IMAGE** stole the outline I was going to use for **KISS ME DEADLY**, **_KMD_** now is going to have the same surprise ending I had planned all along, but instead it is going to focus on Harry trying to gather followers and recruits for the DA with the help of Snape and Malfoy's and Voldemort. The surprise ending will occur through the 6th year, so Harry isn't actually going to Graduate cause of an issue, which will remain a surprise… You're all welcome to guess if you like.

**BROTHERS IN ARMS** is going to happen the way I wanted it to, and will continue to do so… I will NOT give it up even if I get behind on my updating. Its hard to remember what happens in what order and I don't have to time to pick the book up and read when I feel like typing. Sorry.

But I am going to be making it a SERIES, as it is getting long. So for _THIRD_ and _FOURTH_ year, look out for **BROTHERS IN ARMS II**… _SECOND_ year is almost complete. There will not be a _SIXTH_ year though sorry.

**MIRROR IMAGE** will steal the plot line originally for **_KMD_**, which was that Harry helped Voldemort take over the Ministry and Hogwarts and make the Wizarding World a better place, cliché. Except it will be shorter than the other two… I'm aiming for around _15-20 chapters_. Most of it will be taking place within the Summer Break period.

Thanks for reading… Read the chapter now… And I hope you enjoy it.

**Words:** 4,766

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting With The Enemy**

The journey on the Hogwarts Express went as normal, Salazar, Hermione and Ron got a compartment to start with, Neville, Ginny and Luna arrived later, followed by Dean and Seamus who stayed for a few minutes and left to be alone again. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle turned up as usual, and spent a while teasing Luna and Neville while calling Ron, Ginny and Hermione names. Draco had turned to insult Salazar, to keep up appearances only mind you; Draco had no desire to stay on bad terms with the powerful brunette. He opened his mouth, but Salazar raised an eyebrow and licked his lips suggestively and Draco ended up letting out a moan rather than an insult. He turned and ran from the compartment, blushing profusely, his fingers stroking the fading purple mark on his neck, Crabbe and Goyle trailing after him.

"Uh, mate? What just happened?" Ron asked, eyes wide. Ginny was trying hard not to laugh at the blond. Neville and Salazar traded knowing smirks, which all but one of the friends was shocked to see on Neville's face, and burst out laughing. "Bloody mental," Ron decided.

Hermione just huffed and pulled out a book, before burying her nose in it. Ron shrugged, coming to terms with the fact no one was going to answer him and he pulled out a Wizarding Chess Board before challenging Neville to a game. Ginny and Luna started to talk about ex- and the prospective boyfriends at Hogwarts, that year and for the coming year. Salazar's name was mentioned once or twice and even Draco Malfoy, provided of course that his Gimpfuldimps cleared up, because that's what Luna believed made him act so horrid.

"Defiantly. If he wasn't such a git I wouldn't mind dating him," Ginny had grinned, her eyes glazing over as she probably started planning her wedding and future life as Mrs. Draco Malfoy, you know the way girls do. Ron had sputtered and sent his chessmen flying, which then caused the chessmen to riot and jump on Ron's feet, until he was hopping around the compartment cursing up a blue streak. Salazar raised an eyebrow and nudged Ginny out of her daydream, as far as he was concerned Draco would be his, not his redheaded friends, lover.

"We're here," Hermione said a little while later. With a sigh Salazar grabbed his things and waited till his friends had already left the compartment. He then wandlessly and wordlessly shrunk his trunk and Hedwig's cage, letting the snowy owl fly ahead of him. With a sad smile, Salazar watched as Hermione met with her parents, then Luna with her Father, before Neville found his Grandmother and then the Weasley's flocked over and group hugged Ginny and Ron. They then noticed him and he was crushed against Mrs. Weasley's ample bosom as well. With a polite smile he hugged her back and then turned to face his uncle who was glaring and shouting "boy" at him.

"I'm coming Uncle Vernon," Salazar said back, not loudly enough to be mistaken for 'cheek'.

Behind the Dursley's Salazar spotted Lucius Malfoy and his wife, and noticed Draco heading over to them. The blond boy caught Salazar's eyes and seemed to freeze in place as a small smile flitted across his lips and he raised his hand in a small wave. Ron started looking around to see which Slytherin-forward-slash-Death Eater family was behind them then turned back to blink stupidly as he noticed only Gryffindor's.

"Who the bloody hell is Malfoy waving at?" Ginny elbowed Ron, her mouth open in shock as Salazar raised a hand and took an imaginary hat off of his head before giving a small nod. Across from them, Draco's smile widened. Ron's mouth dropped open before he turned to glare at his best friend. "He got you with a curse while we weren't looking didn't he mate? Tell me which one, and I'll get him for you."

Ron was ready to charge over and give the blond what-for but Salazar's hand shot out and grabbed onto the neck of the redheads robes, stopping the teen before he had gotten going. "It's fine, Ronald." Salazar said tersely, feeling strangely protective of Draco.

He nodded once to Neville as he trailed after his Grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, and mouthed '**owl you later**' before the clumsy teen disappeared through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. He then turned to Draco, who had arrived by his parent's side. Lucius gave him a small smile and a nod, which Salazar took to mean his letter had been well received. "Bye guys," he told the Weasley's.

He walked slowly towards his Uncle, well not slowly per se but he didn't exactly start skipping while singing "It's a jolly holiday with Vernon, Vernon makes the sun shine bright" to convey his joy. Because he was less than joyful, but if he walked too slowly that could be mistaken for 'cheek' as well, or his Uncle would be given enough time around the 'freaks' to fear catching something, for which he'd beat Salazar for. Actually Vernon didn't really need a reason to beat Salazar, or Harry Potter. Well he was mostly known as 'boy' during the summer anyway, so he figured there was no point informing his _loving_ relatives of his name change.

As he was walking, not to slowly, but not skipping, he made sure to do _the_ walk right past the Malfoy's. During which time he nodded at Lucius and mouthed '**owl you again**', to which Lucius nodded back. He gave another small bow; akin to the one he gave Draco earlier, to Mrs. Malfoy, who smiled.

"Call me Narcissa dear, or Cissa," he nodded again, before picking up her right hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. Then he turned to Draco and raised his eyebrow again, his gazed fixed on the fading love bite. Draco's hand shot up to cover it, while he blushed slightly.

Salazar leaned as close to the blond teen as he dared in public and whispered, "we'll have to do something about that, hmm?" Draco looked at him in confusion, Salazar's hand came out to stroke the mark as well, "can't have it fade too much, can we?" Draco blushed again.

With a small laugh, Salazar had to run to catch his Uncle, '_how in the name of Circe did he get through the Barrier?_', Salazar wondered as he got in the car. He frowned when he noticed that only Vernon had come to get him: usually it was more than one person with him at all times, encase he tried anything 'freaky'. Lost in his musings, Salazar failed to note the odd glint in his Uncle's eyes, or the fact that they weren't driving towards Surrey.

When the car stopped, Salazar looked around for a moment before panic set in. He tried to draw in deep, slow breathes, but ended up choking. He didn't know where he was, or why, but he recognized the way his Uncle was looking at him. Before it occurred to Salazar to get out of the car using other door, Vernon had a fist in the black locks and was pulling the teen from the vehicle. Salazar cried out as he fell face first onto the ground, and felt his Uncle's foot slam into his ribs. He cried out from the pain, which only made his Uncle kick him harder.

Next Vernon punched him for a while, and then started to kick him again; in the ribs, in the legs, the back, the head, his torso, anywhere the Muggle could reach really. When the blows finally stopped, Salazar took in a deep breath, breathing in slowly as he tried not to aggravate the couple broken ribs he had. His Uncle had obviously gotten bored and abandoned him, no problem; he could apparate to the Leaky Cauldron. Of course Vernon had gotten bored, but only of using his hands and feet.

As Salazar was about to get up, he was hit across the lower back with something long and thin. With a cry he sunk to the ground again. Vernon had wondered off and found some sort of iron rod, but when Salazar concentrated on the pole he could tell it reeked of magic.

'_Someone conjured a pole for my Uncle to beat me with?_' Salazar asked himself, overwhelmingly hurt and outraged by the thought. '_Well they must still be there, unless the pole was conjured hours ago._' Determined to escape his Uncle, Salazar also made a mental note to search the surrounding area. '_At least I know its not Death Eater, they would have killed Vernon and beat me themselves… with their wands._' Salazar laughed as his mind was assaulted with the image of 60 or so Death Eaters standing around him, taking turns to hit him on the head with their wands.

"What are you laughing at boy?" Vernon growled as he took a swing at Salazar's head.

"N-Nothing, Si-ir." The teen stuttered through the pain. Vernon smirked.

Salazar looked up and noticed a white dot against the sky, which was growing larger. He almost cried out her name when the dot took the form of his snowy owl Hedwig. She'd get help, Salazar knew, she was a clever bird.

"It's for your own good, even the Dumbly man said so. For your own good you murdering freak! You think I didn't know boy? You killed your Godfather! The dirty murderer that he is, your still even worse. You're scum boy, filth! This is for your own good. Beat the magic out of you, the dirt and filth and freakishness. I'll beat it out of you," he mumbled, and Salazar had an inkling the man might be insane. Through out his tirade Vernon continued to hit the teenager, and Salazar bit through his lip trying not to call out.

Finally, the teen noticed a drop in his Uncles shoulders, and the hits didn't hurt as much, his Uncle was tiring. Salazar thought as hard as he could, and Vernon was knocked backwards with a wordless and wandless 'Expelliarmus'. While his Uncle blinked in shock, Salazar stood and limped as fast as he could away from the man.

He turned off that alley, into another and smacked straight into something or someone. The Wizard looked at Salazar in awe, "Mr. Potter! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!"

"Why?" Salazar grunted, "Because you wouldn't want me to see you advocating and aiding child abuse?"

"W-What do you mean, Mr. Potter?" The Wizard stuttered. And then Salazar noticed the colour of his robes, Order of the Phoenix.

"Did Dumbledore tell you to do it? Did he offer you a reward to watch and make sure my Uncle didn't kill me? Why?" Salazar felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, but he couldn't cry anymore. Not now, in front of this man, not so soon after Sirius' death, he didn't have enough tears to spare.

"Albus said it was good for you, discipline. But the noises I heard… you don't look disciplined, you look half-dead Mr. Potter… so it must have been Death Eaters. You're confused." The Wizard nodded and headed to find Death Eaters to arrest. Salazar shook his head.

He shouted after the fleeing Wizard, "why must I be confused? Why does no one believe me?" then he muttered quieter, "why should I save your sorry arses'?"

He turned and began to limp out of the alley, he didn't want to risk that Order member seeing him, or running into his Uncle again. He looked up at Hedwig, "go get Remus girl, bring him to the Leaky Cauldron." Hedwig turned and flew back in the direction she appeared. "Good girl," he breathed as he disappeared accompanied by the 'pop' of apparation.

Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, thankfully without splinching himself and glad he had bothered reading the Theory Textbook back at Hogwarts, Salazar entered with his head down, praying that no one would recognize him through the bruises. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, for him, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy had just flooed over, followed by Cissa and Draco. His eyes wide, Salazar turned his head away and whispered to the barman.

"Tom, can I have a room please?"

"Of course, Harry Potter!" He whispered back loudly, two or three people turned to gawk at them, but Salazar shot them glares out of the corner of his swollen eye. "Are you ok Sir?"

"Fine," he hissed. "When Remus Lupin floos in, send him up to my room and let him in please. I'm going to sleep." With that Salazar took the key from Tom's hand and headed to the stairs, before climbing them two at a time. He ignored the shooting pains in favour of getting as far away as quickly as possible from prying eyes.

_XXX_

Draco grinned as he heard someone greet Harry, or Salazar, and turned to face the person but the fellow teen turned his back on him. Draco frowned and looked at his mother, "did I make him angry again earlier?"

"No dear," Cissa smiled softly, "he isn't angry at you, or us." Draco smiled, reassured slightly.

"His Muggle Uncle?" Lucius asked softly, worry swirling in his usually cold grey eyes.

Snape scoffed, "why would his Muggles harm the brat? He's treated like a prince! I bet the Muggle woman forgot to cook his favourite meal or something."

"OPEN YOUR EYES SEVERUS!" Cissa shrieked at him, and Lucius glared at anyone who looked over until they looked away again, "The boy is a walking bruise. Did you not see it? The poor child," she continued quieter.

Snape turned to stare at the stairs, "the boy said Lupin was coming. The wolf will take care of things."

"Sev!" Draco admonished, "you could get in trouble if you stand by and watch The Chosen One die you know." Snape rolled his eyes, and walked briskly up the stairs.

"Hogwarts business," he told the barman as he passed by Tom, and up the stairs before pounding on Harry's door.

_XXX_

When the door didn't open after 10 minutes of banging on it, Snape cast an unlocking charm and let himself in. As he was taking so long, he knew the others would go on ahead of him. He didn't mind, they only came to get new dress robes, and Lucius knew his measurements and what colour to get: black. He closed the door behind himself, and stalked over tot eh small bed in the corner of the room.

On top of the bed, if Snape hadn't known that was Harry Potter, he would have said it was one of the most beautiful young men he had ever seen. Yes, Beautiful. High cheekbones, narrow aristocratic nose, and his hair was longer than it had been when the boy had arrived, Severus was sure. It hung down to his shoulders now, and lay spread out on his pillow like an ebony halo. The Potions Master smiled and brushed a strand away from his forehead to stare at the Lightening Bolt scar that stood starkly out against the ivory white skin.

"He really does look like Our Lord," Snape breathed, but knowing why or how. "Except his eyes…"

A voice from behind him cut him off, "Tom Riddle had green eyes while he was at school." Snape turned and gave Remus a curt nod. "Hello Severus, what is going on?" Snape stepped to one side, giving Remus a full-on view of Harry's battered body. "Gods! Salazar, what happened to you?"

"Why are you using my House's name?" Remus ignored the man, unsure if he knew about Harry's real name. Even though Remus didn't know why he had that name, he owed it to his surrogate-Godson to use it.

"Do you have any potions on you Severus?" The Potions Master raised an eyebrow clearly saying 'When don't I?' before reaching into his robe pocket and pulling out a phial of paste.

"Rub this on the bruises," he pulled out a blue coloured potion in another phial, "make him drink that, it will numb the pain." He also handed Remus a yellow potion, "for the bones." Was all Snape said, before nodding and leaving the room, taking care to close and ward the door after he left.

"Right then, Cub." Remus waved his wand and Salazar's clothes were gone, and the boy was left lying there in a pair of emerald green silk boxers, Remus raised an eyebrow.

"G-Gift from G-Ginny…" Came a weak voice from the bed, "I-Insisted I s-should get a g-girlfriend…" Remus chuckled.

"I don't want to know what your other underwear was like then," the Werewolf began to rub some of the bruise salve onto the teenagers patchwork coloured skin.

"Didn't have any," Salazar whispered and the Wolf in Remus growled in outrage. The teen smiled and opened his mouth wide allowing his proxy-Godfather to pour the numbing potion and then the bone-mending potion down his throat.

"Well… we're done now." Remus smiled softly, his voice shaky.

"Floo Mrs. Weasley…" his eyes drifted shut for a moment, "t-tired," Remus smiled, "ask her f-for my Vault key. I need y-you to get me some clothes p-please." Remus nodded and with a pat to Salazar's head, he left the room.

_XXX_

Narcissa decided that Draco _really_ liked Salazar Riddle, or Harry Potter, because her son had never turned down a shopping trip, but when Severus didn't come down and Lucius moved to leave the small pup, Draco told them he'd wait for his Godfather. Narcissa had cooed softly and Lucius had raised an eyebrow before nodding and leading his wife from the room.

And when went upstairs, Draco was sitting at the table as close to the staircase as he could get, when Severus came down stairs Draco was still sitting there twiddling his thumbs as his patience wore thin but he nodded Severus out of the door and when Remus came downstairs Draco was pacing across the floor in front of the first step.

"Professor!" Draco called out as Remus tried to side step him.

The light haired man smiled softly, "Remus Lupin, Master Malfoy, I'm no longer your teacher," Draco's face flushed at that comment.

"I'm sorry about the things I said that year. You were the best Defence teacher we had." The young blond smiled softly as the most important person left alive to Harry beamed at him. "Where's Har- Salazar?"

"Upstairs, asleep, I'm going to get him some clothes, his were ruined. I need to get his Vault key first." Remus smiled, "you can go up and see him I suppose." He figured if Salazar could trust Lucius Malfoy, it wasn't too much of a stretch to trust his son as well, especially considering the way the young blond fingered his love bite when ever he said the brunettes name.

"I can buy him some clothes," Remus opened his mouth to decline, "he'll have to pay me back of course, but it would be quicker. I'm sure my parents already have Galleons out and they're in Madame Malkins as we speak." He looked so hopeful, so desperate to please Harry that Remus smiled and nodded. "Great! I'll just go find Father and well Salazar is only a little shorter than me so I can fit his robes," Remus raised an eyebrow, "oh and a shirt or something as well I suppose."

"Thank you Draco, I'm sure Salazar will thank you as well when he wakes up."

"Can I come back and see him?" The blond bit his bottom lip and stared up at the ceiling as if trying to search for his maybe-lover-maybe-boyfriend through the brink and the cement.

"I think he would like that, should I come with you?"

"Yes, then we can fit you as well, Harry's gift of course." The blond said calmly, as he knew the Werewolf would accept gifts difficultly, even more so from strangers. "You may tell him I forced you. Oh and I draw the line at fitting – jeans – horridly Muggle things!" The teen shuddered and Remus found himself laughing as he trailed behind the young man out of the pub.

_XXX_

Salazar woke about an hour later, but no one was in the room with him. He found Hedwig perched on the windowsill outside his room and let her in. "Hey girl."

She hooted and nipped his finger, "where'd you get to?" She held a leg out and Salazar pulled off the parchment tied to her. "It's from Neville?" He asked no one in particular as he opened it.

'_Hey_ _Harry_ _uh, Salazar,_

'Sorry mate, I'm still getting used to it all. Anyway, just writing to let you know I'm home safe, hope the same can be said for you. Well, I'd thought you'd like to know that Gran, uh, was real pleased with me when I got home. Apparently I've been invited to some fancy party the Malfoy's are throwing. And yeah, I know you're wondering why my Light Side Grandmother is happy I'm going to the home of one of the Darkest Families around, well it's a Pureblood thing.

'_Every year, maybe twice a year, a Pureblood throws a Party, the Families or Houses take turns. The Potters and the Longbottoms don't anymore because there aren't any Male's left in the Family. Nor do the Black's because well Sirius Black was the Head of Black House and he was a convict, and before that in Azkaban, I suppose now that he's, you know, someone else will take over Black House. As for the Longbottoms well there is me, but I'm considered a 'squib' you know so I'm never invited, that's why Gran's so happy. She's invited too of course but I doubt she'll come. Maybe this will be a good time to speak to Lord Malfoy?_

'_Anyway, you'll probably receive an invitation_ _if your Uncle hasn't already burnt yours that is._ _Uh… I probably shouldn't have said that, sorry. _

'_Anyway, got to go, Gran wants me; I'll see you at the Party?_

'_Neville.'_

Salazar smiled, and wrote a quick note back, saying he'd see a Goblin and ask if Sirius had a Will, and he'd ask Lucius personally if he was invited and thank the elder blond on Neville's behalf. Hedwig flew off leaving Salazar alone again. He looked around the room, praying Remus hadn't burnt his old clothing. Thankfully he found them bloody and dirty but intact. He reached into the pockets and began pulling out his shrunken trunk and owl cage. He enlarged them and pulled out his copy of '_Curses: Not As Bad As The Unforgivables, But Close by Sarsarin Black_'

_The third Not-So-Unforgivable is The Conseco or the 'dismemberment' Curse. Its incantation is_ 'Laceratus' _which means 'to be torn to pieces'. Each time the incantation is pronounced correctly, one limb will we rendered from the body, causing excruciating pain and, if I say so myself, mass amounts of mess. To cast the incantation correctly, perform the standard 'swish and flick' movements, and pronounce 'Lake-rat-us'. The fourth Not-So-Unforgivable is…_

Salazar looked up from his reading when he heard the door open; he smiled at Remus and then at Draco as the teen closed the door. "Well, the good or the bad news Cub?"

Draco's eyes widened, the Werewolf thought Harry was his Cub? The blond swallowed loudly, realizing how lucky he was to have survived 3rd year. He cast a wary look at the fair-haired Wizard who laughed softly. Salazar patted the bed beside him and Draco sat. "Good news."

"Good news is that we have you some dress robes, trousers; leather, cord, silk, satin, cotton, wool, no jeans though, and shirts and sweaters; cashmere mostly of course." Salazar glared, "don't look at me like that Cub, blame Draco's mother!"

"Cissa? Hmm… what's the bad news?"

"We still have to get your Vault key and go to Gringotts. The Malfoy's bought your new stuff. And Draco here bullied me into getting some dress robes as well."

"He did?" Salazar grinned, "Bought time someone convinced you!" He paused, "wait… you bought…?" Draco flushed.

"The quicker we shopped the quicker I could get to see you, and Circe knows how incompetent those Weasley's are. They probably lost the key or-" Draco closed his mouth with an audible snap before he could suggest the Weasley's sold the key to pay for food. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's fine. I don't expect you to get along with my friends, but please be civil?" Draco nodded and was rewarded with a quick kiss that had the blond grinning like a Hufflepuff for at least 5 minutes afterwards. "I'll pay you back." Remus smiled and left the room to use the fireplace downstairs after offering to get Salazar's key back. "So… I got a letter from Neville."

"Oh and what did Longbottom have to say?" Draco asked while scooting closer to Salazar while trying not to look obvious or clingy.

"He's been invited to one of your Pureblood Parties apparently. Thank your Father for him will you?" Salazar said coyly.

"Why don't you?" Draco asked confused.

"I have no reason to bring the conversation up."

"Aren't you coming?" Draco cried, sorely disappointed.

"I wasn't aware I was invited," the raven-haired teen smirked at the blond's shocked look. His mouth opened and closed for a moment then snapped shut.

"There must be a mistake, I watched Father write it and send it out! He did yours and Longbottoms the moment we arrived at the Manor!"

Salazar gave up, and burst into peels of laughter, "I was teasing, calm down Dragon."

"You got one then?" Then he smiled dopily, "dragon?"

"Yes, like a nickname," Draco's smile widened, "and no I didn't, but that's most likely because I didn't go to my relative's, I'm here now aren't I?"

"Father will send another one, I swear. Along with an invite for Remus," Draco was rewarded with another quick kiss for thinking of the Werewolf and being kind to him. "Wait, why don't you come back with us? You can stay at the Manor and explain what happened to you and about your new name? And Remus can come. I'm sure Father wont mind!" His face was blank and his voice sounded like his suggestion was an everyday occurrence, and he couldn't care whether you accepted or declined. But the sigh of happiness tined relief belayed his calm manner and showed Salazar how worried Draco was that his offer would be turned down.

"Come on, we should find the adults." Salazar rolled from the bed, still in boxers and pulled on some of the clothes Cissa chose for him, before packing the rest and shrinking his trunk again. "Come on then, love."

"Love?" Draco whispered as his fingers entwined with Salazar's and let himself be led from the room and down the stairs.

"Would you prefer pet?" The blond glared holes in the back of the brunette's head.

The adults, all of them, were gathered at the bottom of the stairs and nodded as the teens descended. Snape glared at their linked hands, while Cissa started cooing again and Lucius smirked, which caused Draco to blush faintly, but surprisingly Salazar only raised an eyebrow and pulled the blond close against his side. Remus pointed to his nose when asked why he wasn't more surprised or outraged.

The Werewolf held out the Vault key and with a smile Salazar took it. "If you'll follow me, I'll get your money back for you. Thank you kindly by the way."

"It was no trouble. Also – Salazar? – should you be walking around? You wont be healed fully yet." Narcissa said softly, then proceeded to try and mother the teen. Her hand lifting his shirt while looking for bruises or gently prodding his ribs: a contradiction if there ever was one.

"I'm fine Cissa, I have always healed fast."

In order to distract his Mother, Draco turned to his Father and said, "Father, did you know Salazar has been reading '_Curses: Not As Bad As The Unforgivables, But Close by Sarsarin Black_'? He owns the Black copy."

Lucius turned to gape at the teen while Remus growled softly, "Cub?"

"Sirius borrowed it to me," and that was the end of an argument on Remus' part. The walk to Gingotts and the waiting to be seen by a Goblin was spent discussing the pros and cons of various Not-So-Unforgivable curses in comparison to the Unforgivable curses. In the end they all agreed to disagree.

**XXX**

NEXT CHAPTER:

**Words:**

**Chapter 5**

**Inheritance**

X – Salazar pays the Malfoy's back

X – Salazar emancipates himself and therefore gets his Inheritance early.

X – He chooses a new guardian, not Remus.

X – Draco talks to Lucius about having Salazar and Remus spend the summer at Malfoy Manor.

X – Sirius Black's Will is read by request.

X – Dumbledore is caught doing something he shouldn't be doing by his close friend.

Until then… Please review!


	6. Inheritance

Ha! What a fluke, 5000 words exactly

Anyway, sorry it has taken so long, since these chapters are so long (and they will most likely stay that way) I am unable to write them in one go any time other than the weekend, as I'm very busy.

I started it last night, and this morning I was out until afternoon, then my (younger) brother taught me how to drive a Quad Bike, and I tried to give him a heart attack (I'm a dangerous driver lol) serves him right!

But I've done it now… And I hope you all enjoy it! Please review

**Words:** 5,000

**Chapter 5**

**Inheritance**

They were still debating the benefits of the Avada Kedavra compared to death by the Cruoris Curse when a Goblin finally saw fit to speak to them. Remus was halfway through a rant about how nothing could justify the use of the Killing Curse while Severus snarled at him that it was preferable to having your blood boiled until your veins burst. The Goblin just stared at them; his eyebrow would have been raised if he had them. The goblin coughed loudly and Remus whirled around, startled. Snape gave a snort and a mocking sneer in the Werewolf's direction.

"Which of you needs assistance?" He asked curtly.

Salazar stepped forward, "Hello, may I enquire to your name?" The goblins eyes widen comically.

"Gripsure, kind sir, and your own?" The Malfoy's and Snape were horrified at how Salazar was treating the goblin; it was like being friends with a house-elf…

"Salazar Harold Riddle," his eyebrow rose when the goblin smirked.

"We always recognize our customers, Mr. Potter, I just wanted to see which name you'd use." Salazar snorted, trying not to laugh, and smacked the goblin across the back good-naturedly. "Will you all be going down together?" Narcissa said one cart-ride was enough for her, and Lucius and Severus stayed with her. "Right this way Sirs." Salazar, Draco and Remus followed the goblin and climbed into the carts.

"Did you know, I really use to believe there were dragons down here, when I was younger." Salazar smiled at Draco, "I use to beg Father to make the goblin stop the cart so I could try and see one. Every time I thought I caught a glimpse we were going to fast for me to be sure, you know?" Salazar smiled.

"What makes you think there aren't dragons, Dragon?" Remus' eyebrow rose at the nickname and Gripsure just smirked.

"Do you think there are?" he asked excited, then turned to Gripsure. "Are there?"

"If Mr. Potter said there are, we'd better make sure to get our hands on some." Gripsure smirked at Salazar who rolled his eyes.

Draco frowned, "hey, yes I think so. It's the perfect hiding place. When we stop I'll call out in Parseltongue and see if anything answers ok?" Draco nodded and beamed. Salazar leaned forward and pressed their lips together quickly. "You really like dragons huh?"

"Yeah! When I was younger I used to collect toy dragons. Stuffed ones, glass ones, marble ones, plastic ones that flew, ones made out of real dragon scales, I even had a Muggle one that attached to the ceiling and when it was turned on it flew round and round on a bit of wire. It was cool!" The blond exclaimed. Even Gripsure had to smile at him.

"Damn, you do like dragons," Salazar laughed. "I'm surprised you haven't tried to get Luc to buy you one."

"I did, Fudge told Father no. Not even a Malfoy can have a dragon. It was so unfair!" Salazar laughed. "I was six ok!" He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"Relax, Dragon," the younger teen whispered leaning forward to cup the blond's chin with one hand, turning his face towards his own. "Must have been nice, to know that your Dad tried to make you happy."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Salazar's finger was against Draco's lips before the blond could finish apologizing for making the brunette think about his Uncle. Salazar leaned closer, his lips pressing against his – lover? Boyfriend? – Dragon's lips, as his tongue came out to trace the seam. Draco's mouth opened as he let out a small moan, Salazar's fingers tangled in blond hair. The brunette thrust his tongue into the other boy's mouth and traced his gums. Draco tried to get closer to Salazar's body, is hips rocking softly trying to create more friction between them: his body able to remember how good Salazar had made him feel the last day of school.

The pulled apart when Remus tapped Draco on the back and growled loudly, the blond having not heard him when he growled quietly, for the last five minutes. "Come on, we're here."

Draco's cheeks turned pink, and he ducked his head trying to hide behind his fringe as he stood and climbed out of the cart. Salazar, who was sporting a self-satisfied smirk as he eyed the bulge in Draco's trousers, followed him.

"Is it laundry day or are you just happy to see me?" He whispered, but Remus heard him and chuckled. Draco just looked confused, "Muggle thing." He paused, then added, "You are hard," was the only explanation offered and Draco just shrugged the comment off by taking Salazar's hand in his own and interlacing their fingers. If possible Salazar's smirked widened.

"You know, I didn't think the Gryffindor Golden Boy knew how to smirk," Draco teased.

"Losing someone you love is a lot like Azkaban," Salazar said softly, his voice cold. Like it had been when Draco asked what happened that night in the Ministry back in the brunette's dorm room. "It changes you. Or in my case, it makes you stop caring what other people think about you. Makes you stop trying to justify your actions to others." Draco looked down again, his grip tightened on Salazar's fingers as if the teen would pull away.

"I'm sorry about Black, uh Sirius. Is it because of me? I mean what happened with Umbridge and me and the other Slytherins? Did that do anything…?" Draco's tongue flicked out to lick his lips nervously. Salazar was aware that, ahead of them, Remus could still hear every word and was also listening in. He didn't want to stop the older man: neither of them could talk straight about Sirius right now except to say the standard 'I miss him' so if the Werewolf wanted to listen to someone else talk about Sirius, Salazar wouldn't begrudge him it.

"No Dragon," Draco would never be able to explain how much the pet name comforted him right then, the fact that Salazar had used it instead of, say, his surname meant the brunette believed Draco wasn't at fault. "It wasn't you guys honest. When it happened I blamed Umbridge: if she hadn't have interrupted the firecall I would have been able to see Sirius, to check on him. I blamed Snape: I told him, I told him and he looked at me like I had the pneumonic plague. He told Umbridge I was insane and turned away. All he had to do was nod or look at me in that way he does. You know the one that means 'I know, but I don't care, but I do know'? That's all.

"But he turned away, and Dumbledore, gods I blamed Dumbledore. Still do a little to be honest. He hadn't spoken to me all year; if he were speaking to me I would have gone to him. I dreamt I was Nagini over the summer and I felt like he was afraid of me maybe, or he blamed me. And I couldn't go to him. So I went alone, but my friends followed me. And now the only person I can really blame," Draco raised an eyebrow, "ok the only two people I can really blame, minus Dumbledore, is myself and Sirius."

Salazar heard Remus gasp, and he noticed Draco squeeze his hand. "If he had listened and stayed at Order Headquarters, he would be alive, but he came after me. And that makes it my fault! I went and he followed and it's both of our faults, but he's dead and Merlin I miss him, and I loved him, but he's dead. So its not like I can scream about how it's his fault you know. Fuck!"

He squeezed his eyes closed, and pulled his hand free from Draco's and used it to rub the tears from his eyes. While he tried to compose himself, Remus 'accio-ed' the vault key from Salazar's pocket and unlocked Vault 613 for him. Salazar looked up as Remus handed the key back and he smiled softly. He took two steps into the vault before turning to Draco. "It wasn't your fault ok?"

"Ok," the blond whispered back, his hand cradled to his chest. Salazar smiled softly and held his hand out. Draco happily placed his own hand back in the brunettes grip, and followed him into the vault. "That's a lot of galleons, Harry."

"I know," the brunette smiled. "What did you think I was poor?" Draco blushed, "Weasley poor or worse?"

"There isn't a 'worse' compared to the Weasley's Harry," Draco said snidely then blushed harder and looked down. "Sorry again." Salazar just glared at him, but let it drop. "And its not my fault," Draco tried to defend himself, "what would you have thought if you saw me in those atrocious clothes you wore?"

"I'd think you got dressed in the dark," Salazar laughed.

"Or were colour blind," Remus added. Draco's mouth dropped open. "Or just plain blind." The Werewolf laughed at the blond's gob smacked expression.

"Shut up," he mumbled embarrassed. "It's a-"

"Pureblood thing?" Salazar smirked. Draco refused to answer. "Well I have new clothes for now, thanks to your Mother's fabulous taste, speaking of how much do I owe you?"

Draco looked to Remus, as he figured Salazar would be more likely to believe the Werewolf on this. "45,687 Galleons and 14 Sickles." Remus said hurriedly. Salazar whistled as his brain processed the number.

"Where did you shop? 5th Avenue?" Draco looked confused again. "American Muggle thing," he elaborated. Salazar looked at Gripsure, who had been standing to the side, smirking silently though out their teasing and talking. "Want to help me count?"

Gripsure pulled out a pouch made of crushed black velvet, with unicorn hair, instead of string used to pull it closed tight at the top. "Say the sum," the goblin passed the pouch to Salazar.

"45 thousand, 6 hundred and 87 Galleons, and 14 Sickles." He said in one breath and 'wow-ed' as he felt the pouch grow heavier. He opened the top and looked inside; the pouch was filled completely with gold coins and occasional silver coins. He pulled the unicorn hair and passed the pouch to Draco. "Why did you take out so much money to begin with?"

"Father has a cheque book," Draco placed the pouch in one of his robe pockets as he headed back to the cart.

"Can I have one of those?" Salazar asked Gripsure. The goblin nodded and climbed into the cart as well. When Remus and Salazar were seated, Remus between both teenagers as a precaution, Gripsure had the cart head towards the Malfoy vault so Draco could put the money back.

A little while later, those who had gone down to the vaults met with those who hadn't and Remus and Snape immediately started their debate again. Lucius leaned over to Salazar and said in a stage whisper, "this could be mistaken for foreplay." Remus blushed a decidedly attractive shade of crimson.

Salazar punched Lucius lightly on the shoulder. "Stop, you," he laughed along with the blond Wizard.

"Mr. Potter," Gripsure called over and the group immediately headed in that direction. "If you could follow me, I will get you a Gringotts Issued Cheque Book, thank you." Salazar nodded and took two steps forward before stopping.

"There's something else I wish to speak with you about, if I may." Gripsure just nodded and carried on walking. "Professor, if you'd come with us?" Snape glared at the young brunette but walked ahead of him anyway, his robes billowing out behind him. "Hmm," Salazar huffed as he practically jogged to keep up.

They went into a small office behind the main reception desk, and another goblin nodded hello. "Hello Griphook," the goblin's eyes widened.

"You remembered me Mr. Potter?" He asked slightly astonished.

"But of course."

"Ah," said Gripsure, "you know my brother? Well this certainly makes things easier." The brother goblins spoke for a few moments in Gobbledegook before turning to face the two Wizards. "Have a seat, sirs."

Griphook pushed forward a small rectangular book, and Salazar flipped it open to the first page. "Fill in the details, name, vault number, etc., and that's your Gringotts Issued Cheque Book done. Onto the next matter at hand? If you would fill us in Mr. Potter?"

Snape glared at the young wizard, "yes please do Potter, some time this century." Salazar glared right back.

"I was wondering, if it would be possible to emancipate myself? Or perhaps choose a new guardian so I would be able to spend my summers in the Wizarding World? I feel rather unsafe with magic-hating-Muggles who follow Dumbledore's orders without question."

"And what were those orders, Potter?" Snape asked snidely.

"Did you miss the part where my Uncle beat me half to death? Did you need to use the bathroom? Or maybe the show was getting a bit slow and you fell asleep?" Salazar sneered at the Potions Master and turned back to the goblin.

Griphook pursed his lips and mumbled in Gobbledygook, Gripsure nodded and left the room. He came back a few minutes later with a file marked '**Salazar Harold Riddle/Harry James Potter'** and flipped it open.

Griphook took it from his brother and skimmed the text, frowning. "It says here, that should the Muggles die, or be found unsuitable Albus Dumbledore would be your guardian. And he may or may not have you live with him, he could choose to leave you with anyone he sees fit." Salazar hissed angrily, swearing in Parseltongue.

"It also says that your guardians should have been a Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, or Frank and Alice Longbottom, should James and Lily Potter be unable to care for you. Very peculiar," Griphook murmured.

"So, is there anything I can do about it?"

"Well it's not illegal to place you with a family not chosen by the deceased parents, but it is rather uncommon. Nothing can be done about that, but you can choose a new guardian and any rights Dumbledore and those Muggles have over you are null and void."

"Please, if you wouldn't mind telling me how."

"Just choose someone, if they accept, you have a new guardian." Gripsure answered.

"Does it mean I have to live with that person?" Salazar asked worriedly.

"No, once you have emancipated yourself you no longer have to live with your guardian, chosen for or by you. By choosing a new guardian, it means that your old guardians cannot fight your emancipation and claim a) you were not acting of your free will or b) that someone made a mistake. It effectively makes Dumbledore nothing more than your Headmaster."

"What is he now then?" Salazar was confused by the hints the goblins kept dropping. Neither answered him.

"Choose a guardian after filling out these forms please." Griphook shoved some papers towards Salazar, along with a quill. Salazar quickly filled in his name, the names of the Muggles, reasons for emancipation and signed the bottom of the parchment. "A copy will be owled to the Muggles." He rolled the parchment and it portkeyed itself to the Ministry, Department of Child Welfare. "Have you chosen a guardian?"

"Yes," he paused. "Severus Snape."

Snape reacted better than Salazar anticipated, he'd jumped up and screamed "you must be joking!" before his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped to the ground unconscious. Rather uncharacteristic of the Slytherin Head of House, but then again, it's not every day your worst enemy's son, who is also your second worst enemy, asks you to be – in everything but blood and DNA – your father.

"Well that went well," Griphook snorted as he laughed, and Salazar 'Enervated' Snape. "What be your answer?" The goblin asked, and Salazar thought he sounded like a pirate and had to bite his bottom lip so he wouldn't answer 'aye and a bottle of rum'.

"Me? What? Why?" Snape's mouth was open and his eyes wide, and Salazar gave himself a mental high five for being able to shock the unflappable 'Greasy Git'.

"Yes you, Professor. What: well that was already covered. And why: well Dumbledork is definitely not going to think of you is he?" Snape just nodded, looking for all the world a man who had just received the death penalty.

"Where do I sign?" Griphook thrust a piece of parchment at him and Snape picked up the quill Salazar had used, and signed his name. "Of my own free will, and of sound mind, I take up the mantle of Guardian. I will protect and raise and cherish and teach the Ward I have bound myself to. I, Severus Osiris Snape, will love" – he seemed to choke on the word – "my Ward, Salazar Riddle Harry Potter, and I thank the Fates for their generous blessing. As it is written," he passed the parchment to Salazar who signed his own name under Snape's. The parchment rolled itself up, and also disappeared to the Department of Child Welfare.

"So mote it be," Snape finished. He stared at Salazar for a moment and opened his mouth to speak before quickly closing it again. "If you wish you may spend the summer with me, Potter."

"Thank you Sir, but Draco has already offered to have me."

"I bet he has," Snape muttered, casting a leer in the teenager's direction. Salazar even blushed faintly. Snape snickered quietly. As they stood to leave, Griphook raised his hand.

"We have, one more thing to discuss with you Young Master Snape," Salazar cast a glance to Snape who nodded, indicating that the goblin had addressed Salazar correctly, "if you would follow Gripsure, I will have those waiting on you brought along shortly."

Snape and Salazar both nodded, said 'goodbye' to Griphook, and followed Gripsure out of the door and into another, slightly large, office.

_XXX_

Meanwhile, Draco had dragged both his Mother and Father a little way away from Remus and made sure to speak in French so the Werewolf couldn't overhear.

"Father, Mother, I already asked but I wanted to make sure it was ok with you both," he started but Narcissa interrupted him with a small laugh.

"Yes Draco, Salazar may spend the summer at the Manor. I'm sure Tom will be thrilled also." The blond woman patted her son on the shoulder and dismissed herself. She moved to stand beside Remus and they began to make small talk, while she reassured him they were talking about Salazar not him. Remus just smiled and nodded, not feeling particularly offended even if they were speaking about him.

"Father, could you send Harry another invitation? And could you give one to Remus as well please?" Lucius just raised an eyebrow, "Harry didn't get his, because it went to the Muggle's home. And Mr. Lupin isn't that bad, and he's the remaining member of Harry's family, I mean adopted family. Please Father?"

"Of course, Drake." The teen smiled. "I shall invite them both to stay shall I?" Draco's eyes widened; the portraits would be complaining of contamination, and if it was anyone other than Salazar's surrogate Godfather, Lucius would also be kicking up a stink a the abominable idea of having a _beast_ in his precious Manor. But as it was, Remus was Salazar's family, and as Draco said, he wasn't that bad.

"Thank you Father." The two walked over to Cissa and Remus.

"Mr. Lupin, if you would allow me to extend an invitation to yourself and Master Riddle. I would be honoured if you both would consider spending the summer at my family Manor with myself and my family." Lucius offered formally. Remus was floored.

"Um," he swallowed, trying not to cry. "Thank you, we would both love to." The blond aristocrat smirked and was about to say something else when Griphook coughed, drawing everyone's attention.

"If you would all follow me, we have a Will to read." He turned and walked to the room Gripsure had led Snape and Salazar.

_XXX_

"I, Sirius Orion Black, of sound mind and free will bequeath all my worldly possession to a chosen few.

"To loyal friends, and to family – you wish you could choose yourself and those you wouldn't change for all the tea in India – I leave you my possessions, and charge you with my memory.

"To enemies who failed to kill me and those I love, I hope I'm buried upside down so you can all kiss my arse. To the one who did kill me, well I'll be damned. To Bellatrix: if you didn't kill me, I'm sticking up the proverbial finger, and if you did kill me well let's just say I can't wait to see you again. Harry, you have my full permission to kill that bitch!

"To Harry James Potter, or whatever your real name is, yes I know you're adopted. Sorry kiddo, don't be mad at me but while Lily was scary James could be rather persuasive. Only Dumbledore, James and I knew. Might explain why I ended up in Azkaban eh kiddo? Anyway, I don't know who your parents are but I'm sure Remus will help you look.

"Harry Potter, of free will, of sound mind, of my hopes and dreams and fears, of my magic, of the Fates, in name and magic, by blood and breath, I make you my Heir in all things Black. Welcome to the family Pup. Tell my Mother to go fuck herself for me, would you?

"Harry Potter, I leave you my legacy – uh, you probably wont want that – and my fortune, all holdings and properties belonging to the Black Family before and after my death now belong to you. Give Albus a scare for me huh? Talk to Tonks, as family she will trust and obey you above even Dumbledore.

"Remus John Lupin, friend, family, pack, I leave you the sum of 10,000,000 Galleons on the condition that you keep it for yourself, do not give it to anyone else that includes Harry, and that you enjoy yourself. Remus if you dare say it's too much; Harry is allowed to smack you. I also leave you some Manor somewhere from my Father's side of the family; the house-elves might be a little saner at least. Can't quite remember where it is, but Griphook will know the one I mean.

"Remus Lupin, by sound mind and free will, I make you a Ward of the Family. May Harry protect you and care for you, and yours. Always, I'm so sorry Moony: I fucked up again huh?

"Severus Osiris Snape, I leave you my humblest apologies, well overdue I know. I also leave you my personal – because the official Marauder's one was given to Harry the summer after 4th year – repertoire of Pranks and Tricks. As you have been the target for most of these I doubt I need to explain what they are. My only request is that you use a few on Dumbledore and the Order members, not Tonks… actually go ahead and get Tonks anyway I'm sure she'll enjoy it.

"To the Malfoy's, as Narcissa was always the only member of my family I haven't fantasized about killing, painfully, I leave you permission to use the Black Family Home, but I do not grant you possession of it. If Harry wants he may give it over to you Sissy. I also leave your boy use of the family vaults should he wish to use them. This doesn't mean I like him; he was still a git when I died.

"Anyhow, I think that's the end of that. One more thing, Pup, if you dare blame yourself I'll come right back Fates be damned, and I will haunt you so bad those Muggles will seem like a godsend. Glad I cleared that up, well toodle-pip!"

_XXX_

Albus Dumbledore frowned as Jack Purvis, the newest Order recruit, explained what had happened earlier that day. "He looked half dead Albus, surely a Death Eater must have snuck up on them."

"No, no, Jack, that was his Uncle." Albus muttered, patting the mans shoulder in a mockery of comfort.

"But Albus, he could have died-"

"Now, really Jack, it wasn't that bad. Harry has been through worse. He wont die, he can't die. Do stop worrying." Albus leaned over his desk to pet Fawkes, "neither shall live while the other survives…" he quoted softly to himself. He'd known the fake prophecy for so long even he was starting to believe in it. "Is that all?"

"He could have died," Purvis whispered, as he backed out of the room.

"Oh and Jack," Purvis looked up, his eyes wide with terror. "Avada Kedavra," Jack Purvis dropped to the floor in a flash of green light, eyes wide open. "Morsmorde," Albus added after a pause, his wand pointed at Purvis' left arm. If the man had been alive, he would have screamed in pain as the Dark Mark was burnt onto the skin of his forearm.

"That's taken care of, mmm…" Fawkes trilled in anger, but Albus took it for something else, "you're right Fawkes, the use of an Unforgivable is still worth a life sentence, even for me." He raised his wand again, and pointed it to the mans head. "'Erumpo'", he said loudly and the top of Purvis' head exploded spraying the door with blood and grey matter. Bits of bone embedded themselves in the ceiling and Albus rolled his eyes.

"Harry is turning out to be a lot of work," he waved his wand and cleaned up the mess. As Purvis was now a Death Eater no one would bother with an autopsy as the corners at St. Mungos could be convinced Purvis had it coming. No one would know the injury to his head was antemortum.

Fawkes trilled in horror, and bite Albus on the hand, leaving a large gash that bled profusely. Fawkes disappeared in a ball of flames, breaking the familiar bond he held with Albus. The old Wizard hardly noticed, he was so engrossed in levitating the body and trying to along-side-apparate it. He landed in a well-to-do Muggle area and dropped the body. He raised his wand and set fire to one house, and half blew up a second house.

The people in the two houses ran out into the street trying to escape the ruins with their lives: obviously more people escaped the burning house than the house that had fallen on its owners heads. Albus nodded and cast a memory charm before disapparating. If anyone asked the Muggles, they would say men in black dresses and white masks appeared and tried to kill them. The disappeared when men in pink dresses appeared and stopped Purvis.

Pleased with himself, Albus had a lemon drop before offering one to Fawkes. He frowned when he noticed the phoenix was absent.

_XXX_

As Salazar Harold Riddle, Potter, Snape, Black – unofficial Weasley? – left Gringotts with the newest additions to his family, he was overcome with an overwhelming sense feeling of dread. He swayed slightly and Snape had, rather than let him fall as he once would have done, caught him and wrapped an arm around the teen's waist to steady him.

"You ok?" Draco asked, biting his bottom lip nervously, his eyes filled with worry. Before Salazar could answer, his hand flew to his forehead and his mouth dropped open in a silent scream. His eyes closed of their own accord, but he squeezed them anyway, trying to block the images playing behind his eyelids. If he squeezed them closed tight enough his non-vision would turn black: he squeezed tighter, his free hand clenched into a fist as he tried to escape the fog of green in his head.

When he did speak, it wasn't Salazar's own voice, and nor was it Voldemort's. "Avada Kedavra." There was a momentary pause during which Snape almost let go of his Ward. "Morsmorde," the voice said again, using Salazar's mouth and tongue to form the words.

Before anyone could react, Salazar's eyes shot open and he threw his left arm out straight. Just in time for Fawkes to land, his talons gripping the teens forearm. "Hello Fawkes."

"_Hello Young Lord Riddle, Lord Potter, Lord Black, Young Master Snape, Lord Gryffindor, Young Lord Slytherin. I pledge my life and my allegiance._" Fawkes spoke, his voice echoed through Salazar's head, and surprisingly Draco's as well. "_My loyalty and faith to your Mate as well, Chosen One._" Both Salazar and Draco stared at the phoenix in shock, before turning to look at one another.

"You heard it too?"

"Oh yeah," Draco drawled.

"Bloody fucking fabulous." Draco snorted, smothering his laughter. Salazar brought his hands up, and rubbed his throbbing temples with the tips of his fingers. The rest of their group stared in shock at the teenagers, glancing suspiciously back at the bank and at the few people around them before moving to stand around the teens. Hoping to protect them from view in a sense, as they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo to Malfoy Manor.

"Wait," Salazar said as they entered the pub, "why did Fawkes call me Lord Gryffindor? Wouldn't that be Dumbledore, if anyone?" Snape snorted.

"Why don't you ask the bloody chicken then." Fawkes trilled in indignation, causing both Remus and Salazar to laugh at the disgruntled expression on Snape's face. He sneered back at the phoenix and Fawkes trilled again and landed on his head. "Bloody chicken." Fawkes made himself comfortable.

"Um, how do I ask _Fawkes then, if you're so smart Snape?_" Salazar growled, unknowingly changing from speaking out loud to projecting the words straight to the phoenix.

"_Just like that, Lord of Many._" Draco snorted at the title as he threw in some floo powder.

"_At least it isn't hyphenated,_" Salazar smiled. "Malfoy Manor," he called throwing in some floo powder. He jumped into the fireplace and disappeared in the green flames.

**XXX**

NEXT CHAPTER:

**Words:**

**Chapter 6**

**Making The Bed**

X – Salazar talks to Fawkes about his Titles.

X – Fawkes explains the 'Mate' comment. Salazar and Draco explain to the others.

X – Salazar is assaulted by another Dumbledore-flash.

X – Salazar is introduced to Voldemort by Lucius

X – Salazar and Voldemort discus their views on the Muggle-Pureblood argument.

X – They come to a shaky arrangement

X – Salazar discusses his Dumbledore-theory and Neville is invited to the Manor early.

I also have CHAPTERS 7-9 planned out…

Please review. Thanks for reading.


	7. Making The Bed

Sorry if the italics, bold or underline mess up, as per usually FF hates me.

Anyway, here is the next chapter.

The title is taken from the saying, "you made you're bed now you have to lie in it". Except Harry hasn't made it yet, so it's present tense. The next chapter is the follow up to this chapter; they kind of go together. Like 'cause & effect': the cause is Voldemort's and Harry joined, the next chapter will deal with the 'effect' issue, of telling Harry's old friends, and dealing with the repercussions.

Also in the NEXT CHAPTER, Tom Sr. and Merope are back as Salazar dreams about his past and Dumbledore's manipulations.

Enjoy…

**Words:** 6,082

**Chapter 6**

**Making The Bed**

Salazar groaned as the fireplace spat him out at his destination, his raised his hand and pressed his palm to his face. When his head stopped spinning he lowered his hand and opened his eyes. Draco was standing right in front of him, again biting his bottom lips as he worried silently.

"A good floo person, I am not," Salazar smiled softly, "at least I didn't fall on my arse, and I'm in the right place. I am in the right place, right?" He added worriedly.

"Well if you're lost, we all are." Draco smirked.

"Oh I'm such a trend setter," Salazar drawled and Lucius raised his eyebrow, while Remus just bopped him over the head. He turned to Narcissa, while Lucius lowered the Wards. "What's your relationship like with Bellatrix?"

"Lets say the only thing I did that pleased my family was marry Lucius," Cissa smiled.

Salazar laughed and leered in Lucius' direction; the elder man's cheeks tinted slightly. "So you don't like her then?"

"She's a bitch," Cissa sneered.

Salazar laughed, and looked around, finally noticing there were not in what he thought Malfoy Manor should look like. In fact, if Salazar didn't know better, he'd swear they were still in the fireplace. "Where are we?"

Draco grinned, "this is the ante-chamber, it's specifically used to allow large groups of people to floo in at once, or straight after each other. There's another anti-chamber a floor up that allows for apparation. Mother, Father and I can come and go as we like obviously, but the rest of you are unable to. Well you might be Salazar, considering Our Lord can apparate freely."

"I hate apparation too," Salazar sighed.

"You can apparate?" Salazar's new Guardian asked, awed though he wouldn't admit it.

"Yes, for a while now, I read the theory from a book I borrowed from S-Sirius. The first time I apparated was actually earlier today, because of my Uncle, uh you know. But I didn't splinch myself nor was I left in the same place I started so I'd say, that yes I can apparate."

"Beginners luck," Severus snorted.

"Wouldn't surprise me in the least," Salazar agreed readily.

Draco coughed and glared, "as I was saying. Father, or Mother or myself I suppose, has to lower the Wards and key them to the visitors magical signature. When you leave through this anti-chamber it closes the gap in the Wards, and likewise for the one a floor up. To get back in you'd have to come through and then wait for one of us to let you out of the room."

"We'll have to see if you can get through Sal," Lucius said as he pulled the door open for his guests. Salazar nodded and allowed the adults to file through first. Draco waited with Salazar before taking hold of the brunette's hand.

Salazar let out a whistle of appreciation as he looked around the hallway. It was long, not too thin but it wasn't overly wide either. It was completely straight with portraits lining the walls from the anti-chamber exit door to the door at the end of the hallway. Some of the people in the portraits sneered and some just nodded, a rare few smiled, but those were usually children or old women. All of them had blond hair. One little girl in particular beamed at him and started waving excitedly, while bouncing on the balls of her feet. Her Mother, well Salazar assumed it was her mother, was painted next to her. The elder blond glared at the child before giving Salazar a small bow. Actually it was more like a nod of the head.

"Who's that?" Lucius' eyes hardened and he turned away.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to face the portrait, which was right at the end of the hallway. As Lucius herded everyone into the main entrance room, he whispered 'goodbye' to the portrait before closing the door and speaking. "That hallway is lined with portraits of Malfoy's. All of them are dead. Usually the wife of a Malfoy is added in a family portrait but she doesn't have a separate one. Husbands do not have one at all, because they do not take the Malfoy name.

"The two at the end were Leecia and Danielle Morte." Salazar snorted when he heard the surname, Lucius smiled slightly. "Yes 'Malfoy' means bad faith in French and my Sister marries someone named 'Dead'." Salazar looked up, eyes wide.

"I didn't know you had siblings."

"Just one, Leecia. She was about 10 years younger than me, she gave my parents a shock I can tell you. Of course as she wasn't the Heir there wasn't as much pressure on her, and she choose to go to Beauxbatons and not join Our Lord. She was still killed for it. Danielle was 5 when she was killed. That portrait was painted exactly a year before. It happened just after you almost destroyed Tom, after my trail. I got off without a Azkaban sentence and some Aurors didn't quite like that."

Salazar let in a sharp breath, "so they went after your Sister?"

"No, Leecia and I were never particularly close. Being so much younger than me, I didn't think she was worth my time. Trust me, I regret that now. They went after Danielle."

"Your Niece? Who was five years old? Four years older than Draco and I?" Salazar asked incredulously.

"Well, Dumbledore was always a crazy old loon. Leecia just got in the way." Lucius gave a humourless laugh. "Can we not talk about this anymore?" Salazar nodded. "What are your plans for today?" Lucius asked holding open a door. Salazar looked through and gasped. The room was huge: easily the size of the Gryffindor boy's Tower bedroom. The walls were done in silver and midnight blue, and the furniture and accessories were styled to match. "Danielle actually designed this room. She insisted it were painted silver and black at first but Thanatos, her Father, said she was being morbid so she chose a dark shade of blue. Do you like it?"

"Lucius, how dare you ask such a question? It's, there aren't words to describe. I love it!" Salazar gushed. It was as much emotion as he had shown in ages.

"Then it is yours," he smiled at the teen's expression. Awed, shocked, thankful and pleased. "Draco has shown Remus his room, and Severus already had one. Narcissa is discussing the menus with the staff and I have showed you to your room, and now I will leave you."

"You can stay if you want," Salazar offered. Lucius nodded and entered the room. He walked around the room in a circle pointing things out.

"This is the bathroom, its done in the same shades as the bedroom." Directly opposite the bedroom door was a large French window. Salazar smiled as he pulled back the midnight blue crushed velvet curtains. "This door," on the last wall, "is a walk in wardrobe. Leecia like to shop for Danielle. Its empty at the moment so feel free to unpack your things, you'll be here all summer."

He sat on the bed, one leg crossed over the other at the knee. "Luc, what would you be doing if I hadn't asked you to stay?"

"I was going to go see if Our Lord is busy."

"You can call him Tom if you want, I know you usually do." Lucius nodded.

"Well I was going to see Tom." Lucius stood again, "I'll send Draco in if I see him shall I?" Salazar nodded.

"Please. Did you see where Fawkes went?" The moment the birds name was mentioned, he appeared in a burst of flames, Draco holding onto his tail feathers, positively terrified. "Hello pet. _Hello Fawkes_."

"H-Heya S-Salazar." Draco stuttered backing away from the phoenix. "That was weird."

"Yeah, try doing that when you're twelve, dirty, tired, sore, carrying a really heavy sword, your been stabbed in the arm, you've been poisoned, you're half-carrying another person, and trailing a bimbo and your friend, oh and throw in you have a scar that throbs. Let's not forget that I was stuck in Hogwarts plumbing at the time of course." Salazar scowled in Lucius' direction. "Your fault I might add."

Lucius' eyes widened and he walked briskly towards the door. "I think my wife is calling me." He left. Draco laughed and sat on the bed.

"What are we?" He asked quietly, nervously playing with the silver velvet throw beneath him. "Like are we soon-to-be lovers, or boyfriends or are you just humouring me?"

"_You are Mates_," Fawkes answered.

"Um, yeah I still don't know what that means." Salazar said.

Draco asked, "like Veela and creatures like that?"

"_No, you have chosen each other. You now belong to each other, unless you both want someone else_." Fawkes flew closer, landing on the bed beside Draco, who slowly began to pat the phoenixes head. Salazar sat on the other side of the large red bird. "_You have chosen each other. You're magic and you're souls are compatible, which reinforces your bond. Some people may fall in love but argue constantly because they are not compatible, and eventually hate each other. You are compatible_." Fawkes added.

Salazar nodded, "_So it would be like trying to hammer a piece into a puzzle where it doesn't belong right? You get it in eventually, but there is always a space it would fit better_."

"_If your analogies all involve child's toys, I worry for you Lord of Many_." The phoenix sighed, and Draco chuckled as Salazar flushed.

Salazar rubbed his bottom lip with the tip of his thumb, "_Explain that 'Lord of Many' comment, and why I'm Gryffindor_."

Fawkes titled his head to the side. Draco didn't say a word he was also curious, far too much so to interfere. "_You are the Young Lord Slytherin, as you and Lord Slytherin are twins. It would not be correct to call you Master Slytherin unless you were the Heir's son. As you are the younger of the two, you are a Young Lord. Again you are Young Lord Riddle because you are the younger of the two. You are Lord Black, because Sirius Black named you so. You are Lord Potter because James Potter allowed you to be so. You are Master Snape; because as your Guardian Lord Snape is effectively your Father should you have not emancipated yourself_."

"_How am I a Lord Riddle? While I know he wasn't a Muggle, but he was a Lord? And you didn't explain the Gryffindor thing. Isn't that Dumbledore_?" Salazar asked confused. Draco nodded, his eyes wide.

"_Yes Tom Sr. was a Lord. Just because he was from a line of Squibs does not make him any less aristocracy. He was one of the Heirs to Gryffindor. He was the oldest out of any of his cousins, who were also Squibs. Should one of those have shown magical abilities they would have automatically received the title of Lord. You are Lord Gryffindor, because not only have you three of Gryffindor's bloodlines in you_-" Salazar interrupted.

"_Three_?"

"_Yes, boy, three. James Potter who blood adopted you. Your Father, Riddle, and your Godmother's husband who was the closest thing to an Uncle you have on your Pureblood side. As a bloodline relative and a spouse of a Godparent, he would have held a margin of responsibility over your welfare and upraising. He would most likely have blood bonded you as well_." Fawkes paused and seemed to be thinking.

"_As I was saying, not only are you of three bloodlines, but Gryffindor's Sword picked you. Do you realize how long that sword has hung in Dumbledore's office? How often he tried to touch it, to wield it only to pull his hand back burnt and hurting? Yet how easily you called it to you in the Chamber, how easily you slayed a Basilisk with it. You are the Lord Gryffindor_."

Salazar's mouth dropped open and he let out a small "oh," while Draco just grinned evilly.

"Do you realize how great this is Harry? You're so powerful, politically and magically. And imagine the fortune you have! Did you know? We need to go back to Gringotts, you need to ask about these inheritances!" Draco was practically bouncing on the bed in excitement.

Salazar smiled sadly and nodded. "Yay, joy, more fame!" He muttered sarcastically. He rolled his eyes as he listened to Draco babble about how wonderfully powerful his Mate now was, and pulled out '_Curses: Not As Bad As The Unforgivables, But Close by Sarsarin Black_' and started to read.

_The fourth Not-So-Unforgivable is_ The Exuo Viscus _or the_ _flesh stripping Curse. To cast, the Incantation, which is Viscera, must be spoken clearly while your wand is pointed at the victims flesh. The curse will strip 1cm of flesh in any line, direction or pattern you can wave your wand in. The wand must be pointed at the top of the wound area. Hold your wand steady, speak the incantation clearly. There are no bad effects for the caster should the spell go wrong. While it will work for anyone powerful enough, it's used to its best effect with a Mahogany wand. _The Exuo Viscus _is extremely time consuming, and messy._

_XXX_

In Lucius Malfoy's bedroom, it was completely silent, apart from the sound of feet moving on carpet as Lucius paced back and forth.

"Love? What is the matter?" Voldemort asked, a glass of red wine in his hand.

"I told Salazar about my sister and niece, I didn't elaborate but they did die and I've never told anyone but my family about them."

"Well," Voldemort started swirling the liquid in his glass, "Salazar _is_ family, love. Not only is he my – twin – but also our young Draco seems rather taken with him, hmm? When did that happen anyway?"

"Not a clue, Tom. Last I heard they hated each other." Lucius moved to sit beside his lover on the bed. Voldemort raised his free hand to Lucius' face, cupping his cheek. He turned the blond Wizard to face him and pressed their lips together, comfortingly.

"It will be fine, talk to him, explain to him; I assure you he won't tell a soul." Voldemort smiled, pressed another kiss to his lover's lips and stood. "Come, introduce me my Brother."

_XXX_

Lucius knocked on the door to Salazar's bedroom, before opening it and walking into the room. "Hello boys," he greeted.

Salazar was sprawled across the bed, on his stomach, his Dark Arts book open in front of him. Draco was practically running from one side of the room to the other mumbling about power and wealth and Mates. When he noticed not only his Father in the doorway but his Lord and (kind of) Stepfather, his step faltered and he fell over. Sitting on the floor he pouted as Salazar laughed; the first indication he had given Draco that the brunette had been paying any amount of attention to him.

"Hello Father, Tom. How are you?"

"We are both well," Voldemort answered the blond. Salazar finished the paragraph he was on and placed a bookmark on the page before closing it. He sat up, tucking his legs beneath himself.

"Lucius, I'm starting to think you just cant stay away," he teased, enjoying the jealous glare Voldemort shot his way, and the growl Draco released. Lucius placed a hand over his mouth to hide his smile and masked it with a small cough. "Do come in, sit down."

Voldemort titled his head to the side, and surveyed the room before shooting his lover a confused glance. "Yes this is Her room."

"Very well," Voldemort nodded. "Shall we take this somewhere a little more," he waved the fingers on his hand in a 'what's the word' manner, "neutral?" Salazar stood, and Draco followed his lead. Fawkes flew to the younger blonds shoulder and perched there.

They followed Voldemort to a living room of sorts, decorated in warm creams and gold, with a hint of orange. Voldemort sat in one of the cream armchairs, while Lucius took the one beside him. That left Salazar and Draco with the two-seater sofa, of the same colour. "Nice," Salazar admired.

Lucius nodded his head. Voldemort clicked his fingers and a house-elf appeared with another glass of red wine. Taking the wine, he dismissed the elf with a wave of his hands. The elf then turned to Salazar and asked if he required anything.

"No thank you," the elfs eyes widened, and began to water. He popped away before he could cry and thank Salazar. "See, that is something we need to discuss."

Draco looked up, "Oh, we all have our own elfs. Monty only asked you because you do not have an elf. Would you like one?"

"I have one, several actually thank you, but that wasn't what I was speaking about." Voldemort's eyebrows rose, "what is up with them crying when you thank them?"

"It's because they are thank so little," the elder brother supplied.

"But why? How hard is it to add 'thanks' or 'please' at the end of every sentence? Even if it is screamed at them?" Lucius actually laughed.

"Elfs have been treated that way for generations."

"And Muggleborns have been at Hogwarts for Generations. I'm not seeing your point." Salazar pulled his legs up under him again, and placed his hands on his knees.

"Why do you sit like that?" Draco asked, his own legs in front of him, feet on the floor, knees and ankles touching.

"I'm used to making myself as small as possible," was the cold reply. Draco swallowed, there were obviously subjects you didn't broach with Salazar: his Uncle, his Muggle family in general, and Sirius Black's death.

Lucius coughed, "before we get into a debate allow me to introduce, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Slytherin and Lord Riddle, Lord Voldemort, to your younger – long separated – twin, Salazar Harold Riddle, Lord Potter, Lord Black."

Voldemort opened his mouth to speak but Salazar beat him to it. "You forgot Lord Gryffindor, Young Lord Slytherin and Riddle, and Master Snape." Salazar smirked and Draco beamed proudly at his Mate. "It is… a pleasure to meet you under more agreeable circumstances, Tom. Brother," he added.

"And you Salazar. I was very wrong about you." He took a sip of his wine.

"Many people were," he smirked. "So about this debate? We may as well getting the gun slinging and the crucio-ing out of the way before we draft up a peace agreement."

"I am not going to Crucio you, Salazar." The teen just raised an eyebrow. "Now this debate, what is it about?"

"Let's start with Muggleborns," he leaned back into the couch and waited.

"What about them?" Lucius asked, frowning slightly.

"Everything you can think of."

Voldemort looked over at Lucius who shrugged, as did Draco. With a sigh, he spoke, "Mudbloods, uh Muggleborns, are anomalies, much like Squibs in Wizarding Families. They are born to Muggle parents, and never know about the Wizarding world until they receive their Hogwarts, or other School, letters. They are magically inferior to Wizard raised children, and-"

Salazar cut him off. "Why are they Magically inferior? Because they were raised Muggle or by Muggles? So was I Tom, so were you, and we are two of the strongest Wizards around. Hell I survived the Killing Curse, and I'm sure if you did it again I'd still be standing, Dumbledore's theory be damned. Why are they inferior Tom? Make me believe you."

Voldemort sipped his wine again, and rubbed his temple with his free hand. "Children raised by Wizards and Witches are raised around magic, they grow in tuned to it, use to it, their bodies learn to use it before they receive wands. They are raised knowing traditions and beliefs. Muggleborns arrive, and they know nothing.

"Did you know, that the entire first year at Hogwarts is devoted to Muggleborns only? Draco and the other Purebloods knew everything on the first year curriculum when they were around nine or ten years old.

"The Wizarding world is rather open-minded for the most part. They actively promote homosexuality, spouse sharing, or one person being married to two people at the same time. Even divorce, you can marry the same way you did the first time if you're divorced. You can't in the Muggle world, you have a – what is it? – registry office ceremony? Muggleborns are not like us. Some are open-minded and try to fit in; many come and bring their prejudices with them.

"Did you know, that it was a Muggleborn who pushed for Werewolves to be banned from good society, and sterilized? A Muggleborn who started the Salem Witch Trials? Most never learn the importance of hiding from Muggles, they go home and tell their parents, their best friends, who tell their parents, they tell aunts and uncles and cousins and teachers. They show off, they expose all of us. One Cousin might decide, 'hey if I can't be a witch you can't be a witch' and the next thing you know, real Witches everywhere are hiding from the judges and priests trying to avoid being burnt at the stake."

"I'm seeing your point Tom, but why not target the families of such Muggleborns, or have them screened before they enter Hogwarts? Why kill them all? Why kill Muggles at all? Surely you know you can't win."

Voldemort growled, "I hate them!"

"I hate my Uncle and my Aunt and my Cousin, and his Aunt, but I don't hate Hermione's parents or some random stranger who stops his car to let me cross the road, or the old lady who says hello to me when she walks past the park of Wisteria Drive."

Salazar paused, "why? Why hate and kill them? Wouldn't that expose you more? Kill enough of them and eventually one of them is going to get a clue and go 'hmm, magic, we're being killed by magic. Time for a witch hunt!' Honestly Tom, why not just section off the Wizarding World? Take over Australia and move all Muggleborn families there so there is no one to spread the news to?"

Voldemort actually laughed at the last suggestion, Salazar acted mock offended. "Australia? Isn't that a little out of the way?"

"Hey, keep your friends close your enemies closer and the people you don't like safe, happy and healthy on the other side of the world." Salazar smirked.

"I suppose we could section the Wizarding world off, but it would take a lot of support, time, effort, it's much easier to kill them all."

"We would never kill them all Tom, and if that is as far as you're willing to go in a compromise, I'm going back to my Uncles." Voldemort sipped his wine.

"Tell me what you suggest."

"We have the Wizarding world as self-sufficient as it can be. We only associate with Muggles for trade and other commodities. The Muggleborns: Hogwarts has a register right? It tracks magical children?" Voldemort nodded. "We use that. Find the children ahead of time, and we either take them with or without the parents permission or we allow the parents to keep the child and we place an Oath on them. While not an Unbreakable Wizard Oath I'm sure there is one somewhere in a library someplace that will work on Muggles.

"The parents need to be screened anyway, I don't want children left with them only to be abused later on. We track down all students who have already graduated, and we place the same Oath on them if they plan to leave for or have left for the Muggle world. We bind their magic, but it should be reversible. If they come back they have their magic unbound, if they leave again we bind it again. The same for parents of those families.

"As for the Ministry, I want it torn down. It's pathetic! Nearly everyone there is corrupt or evil. I don't care if they're Death Eaters working on your orders; you cannot run a government using coercion. As Hitler once said, 'the strength of a political party lies in the disciplined obedience with which its members follow the intellectual leadership.' You may gain a government through violence and fear, but you will in the long run create more problems than you solve.

"Fudge has got to go, of course. And you really should stop killing people because you can. If you need information threaten their families, mainly young children. "Voldemort's eyebrows nearly skyrocketed off his face, "of I'm not saying go through with your threats. Most people will, by instinct, protect their children at the cost of their own lives, as our Mothers' did."

"Si vis pacem, para bellum, Salazar." Voldemort whispered before finishing his wine and calling Monty for a second glass.

"I'm not saying there won't be a war, there most likely will be. Many people are too set in their ways to follow these new changes, many will oppose because they feel they should, or that they betray a memory by agreeing with us, more especially you. I'm not saying there will not be a war, I'm saying there is a limit of casualties before the line blurs from 'war for a cause' to 'systematic genocide'."

Voldemort rubbed his temples again, and drank more of his wine, as he seemed to think about his Brother's words. He smiled, "this was why Dumbledore didn't leave us together. Your idea would have happened years ago. Now, how do you propose we get support?"

"Am I or am I not the Chosen One?" Lucius seemed sceptical but held his tongue. "Yes, I know, the general public are fickle. But their leaders are weak. And weakness breeds more weakness which in times like these leads to fear. Weak and afraid, are the Wizarding public sheep or slightly better than sheep?"

Lucius wetted his lips before speaking, "I think, young Lord, you have a very good point. It can be arranged Tom, with the right planning, the right associates and allies, it can be done. We can do this, so much quicker than we had hoped for, with less bloodshed. We can appease all types of allies now. Those who want to fight and kill may be apart of the war, those who want be separated from Muggles, in time will be. Tom?" The elder blond bit his lip. While his son clung to Salazar's hand.

Voldemort looked up, and smiled. "I believe we've just had a change in our plans." Draco whooped and stared to clap his hands, and Lucius followed. Salazar gave a mock bow, while Voldemort rolled his eyes and sipped his wine.

Salazar leant forward to bow, and gasped, his hand shooting to his forehead as he screwed his eyes shut against the pain.

_XXX_

The Order sat around the large table in the kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place. Albus Dumbledore, at its head, gave an exaggerated sigh. Some of the Order were weeping, some we angry, and one sat there quietly, a book on her lap, her eyes on Dumbledore.

"My friends, my compatriots, it is a most grievous day indeed. The Death Eaters have struck at more Muggles, and also killed a member of our own. A spy, a traitor, but of the Order none the less. We must take this to mean Voldemort had no use for him, and that must mean Voldemort knows too much. We must prepare, Harry must be trained."

"But he's a boy!" Molly Weasley cried out. On either side of her sat a Twin, who frowned at the same moment and glared at Dumbledore. Arthur leaned over Fred and patted his wife's arm softly. "He's too young."

"Molly is right Albus," Tonks said. Moody hissed at him.

"Are you daring to defy Albus? He is our leader and our salvation!"

"I thought that was Harry, sir?" The girl with the book said, her bushy hair bobbing as she lifted her head.

"Oh he is, my dear. Moody calm down, Nymphandora sit down." He paused, "you are right of course, Mr. Potter is the Chosen One, but he is expandable. He needs to be trained, if he cannot or will not train he is of no use to our cause."

"You-Know-Who is the only one who can kill him though!" George shouted.

"Wrong Master Weasley, Voldemort is the only one who can die by Harry, when Harry is alive. If he is already dead, it is my belief that Voldemort will fall also, or will be too weak to survive our attack."

"This is speculation?" Tonks asked, not getting up again, "you want to torture or kill Harry, because you **_think_** it might help kill old Voldy?" She glared at all the Order members who were nodding along with Albus or who didn't look like they planned to object. "You're all insane, I'll have no part in it!"

Albus raised his wand threateningly, followed by Moody and Shacklebolt. "Sit down Nymphandora, I won't say it again." Tonks slid into her seat, swallowing heavily. "Now, be a good girl and do as you're told." He moved to stand beside her and whispered, "you're Father is Muggle is he not? I'd hate for Voldemort to get hold of him."

"Leave him alone!" She screamed and was hit with a mild Crucio. As Dumbledore cast it wordlessly, no one knew he had used an Unforgivable, although the bushy haired girl with the book suspected, but did nothing.

"Harry will be trained, after he has finished enjoying his time at his relatives he will come to Order Headquarters not Hogwarts and he will train." He smirked, "theory will not win you a war after all, Harry has no need for his NEWTs."

Molly cried silently, as did Tonks. Arthur, Fred and George were livid but said nothing. No body mentioned that Remus and Severus were not present. "You may all leave, except you my dear." The bushy haired girl stayed.

"Well my dear?"

"He was as he always is when school ends, sir. Depressed, despondent, cynical, and resistant. That must be beaten from him, he cannot resist in battle he will get us all killed. Like he almost did at the Ministry!" The girl cried. "Oh and there was some rather peculiar behaviour between him and that – bastard – Malfoy."

"How so dear?"

"They waved, at the station. And on the train, I think Harry was flirting with Malfoy. Ron said he saw Malfoy leave the Tower through the window, but Neville said no one had been up there but Harry."

"You think the Longbottom boy lied?" He asked, his tone cold, but the anger was barely under the surface. Albus wouldn't allow any of his marionettes to cut their strings. He would stay their puppet master until the play was done, and then he'd cut the strings himself and let them drop to the ground, in Azkaban.

"No sir, Neville is too much of a coward. Harry may have cursed him, or even Malfoy, sir." She stood up, grabbed her book and tucked her chair under the table. "If that is all sir?"

"Yes, Hermione, you may go back to the Burrow." He smiled, evilly, "the Weasley's that were present will not remember you were here at all. You're still my best spy, my dear."

"You will stay under my control Harry Potter, or you will be gotten rid of. I have no use for useless pawns."

_XXX_

Salazar came back to himself, and found he was lying across the couch, his head in Draco's lap. Remus and Severus were hovering over him while Voldemort and Lucius spoke rapidly in low tones. "Salazar, are you awake?"

"No Draco I'm sleep talking. Yes I'm awake. Gods that hurt!" He moaned, rubbing his head as he tried to sit up. Remus pushed him back down.

"Don't get up, you'll get dizzy."

"There was an Order meeting tonight," Salazar offered monotone, as he lay back, placing his head in the blonds lap. His Mates fingers combed through his raven locks.

"Nonsense boy, they wouldn't call one without us!" Severus hissed.

Salazar looked up at his Guardian. "You were not the spy the old man needed for tonight Sevvy. He has his own traitorous little Gryffindor to dance as he pulls her strings. Puppet master indeed, Albus."

"Father," Draco whispered, glancing at Severus, "what is he talking about?"

Severus swallowed, "my Lord…!"

"I have long known Severus. Lucius is fond of you, and so you live, provided I do not give you information of importance. Now that we have explained our new motives and ideas to you, will you choose to stay with me, with us?"

"Yes my Lord, more than I meant it the first time I took your mark." Severus bowed.

Salazar laughed, and everyone turned their attention to him. "Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings, twisting your minds and smashing your dreams, blinded by me you don't see a thing, just call my name and I'll hear you scream," Draco looked worriedly at his Father as Narcissa walked into the room followed by Nymphandora Tonks. "Master, master, where's the dreams that I've been after? Master, master, you promised only lies. Laughter, laughter all I hear or see is laughter. Laughter, laughter, laughing at my cries."

Tonks coughed and Salazar looked up, "come crawling faster, obey your master," she finished for him with a sad smile. "Hello my Lord Black!"

"Hello Tonks, you got here fast, I was about to suggest someone fetch you."

"Why are you here Harry?" Tonks asked, as her cousin led her to Lucius' vacated armchair. She sank into the leather and stared intently at her friend.

"It's Salazar now."

"As in Slytherin?" She asked confused.

"No, Riddle." He smirked as she gasped. "Shall I start from the beginning? Would you mind writing to Neville and asking him to come early?" He asked Lucius who nodded and did just that. Meanwhile, Salazar explained to Severus, Remus, Tonks and Draco about being Salazar not Harry, a Riddle not a Potter. As well as his new ability to see Dumbledore at important times. Lucius sent the letter off with Cerico and sat on the edge of Voldemort's chair.

"Lucius, was – she – a Founders Heir?" He asked evasively.

"Yes, her Father was of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff blood why?" Lucius frowned, and Voldemort seemed to have guessed where this was going. Lucius nodded. "Go ahead."

So Salazar explained how Dumbledore had Danielle Malfoy (Malfoy's always kept their surnames) killed using the excuse that Lucius deserved it cause he was a Death Eater.

"Neville will back me up, we came up with the theory together." Fawkes appeared in the room then, with Neville holding onto his tail.

"Heya Sal just got your letter. Gran didn't mind much when she saw the Phoenix." Neville smiled before saying 'hello' to everyone else and letting Salazar introduce them.

"As I was saying, both the Potters and the Longbottoms were targeted. Danielle was targeted, you Tom as well, everyone with founder blood. Dumbledore is-"

"Eliminating the competition," Remus breathed. "Good Merlin, he's insane!"

"Yes and he's not above threats either, is he Tonks?" She swallowed and looked as if she were about to cry. "Your dad will be fine. If he's killed, Dumbledore has nothing to hold over your head. And if any Death Eater attacks him, I'll personally rip their throats out. No offence Tom."

"None taken, you are rather protective of your friends I've noticed."

"My friends are my family." Salazar smiled.

"And your family mean what to you?"

"I haven't got a blood family. Apart from you." He smiled kindly, as he finally was allowed to sit up off the couch. Draco sighed as he took his fingers out of Salazar's hair. "We'll see how we turn out yet Tom."

"So our theory?" Neville prodded.

"Yes, let us explain." And they did. It took most of the night, but Salazar and Neville re-told everything they discussed in the Tower at Hogwarts, and even showed the books Salazar kept in his trunk to prove the bloodlines to a sceptic Severus. By the end of it, everyone in the room was hard pressed not to charge off and torture Dumbledore till the man begged for death. Yet nobody thought to ask Salazar who the other spy was.

**XXX**

Thanks for reading, next chapter up soon….

QUOTES, ETC.

Thanatos is one personification of Death. Fitting since his surname means Dead.

'The strength of a political party lies in the disciplined obedience with which its members follow the intellectual leadership.' – _Adolf Hitler. ("Mein Kampf" page 415)_

'Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings, twisting your minds and smashing your dreams, blinded by me you don't see a thing, just call my name and I'll hear you scream,' _– Metallica (Master of Puppets)_

'Master, master, where's the dreams that I've been after? Master, master, you promised only lies. Laughter, laughter all I hear or see is laughter. Laughter, laughter, laughing at my cries.' _– Metallica (Master of Puppets)_

"Come crawling faster, obey your master," _– Metallica (Master of Puppets)_

6,084 words… these chapters just keep getting longer and longer… next thing you know, the chapter will be a story by itself


	8. Laying In It

OMFG I FORGOT TO ADD THIS CHAPTER…. SO NOW YOU HAVE TWO CHAPTERS….

REVIEW BOTH PLEASE, AND MAKE MY WEEK!!

If anyone was wondering; "_It's a jolly holiday with Vernon, Vernon makes the sun shine bright_"; from CHAPTER 4, is from **Mary Poppins**. I forgot to disclaim it earlier sorry.

Anyway, and here is the next chapter. Sorry I couldn't add it for so long! FF blocked me temporarily, because of **Brothers in Arms 3**, I either rated it too high or too low I couldn't figure out the email.

I made some HP music videos too; go look at my Live Journal or You Tube for them. If anyone wants a specific link, ask me.

And by the way, you need to put spaces in email addresses or I can't see them; like URLs. People who are looking for **Brothers 3**, it's been deleted by admin; I'll add it again soon.

**Words:** 5,451

**Chapter 7**

**Laying In It**

Salazar frowned, when he opened his eyes. It was dark, and cold, and he squinted as he tried to make out his surroundings. The room looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't be sure. It was dark, not only because of the lack of light, but the walls were painted a dark green, the carpet was so dark it was almost black as were the curtains. Salazar sat up, and brushed his arms down. He stood and looked around again. No bed; he'd been lying on the floor, no wonder his back ached. One window, one door, and a rocking chair was the only piece of furniture in the room.

He walked towards the door and pulled the handle. The door opened with a creak, and Salazar walked through the threshold and onto the landing. He was at the top of a staircase. Salazar's eyes widened as he recognized where he was. Riddle Manor. The room he had left was the room Voldemort had been in, in the vision's Harry had before Fourth Year.

Salazar's tongue flicked out to lick his lips, and he looked around uncertainly. He was either in a dream or vision, or he'd somehow touched a Portkey and forgotten about it. He turned around, and looked up, at a second staircase leading away from the room. He walked up them quietly, holding onto the banister railing.

As he stepped onto the upper landing, Salazar heard a man's voice ring out. "Darling, the room will be perfect."

"But it's too drab for a child, my love," a woman's voice echoed through the hall.

Salazar walked faster. "We'll re-paint it. You know Mother and Father will help. They're dead excited about the grandchild."

"But Thomas! It's so dreary. It's not a good room for a child."

Salazar entered a room, squeezing through the gap between the open door and the doorframe, unsure if anyone would notice him like Voldemort had or not. There were two people in the room. A man, who looked identical to how Voldemort did now, and a young woman with dirty blond hair and the same coloured eyes as Lily Potter. They made a stunning couple and Salazar sighed. These were his real parents.

"My love, my Merope!" Thomas placed a hand on his wife's cheek and the woman sighed. "We will make the room so bright and happy, and the child will love it I swear to you. My love, trust me."

"With my heart and my life, dearest." The blond woman answered, smiling happily.

Salazar smiled along with them. They looked so in love, it was hard to believe Thomas had left his young family. Or he would leave them, very soon by the size of her bump. As far as he remembered, Thomas hadn't been around for much of the pregnancy. The couple left the room and Salazar followed them.

They entered the room Salazar had woken up in and looked around. "How about, we paint the walls light green, and the ceiling sky blue. And we can have a darker blue carpet, and beech wood furniture?" Thomas asked.

Merope looked around and smiled, "yes, the sky, fields and sea. It will be a lovely room, I know it will."

Thomas grinned, "We'll start right away."

"Oh we can't." Merope moaned. "We have to go to London remember, you're parents are waiting for us."

Thomas smacked himself lightly on the forehead. "Of course. Have your house elf pack for you, and I'll fetch the driver."

"I'll go right now, dearest." Merope almost ran from the room, humming quietly to herself while her hand traced circles on her small bump.

Thomas looked like he was about to follow her, but someone was standing in the doorway and it wasn't Salazar. "For God's sake! How many times do I have to tell you man? I don't care that she's a witch and I'm not. I love her!"

The man stepped forward, smiling serenely. "Lemon drop, my dear boy?"

"No! Now get out of my house." Thomas shouted, and tried to walk past the red haired man.

Salazar frowned, as he recognized Dumbledore from one of the older Chocolate Frog cards. He took a step backwards and searched for his wand, but couldn't find it. Thomas practically growled. "Albus, leave!"

"I'm afraid I cannot my dear boy. _Imperio_." Dumbledore nodded sadly, and tucked away his wand. "It must be done, understand. All for the greater good."

"Yeah, yours." Salazar muttered angrily.

"Now, when your lovely wife returns, I want you to throw her out. You will forget you ever brought her to meet your parents, and likewise you and your parents both will believe she charmed you into believing you loved her and then you ran away together. If she says anything other than what you believe, you will tell her she is going mad. Tell her you hate her because she is a filthy witch, and the bastard she is carrying is as disgusting as she is. Oh and if she refuses to go, make her."

Dumbledore didn't wait for a reply; he turned and walked out of the door, seemingly disappearing from site. Thomas stood where he was and didn't move for ten minutes until Merope returned. Salazar gaped at him, but couldn't quite bring himself to move either.

"Dearest, I thought you were fetching Anthony? How will we drive without a driver?" She laughed softly at her lame joke but Thomas did nothing.

"We will do nothing," he whispered. "I will fetch my parents, and when I return you will have gone. How dare you trespass on my property? I told you once, you are filthy and I want nothing to do with you or your bastard spawn. Disgusting magical cunts! Get out! How dare you trick me into believing I loved you? Get out of my house!" Even as he raised his voice, Thomas' face remained the same; cold, and his eyes remained unseeing.

Merope sobbed, "Thomas, what is wrong with you? What do you mean?"

"The love potions have worn off Witch, get out."

"You weren't under a potion!" She insisted, "I love you. You love me!"

He grabbed her by her arm, and literally dragged her down the stairs. She screamed, and tried to cover her stomach with her arms. Thomas threw her at the front door. "Get off my property Witch."

Merope sobbed as she stood up. Her entire body was shaking, and Salazar could only stare in shock as his birth Mother suffered because of Dumbledore. "You love me," she begged.

"Out Witch, before I make you regret coming here." His eyes strayed to her slightly swollen stomach and she whimpered her arms wrapped over her bump again.

She sobbed again and turned from her husband, and threw open the front door. She didn't even bother to pick up her suitcase, that she had left by the front door; she just ran. Thomas' eye twitched and his vision cleared for a moment before they lost focus again. He yanked his wedding ring off of his finger and threw it after his wife. Merope screamed as something hit her in the back of the head. Thomas turned around and walked back into his house.

Salazar stood and watched him for an hour. He went to bed, and forgot completely about his parents. They took a taxicab home and when they couldn't find Merope, they asked Thomas. He didn't know, he couldn't remember, and they all assumed she ran away.

Salazar closed his eyes, allowing one tear to escape and trail down his cheek before he wiped it away. When he opened his eyes, he was somewhere else. He looked around warily, and rubbed his tired eyes with the palm of his hands. It was still dark and cold, and he was outside. He was standing at the junction of a crossroads. He walked up one road and came to a dead end, with a shrug he turned around and walked back down that road. That lead to a street but it was empty and he turned around and walked back to the crossroads. When he got there, he looked at the last two roads and closed his eyes. He pointed his finger and span. When he opened his eyes he was facing north. So he walked.

He walked for what seemed like hours and Salazar almost jumped for joy when he came upon a town. It was a small town in the middle of the country. Salazar almost cried when he noticed Aunt Marge walking Ripper, her dog, along one side of the road. With a growl, he crossed to walk on the other side of the street.

Out of nowhere, eight black shapes apparated around Aunt Marge and one started _Crucio_ing her, while another performed a bludgeoning hex on Ripper. The other six spread out and began to start fires and explosions. They then headed into the houses and began to drag people from their beds and torture them. Salazar closed his eyes; he couldn't believe Voldemort would still do things like this after they spoke. Salazar couldn't believe he had trusted his Brother.

He closed his eyes and put his fingers in his ears. When he opened his eyes again, he was staring at the silver ceiling of Danielle Malfoy, and now his, room. Salazar swallowed heavily and sat up in the bed. He rubbed his eyes and wondered if it was really all a dream. But he felt too tired for it to have been a dream; he was more tired now than he was when he fell asleep he was sure. Well, he couldn't actually remember falling asleep.

He slid from the bed and noticed he was still fully dressed. He figured he must have dosed off at the meeting last night and someone had levitated him to bed. He ran a hand through his hair and set off to find someone to question.

The first rooms he looked in were the bedrooms that he knew people were staying in. All of the were empty. So he tried the living room from last night. A small lamp was shedding orange light throughout the room, and a low voice hissed "safe," before Salazar noticed the black shapes in the room. The only ones not dressed like Death Eaters were Remus, Tonks, Neville and Draco.

Salazar sought Voldemort out and glared at the man. "Did you send them?"

"Send who Salazar?"

The teen sneered, "your Death Eaters of course." He paused, "on a raid."

"No, there are no raids tonight." Voldemort looked around at the rest of his Inner Circle who nodded in agreement.

"Well, there are eight people walking around Muggle Hertfordshire dressed as Death Eaters, and torturing Muggles." Salazar sneered. "Anyone you know, by chance?"

Voldemort just shook his head confused and Salazar stormed out of the room, cursing. He walked towards the antechamber and pulled open the door. Not thinking about how he might end up trapped in the hallway if he walked through the doors, he entered with a nod to Danielle and Leecia. He walked along the corridor, nodding to the portraits whose inhabitants were awake, and then entered the fireplace at the end. He grabbed some floo powder out of a dish and called "12 Grimmauld Place."

He disappeared in a whoosh of green flames and emerged from the Order's fireplace with a sick stomach. He looked around, and cast a temporary invisibility spell over himself. There was only Shacklebolt and Moody in the house. Salazar sat in the kitchen and waited. Eight black shapes portkeyed in at the same time. They all took seats and sat down at the kitchen table. Salazar muffled a cry of outrage.

He ran from the room as they began to pull their masks off, the only face he got a good look at was a certain bushy haired spy's.

_XXX_

When Salazar got back to Malfoy Manor, he waited for a moment before deciding to risk it. The pushed open the door at the end of the antechamber and walked through without problem. He couldn't hear any ringing alarms and no one was screaming, and he most definitely wasn't in pain of any sort so he figured it was ok. He rubbed at his eyes, and decided to head for bed.

He entered his room, and closed the door behind him. He peeled off his clothes and was about to remove his boxers before a coughing interrupted him. He looked towards the bed; Draco was curled up under the blue duvet, leaning back against silver pillows.

"Hello pet."

"H-Hello Salazar. Where have you been?"

"Does it matter?" Salazar asked grumpily and climbed into bed with his boxers on. Draco moved over to give him space.

"Yes. We were worried. Tom sent everyone out to look for you, and no one could find you so they were sent home. Father found the antechamber door open and thought you'd ran. I thought you didn't want me," Draco looked down.

"Fawkes says we're Mates Dragon. Even if I didn't want you, I'd be stuck with you until you didn't want me." He smirked softly and Draco punched his shoulder.

"Where did you go?"

Salazar gave a resigned sigh, and launched into a brief summary of his dreams, both of them. Draco nodded and hummed in the right places but didn't try and interrupt, for which Salazar was grateful.

"So, you can get through the Wards? I assume no one let you though," Draco asked curiously.

"No, no one was there." Salazar sighed, and leaned back into his fluffy silver pillow. "I'm so tired Dragon, but I don't want to go to sleep."

Draco bit his bottom lip and smiled, "I'll stay awake, if it looks like you're having a nightmare I shall wake you." He raised a fine blond eyebrow. Salazar nodded, and closed his eyes. He pressed a warm kiss to Draco's chest and wrapped an arm around the blond teens waist. "Goodnight."

Salazar only gave a quiet moan, as he was already half asleep.

He was shaken awake by Lucius the next morning, as was Draco. "Sleep well boys?" he asked grumpily.

Salazar groaned and tried to pull the duvet up over his head. "Leave me be, heathen," he mumbled, burying his face in the pillow. His pillow moved, and tried to sit up. Salazar glared at Draco's chest and shifted over so he was lying on his real pillow.

"Wake up, Sal. Tom needs to see you, and you have letters." Salazar poked his head out from beneath the duvet, and squinted blearily at the elder blond.

"Wha's tha' Luc'us?" Salazar grumbled through a mouthful of bedcovers. Lucius gave a sigh, and fisted one hand in the material. He gave a jerk of his arm and the blankets were pulled off the bed, leaving Salazar shivering in his boxer shorts. Draco, however, had enough sense to wear pyjamas.

"You have letters, Sal, get up. And," he let his eyes roam the teens body, "aren't you cold?" Salazar just shook his head and turned to lie on his stomach. He drew his legs up under him and stuck his head under his pillow. Draco raised one eyebrow towards his Father, before giving Salazar's arse a spank. The brunette yelped and almost flew off the bed, rubbing his sore behind.

"You did have that coming love," Draco whispered when the brunette would let him close enough.

"I hate you," Salazar hissed, still rubbing his arse.

"Get dressed boys, hurry," Lucius turned and strode from the room, trying not to laugh at Salazar.

"Are you going to tell them about the dream?" Draco asked. "Tom had one about your births, maybe you can trade."

"Good idea," Salazar pulled on a pair of jeans and a silk shirt, "maybe I wi- wait, did he say I had letters?" Draco just rolled his eyes and left to use the bathroom.

_XXX_

Salazar and Draco walked hand in hand towards the living room. Salazar occasionally made comments about how it was the only room he'd actually seen, minus his own bedroom. Draco leered and promised to bring Salazar to his. This caused the two boys to laugh quietly, the rest of the way to the living room, where their good mood was evaporated by the prospect of facing Harry's friends.

"What should I do? Should I write back? Should I go?" Draco swallowed heavily, and tried to get a word in; he really did try. "Maybe I should. Hey, Neville what do you think? Will you come too?"

Neville looked up from his book, obviously about plants, and nodded quickly, unhesitant. Draco looked rather offended but he resisted the urge to sneer.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**It's Hermione and Ron here, and well, how was your summer so far? Yes I know it's only the second day, but a letter to you wouldn't be a letter to you without asking how the Muggles were treating you. I hope it weren't too bad mate. Anyway, Mum pitched a fight with Dumbledore and he said you could come stay with us for a bit. **_

**_Dumbledore said Neville was with you, is that true? Nothing's wrong is it? Is it about the prophecy?_**

The letter was splattered with ink here, as if Ron and Hermione had fought over the quill.

_**Uh, mate Hermione said I'm not aloud to write about that, so ignore it ok. Anyway, my point was, HI NEVILLE, and Harry you can bring him with you if you want. Ok, well that was about it, so… I hope the Muggles let you come. Let me know if not and I'll talk to Dad. Oh and let me know how you want to come here, should Dad send a car?**_

**_Bye then mate. Ron, - uh - and Hermione too._**

"So, you'll come with me Neville?" The boy nodded again.

Voldemort, who had been sitting quietly in his favourite armchair sipping wine, snorted. "Salazar, really, this is the most emotion I have seen from you since Mr. Black passed." Salazar just looked up and blinked.

His mouth opened in a silent, "oh-h-h-h-h," and he blinked again. "Hello," he said softly, "when did you get here?"

"You really are out of sorts this morning. Did you not sleep well?" Voldemort tilted his head to one side as he studied his much-younger-twin-brother worriedly. "After you came back to the Manor of course."

"Yes, I slept fine, thank you." He nodded his thanks to Draco as well. "About last night, I am sorry. I had a dream, which turned into a vision, and I thought that you had-"

"Broken my promise?" Voldemort interrupted. Salazar nodded shamefaced. "Nonsense, it's the most obvious solution, so wipe that look off your face young man." Voldemort scolded, and Severus snickered in amusement. "And no pouting either."

Salazar nodded again, and his lips thinned. "No sulking either," Draco whispered in his boyfriend's ear with a smirk; Salazar glared.

"What is it that had you so worked up?" Voldemort asked, curious once more.

Salazar's expression softened, and he glanced fondly at the letter in his hand. His fingers began to trace the appallingly messy script. "He's my friend. He was my first friend, and he's loyal to a fault when his jealousies aren't brought into question. But this is different. What if he really hates me now? And I love you guys, really I do, but he's my friend." Lucius coughed uncomfortably, and Draco squeezed Salazar's shoulder, Voldemort sipped at his wine before speaking.

"If he is truly your friend, all he will need is time. And plenty of reasons. Tell him everything you know, Salazar, and if he loves you, it will be enough." Draco growled. "Love you as a friend, I meant." Voldemort reiterated.

Salazar sat up straighter, a smile on his face. "Go pack Neville. I'll write to Ron. The quicker we do this the better." He stood and dropped a chaste kiss to Draco's forehead and held the door open for Neville. Severus coughed as Salazar closed the door behind himself, their eyes meeting briefly. Severus scowled at his Ward; he was the only one to notice Salazar spoke of Ronald Weasley alone.

_XXX_

Salazar and Neville flooed to The Burrow; when asked, they said Uncle Vernon had left them in London for the day and they flooed from The Leaky Cauldron. No one questioned them, but Hermione kept glancing suspiciously between the two brunette boys.

"So, mate," Ron started as he led them up to his room. Molly Weasley had transfigured a third bed for the room. "How have you been?"

Salazar only shrugged, Neville answered though. "I'm fine, my Gran's been right swell to me. She even said she'd take me to get my own wand when I'm done visiting Harry." Salazar silently applauded the clumsy teen for remembering to use 'Harry' instead of 'Salazar'.

"Why are you visiting Harry, Neville?" Hermione asked, her nose in the air.

"Why haven't you?" Neville glared. Hermione sniffed disdainfully, and picked up a book to read. Salazar snorted.

"What?" She practically spat, clutching the book protectively to her chest.

"'_The Genii Guide to Light Arts' by C. Lever_', Merlin Hermione, read the name. It's enough to tell you that book is utter bollocks." Salazar laughed at the look of indignation of the bushy haired girls face.

"I'll have you know Harold James Potter this book is brilliant, and Du- um, someone close to me gave it to me!" She glared, and buried her nose back in the book. Ron gave Salazar a high five over the girl's head.

"So, mate, you haven't said anything about the Muggles. They haven't done anything have they?" Ron growled threateningly, already reaching for his wand. Salazar noticed Hermione just huffed and kept reading.

"Sit, Ron, and I'll explain." He pulled two books from his pocket and, using wandless magic, returned them to their normal size. He handed them to Ron. "Neville can you go find Ginny and the Twins please?"

"I'll go," Hermione stood and with a flounce, left the room. Neville stared after her.

"That was great mate, what you said. She needed to be put in her place. She's been going on for ages about this special person giving her books. I've actually read one or two of them, and they're utter posh!"

"Intended to give her a bigger head than she already has I suppose." Neville muttered and glared at the closed door. "Merlin, but she's conceited."

"Ron, before she comes back I want to tell you, that I've had a vision of her. She was with Dumbledore and they're plotting against me. She's not really my friend Ron, and she's an Order member. The person giving her those books is, I assume, Dumbledore. If any of this goes for you, leave the room now." Ron stayed seated, "thank you."

Hermione flounced back through the door and sat down in her seat again. Ginny and the Twins followed her, each of them fighting to be the one not sat next to her. Salazar snickered but Hermione sniffed and pretended not to notice.

"Right, I'll start shall I?" Everyone nodded. "Oh before we begin, I doubt I have to say this shouldn't be repeated, do I?" Everyone but Hermione nodded. "Voldemort… is my Father!" He gave a mock sigh.

Their reactions were priceless; the Twins' mouths hung open and their eyes' were twice as wide as usual; Ginny had leant forward in her seat, blinking owlishly at him and breathing heavily; Ron's mouth was opening and closing and his face was paper white; Neville was snickering in amusement, not having been privy to the joke in advance but finding it amusing none the less; and Hermione looked up from her book slowly, and sneered at him.

"No you're not, Harry," she glared, "you shouldn't tell lies." She sounded so like Delores Umbridge right them, that Salazar had to be held back by Neville, least he punch her.

"Of course, I shouldn't crack jokes in Granger's presence. She has no sense of humour." Salazar snarled. "But you are right, I am not Voldemort's son. In fact, Tom and I have been lovers since we met in the Chamber of Secrets. More plausible Granger?"

The reactions were pretty much the same, so again Salazar changed his mind. "Of course Tom isn't my lover; he's far to old for me. I like them blond anyhow." He wiggled his eyebrow in Hermione's direction and she mouthed 'Malfoy' at him, threateningly. He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Granger is right, Malfoy! Oh and not just any Malfoy… Lucius," he smirked as Ginny leant so far forward this time, she actually fell of her seat.

"Harry, I thought you were sleeping with Draco?" Neville stage whispered.

"Oh, yeah, him as well," Salazar's lip twitched. Hermione stood up and almost flung the book at his head.

"You dirty little faggot!" She screamed, "you evil traitorous bastard!"

"I'll have you know my parents were married, Granger, and the only traitor here is you." She shrieked at him and dived forward, intending to claw at his face. As one, the Twins reacted. They leapt forward and grabbed one of Hermione's arms each and dragged her from the room and down the stairs. No one moved until they got back.

"Left her with Mum-"

"-She'll sort Hermione out." They offered. Salazar nodded his thanks.

"Pass this around will you. Look at the pages I've marked." Ron read it first, with Ginny leaning over his shoulder. Then, he passed it onto the Twins. Then, Salazar handed over his two birth certificates he pulled from his pocket.

Ron gave a small cough, "so which story was true?"

"How do you know they weren't all false?" Salazar asked, smirking slightly.

"Harry – uh – Salazar, sorry, you don't lie. Even if you tried to lie, you'd have some truth there. Which one?" Ginny answered for her brother as she sat back in her seat, her hands shaking slightly.

"The part about me sleeping with Draco Malfoy, but he was mostly dressed," Salazar added when Ron's face began to turn red.

"Explain from the beginning please?" Gred asked hopefully. And so Salazar did.

He told them about his childhood with the Dursley's, and his coming to Hogwarts, how Hermione was being bribed to be his friend and was an Order member, he told them about how Lucius had saved his life at the Department of Mysteries, and Draco had come to Gryffindor Tower to find out why Lucius and Harry were owling each other. He told them about his trip to Gringotts and Snape accepting Guardianship of him, Salazar told them about the Order member who had helped his Uncle almost beat him to death, and he told his friends about his dreams of his birth parents.

And then he told them about his ideas for a better Wizarding World, and how Voldemort agreed with him. Then he explained about Dumbledore's manipulations.

"I don't know how I got here, but Draco said Tom knew, so I'll ask him to show me later I suppose. Anyway my point was that, I'm trying to get as many people as I can to join this cause – a grey cause – a bloodless war. I don't want people to die, and I don't want to kill people, and if we do this, everyone benefits. What do you think?"

"It has its points, Salazar, I'll give you that." Forge started.

"But what about Pureblood's or Half-Blood's who don't play ball?" Gred finished.

"Not only Muggleborns are subjected to this. Anyone who leaves the Wizarding World will have their powers bound, same for anyone who informs a Muggle about us, our community, our people. Rules are to be enforced, but I wont enforce them with pain and fear. I want to do this right, guys, I want to make it work. And in Godric knows how many years, I can look back and look around and know I made it happen, and people are happier because of it. That I made people happy, without wasting precious lives."

"When you were saying that stuff, about Tom and Lucius Malfoy, was that only to annoy Hermione? Or are you-" Ginny started hesitantly.

"I am not, nor will I ever sleep with Lucius Malfoy. He's like my Brother-In-Law or something." Salazar laughed at Ron's horrified look.

"He's sleeping with that- that- that monster?"

Salazar glared, "that monster as you so aptly put it, is my twin brother. At least try and be civil. And for your information, Tom looks rather sexy at the moment. I should know, I'm practically his clone." Salazar flipped some of his unruly hair back and gave a sexy pout. "Don't you want me Ron?" He stood and glided closer to his blushing friend. "Don't you want me? Don't you love me Won-Won?" He made kissing noises as he sat himself of the redheads lap.

Ron shoved him off and glared. "Don't ever do that again mate!"

"I promise, as long as you don't say a word to Draco!" Salazar glared back. They both shook hands and the glares melted and were replaced by identical grins.

"So, this Ball, are you both going?" Ginny asked. Salazar and Neville nodded.

"Borrow me Pig would you Ron?" Salazar grabbed some parchment off Ron's desk and picked up a quill. He wrote a quick note to Lucius, asking – begging – him to invite Ginny, Ron, Fred and George Weasley to the Ball. He signed the note and sent it off with Ron's hyperactive owl.

"What was that about?" Gred asked as Salazar returned Ron's quill.

"You shall see, soon enough." He leant back in his chair, "how was your summer then?"

Forge and Gred launched into a detailed explanation of their new products with demonstrations tested on an unwilling Ron. Salazar laughed and urged Ron on, clapping every time a prank was completed with a grumbling Weasley at the end of it. An hour went by quickly and all they did was talk. A tapping at the window interrupted Ginny's rant about how jealous she was of Draco and Salazar, and how dare they have boyfriends when she had broken up with hers.

Cerico flew in through the window when Gred opened it for the eagle owl. "Nice bird," he breathed.

"He belongs to Lucius," Salazar petted Cerico and took four invitations out of his beak. "Thanks boy, you want something to drink or eat?" The owl shook its head slightly and flew back out of the window. "Here you go."

Ginny opened hers first;

_**Miss Genevra Weasley,**_

_**You are cordially invited to the upcoming Ministry Ball. This years Ball will take place at Malfoy Manor. To floo, call 'Malfoy Manor, ante-chamber'. If you require a Portkey, please reply and one shall be sent to you. **_

_**Looking forward to seeing you,**_

**_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy._**

"Did you get one too?" She asked her brothers in turn. "And you too?"

Neville nodded along with the Weasley boys. "No, I didn't go back to my Uncle's. Lucius said there was no point owling me another as I was living with them anyway." Salazar ran his hand through his hair and cast the _Tempus_ charm. "Damn it's getting late, we should get back. The Ball is the day after tomorrow and Cissa hasn't even started choosing an outfit for me." Salazar moaned.

"Oh your life is so hard," Ron snorted. Then he groaned and looked at his siblings, "what are we going to wear?"

"I-" Salazar opened his mouth but Ron cut him off.

"No charity!"

"Think of it as early Christmas presents or Birthday presents. It'll be fun. I'll send Draco! I didn't have to shop for any of my clothes. I fell asleep and I woke up – and wow! – clothes." Salazar grinned cheekily. "Oh please?" he pouted, "I'd feel ever so helpful."

"I don't know about you, but shopping sounds like it could be fun," Ginny grinned.

"Right then, I'll spend the night – Neville, you too? – and we'll shop tomorrow morning, then I'll head back to the Manor and get dressed I suppose." Neville snorted and nodded his head. "Great, I'll write to Lucius. If I could borrow Pig again, sorry."

"I'll let Mum know. She was expecting you to stay anyhow, but just to make sure." Ron handed over more parchment and his owl and left the room.

Salazar sent Pig off and turned back to face his friends. "Do you think we should tell Hermione?" A chorus of 'No's answered him, and his face broke out into a grin. "Settles that, doesn't it?"

**XXX**

Well, the Ball is up next. Forgive me for skipping the shopping. Hope you enjoyed.

Please review?


	9. The Who'sWho Of Society

I'm having problems with my step dad, if you read my LiveJournal you'd know... so this was as soon as I could get this up. I was going to add it yesterday but I had the last line to write and my friend turned up early, and I felt bad making her watch me you know.

Sorry again. He doesn't seem to have gotten over himself yet!!!

Hello, thanks for reviewing. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy the Ball. Next chapter, Salazar and Voldemort begin to change the Wizarding World.

Enjoy.

Also… Does anyone want Danielle Malfoy (Mort) to be a recurring character? I have an idea for her Father, and she can join if you guys want it. Let me know please, thanks.

Oh, Harriverse, please see end of chapter. (I was supposed to post this last chapter but I forgot, sorry).

**Words:** 5,678

**Chapter 8**

**The Who's-Who Of Society**

The next morning, Salazar and he others went shopping with Arthur Weasley. Molly was charged with keeping Hermione away from them, which she gladly did, happy to put the arrogant witch in her place. They finished their shopping around 3:00pm and had a late lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny was gifted with a pale blue dress robe that had a silver belt and sequins sewn on the hem, neck and cuffs. Ron chose a dark red robe, with a pouncing lion embroidered on the back, and a smaller version over the left breast. The Twins chose matching robes. Both were in indigo blue, Gred's had black beads around the neck, cuffs and hem, and Forge had silver beads.

Neville had chosen grey robes with white runes appliquéd around the cuffs, hem and neck as well as down the centre front of the robes alongside the buttons. Salazar had chosen a black satin robe, with a burgundy, crushed velvet lining. He had also chosen a matching cloak of burgundy with a faux fur collar, per Madam Malkins insistence. The left breast of his robe was adorned with an embroidered burgundy coloured phoenix, captured in mid flight. The words '**_Fide, sed qui, vide_**' were sewn beneath the phoenix.

Madam Malkins had asked for his Family Motto, but as he was a member of so many Families, Ron suggested he created his own slogan. And so Salazar had, and it was a rather apt one at that. Salazar had even ordered some more clothes with those words sewn on them. They also made a stop at Flourish & Blotts and Salazar bought some personalized paper and stationary. He had the name on the top of the paper as 'Lord Salazar', no surname as he had so many to choose from. He left the return address line blank as he wasn't sure where his permanent residence was, but Mr. Flourish had assured Salazar that, if he were to hand write his address onto the front over of the pad, it would transfer to the rest of the paper as well.

They'd all flooed back to The Burrow at 4:00pm, and then Salazar and Neville gathered together their stuff and flooed on to Malfoy Manor. Lucius wasn't at the end of the hallways when they arrived, and while Salazar knew he could get through he wasn't sure if he was able to bring Neville with him. So they both waited while Salazar carried on a conversation with Danielle. The blond haired five year old bounced on the balls of her feet, ignoring her Mother's complaints.

"How are you Lord?" She asked, giggling girlishly when she noticed Neville. "Hello, who are you?"

"Neville Longbottom, Miss." He answered with a small smile.

"Oh, I knew your Father. He was very nice! Aunt Bellatrix hurt him didn't she?" She looked at her Mother. Leecia shushed her. "I told Bellatrix not to, but she never listens to me. No one does. They should have though! She was probably doing what she was told by that old ma-" Leecia's hand clamped over Danielle's mouth, cutting her babble off.

Neville was paler than he had been earlier, and his hands were shaking slightly, but he said nothing.

"How did you know my Father, Miss?" He asked quietly, ignoring Leecia's glare.

Danielle squirmed until her Mother released her. "He rescued me from a bad man. What's a Death Eater? Am I one?" Salazar's mouth dropped open.

"Bad man? An Auror? What did he look like Danielle?" The girl didn't answer; Salazar watched her stare at something over his shoulder. He followed her gaze and nodded politely to Lucius, who was framed in the doorway. "Good afternoon Luc."

"Sal, have fun?" He asked, his voice toneless as his eyes roamed over the portrait. "Did I interrupt?"

"No, we were just passing the time Luc. I wasn't sure if I could bring Nev though the Wards, so I thought it best to wait." Neville nodded hello.

"Come, the others are upstairs. Tom wants to introduce you." With a bow to the portrait both teens followed their host through the Manor and to the usual living room. "My Lord." Lucius greeted as he entered, holding the door open for the teens. The two entered the room and took seats; Neville on a conjured stool and Salazar on the couch leaning against Draco's side. Lucius closed the door and followed, moving to stand on the right, behind Voldemort's chair. Severus stood on the left.

"Hello Tom, Severus, Remus, Cissa, everyone else." He leaned sideways to press a kiss to Draco's cheek. "Hello Meus Extrano." Draco furrowed his brows as he tried to remember what that meant in English. Rather than wait, Salazar answered him, "my Dragon."

Draco blushed lightly, "yours." He whispered.

Voldemort and Lucius watched them, mildly amused, Remus and Narcissa were beaming and Severus snorted. The rest of the Inner Circle Death Eaters looked mildly horrified or confused.

"Salazar, may I introduce Rudolphus and Rabastian Lestrange, and Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black." Salazar nodded at the two men, and ignored Bellatrix. They all looked very similar. Black hair except Bellatrix's was longer, brown eyes, pale skin and they were all around the same height.

"Aidan and Patricia Parkinson. You know their daughter Pansy? This is Patricia's Brother, Walden McNaire." Salazar nodded again. Aidan had blond hair and green eyes; he was of the same height and build as Walden who had brown hair and green eyes. Patricia also had brown hair and green eyes.

"Gerry Goyle, and Maria Goyle nee Harper. You go to school with Gregory as well don't you? And this is Maria's Sister, Louise. Her husband Alan Crabbe, you know their son as well, yes?" If Salazar didn't know better he'd say Goyle and Crabbe Sr. were Brothers as well. They were both tall and broad shouldered and slightly over weight, with brown hair and brown eyes. Louise Crabbe had waist length brown hair and brown eyes, and her Sister, Maria, had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and looked slightly younger than Louise.

"You go to school with Theodore as well, right Salazar? This is his Father Andrew Nott, and his Mother Nancy Nott nee Bailey." Andrew had definitely passed his sneer onto his Son from what Salazar remembered of the elder boy, from his first year. He had black hair, hazel eyes and pale skin, with bad teeth. Nancy however was gorgeous; a pity her Son never took after her. Sleek auburn hair fell to her waist and she clear blue eyes, and tanned skin.

"Of course you know their daughter Millicent as well. This is David, and Regina Bulstrode nee Byrne." David was thin and tanned with thin blond hair and watery blue eyes. His Wife however was whom their child took after. She was tall, large and pale with brown hair and eyes. David nodded at Salazar, who nodded back. Regina just glared at him.

"This is Zaire Zabini, you also know his Son Blaise. This is his wife, Sara Zabini nee Gianai." Salazar smiled at that couple, he's rather like Blaise. Sara was tanned and petit, a little on the short side but busty. She had black hair and grey eyes and a wide smile. Zaire was dark haired and skinned, with almost black eyes. He whispered a greeting in an Italian accent.

"Nice to meet you all," Salazar whispered, his eyes on the Zabini's.

"Why are you looking at them like that?" Draco nodded at Zaire and Sara.

"I like Blaise, I was trying to see how similar he was to his parents. I didn't think his parents were Death Eaters."

Draco glared at Salazar. "You like Blaise?" The brunette rolled his eyes, and Voldemort who was watching them laughed.

"Sure, I'm in love with him like. Don't be silly Dragon." Draco glared and Lucius let out a small chuckle.

"You know my Son?" Sara asked, her accent not quite as heavy as her husbands.

"He hasn't made it his life's mission to get me expelled." Draco punched his arm. "I forgive you, pet." Draco scowled. "He's nice enough. He said you weren't Death Eaters."

"Ve aren't." Zaire answered. "But ve do support de Dark Lord, and are good friends with de Malvoy's."

Salazar just nodded. Voldemort stood up and held his hand out. Salazar walked towards his Brother and took the offered hand. "My faithful, and friends, I proudly present you Salazar Harold Riddle, my twin Brother. Lord Gryffindor, Lord Black and Potter, Master Snape, Young Lord Riddle and Slytherin. He is my equal, and you will treat him as such, understood?"

Salazar whispered something in Parseltongue and Voldemort nodded. "Tell your children. Ronald, Genevra, Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood are off limits. They follow Salazar now."

"Not quite what I wanted you to say," the teen muttered.

"This sounded more Dark Lordish though, Sal." He turned to face the Death Eaters again, "Bellatrix, you are to remain as far away from everyone belonging to Salazar and from Salazar himself. My Brother had permission to kill you." Salazar 'whooped' and received a light smack across the head from Voldemort. "The idea's we discussed the night before were Salazar's. He has many more, let us work together to make the dreams become reality."

The Death Eaters cheered, and Bellatrix sulked but clapped her hands dutifully.

"How come they aren't bowing and scraping?" Voldemort looked shocked.

"They're my Inner Circle, my most trusted. Why would I debase those I trust and those who respect rather than fear me?" Voldemort asked sounding scandalised.

Salazar frowned. Neville coughed, and raised a hand. Salazar nodded at him. "Fake visions? If you had one of Dumbledore's Death Eater raid last night, the rest of them could have been faked as well?" Neville paused, "or the one's that would make you want to kill Voldemort?"

Lucius nodded and looked at Severus. "Do you know any Aurors or Order Member's that are loyal enough to torture and kill when Albus says 'jump'?" The blond asked.

Severus nodded. "A few, yes, Order members from the last War, or very new recruits."

Voldemort coughed, "enough of this. We'll continue it at another time. The Ball will start soon, correct?" Narcissa frowned and almost ran out of the room to finish getting ready. Most of the other women followed her. Lucius rolled his eyes. Voldemort clicked his fingers and Monty the House Elf appeared with a 'pop', a crystal glass of red wine in his hand.

_XXX_

Bellatrix, however, didn't follow. Once the other women had left the room the female Lestrange turned to sneer at Salazar. "Lord Black? Well, how did you do it? I didn't think my dear cousin was in to little boys. And Potter, now there's a story I'd love to hear, child." She sneered again.

"You want to hear the story, Tinkerbell? Once upon a time, Harry Potter was born… oh wait he wasn't. Salazar Riddle was kidnapped and this man who shall remain nameless – insert Dumbledore here – kidnapped Salazar and decided to name him Harry. And ta-da Harry Potter was named. And he lived happily ever after… until the Potter's were killed, and Harry got dumped with horrendous Muggles and Dumbledore turns up years later and demands Harry fight in a war. Oh and did I mention Harry's a Wizard? Who knew! The end." Salazar had one eyebrow raised as he spoke at Bellatrix.

The dark haired woman snarled again, her lips drawn back over her teeth. "You little bastard!" She hissed, and Voldemort drew his wand. Salazar twitched his fingers and Voldemort's wand lowered. "Wee little Potty, well, well. Maybe you're not such a hopeless cause. No wait, you're pathetic, not hopeless. Couldn't even save my poor, dear cousin could you Potty? Filthy brat! Muggle scum."

"Muggle? What part of 'Wizard' did you not understand Bella darling?" Salazar drawled, still leaning against Draco's side.

"You filthy little blood traitor! You horrid little Mudblood!"

Draco shot his Aunt a glare, "the only one with dirty blood here, Aunt Bella, is you."

Bellatrix practically growled as she unsheathed her wand and pointed it in Draco's direction. Lucius jumped out of his seat but a glare from Salazar had him sinking back into it. "CRUCIO!" Draco's eyes widened and he tensed as the light sped towards him.

He swallowed heavily a few seconds later, and the first thing his eyes landed on was his Aunts face. Her eyes were wide with horror and her mouth open in surprise. Draco followed Bellatrix's gaze to Salazar. The brunette was biting down on his bottom lip as he fought not to scream. His balled his hands up to hide his twitching fingers.

"Finite." Voldemort whispered and Salazar panted, slowly opening his eyes.

"Ouchies," he muttered, flexing his fingers.

Draco immediately began poking and prodding his boyfriend, asking over and over; "are you ok?" Salazar nodded, and suffered the blond's fussiness in silence.

Voldemort practically vibrated with rage, his hand had clenched so tightly while his Brother was tortured that he had shattered his glass. "Bellatrix," he hissed. The woman practically threw herself at the Dark Lords feet. "What part of 'he is my equal' did you not hear? You displease me Bella!" He snarled and the woman whimpered.

"Tom, since she was aiming for Draco, I think Lucius should defend his son. But then again, she actually cursed me… and Draco is my boyfriend too you know." Voldemort just rolled his eyes. His anger deflated and he snapped his fingers, summoning Monty for another glass of wine. "Now, Bellatrix… I've been meaning to test out some new spells and since you so happily volunteered I wont even feel bad for doing this."

She snarled at him, "you really think you can cast an Unforgivable now when you couldn't a week ago, Potty?"

"Now really, one track mind Tinkerbell. Who said anything about the Unforgivables? _TORMEN_!" Salazar screamed out the incantation for the Not-So-Unforgivable '_Tormina Curse_'. His wand was held perfectly straight even while Bellatrix dropped to the floor and began to writhe and scream in agony. "Mmm, not bad."

He smirked, "next up…" Salazar raised his wand and aimed right between Bellatrix's eyes. "_Abrumpo Visum_." Bellatrix actually laughed at him when she realized she wasn't in any actual pain. Salazar just smirked.

"What are you doing Sal?" Draco whispered in the brunette's ear.

"Just watch, Meus Extrano." Salazar's smirk widened as Bellatrix began to claw at her face.

"My eyes! I can't see! MY EYES!" She shrieked some more and Salazar just laughed.

"Oh, I didn't make it permanent or anything. Your sight will be back tomorrow or the day after, once the Ball is finished I suppose. Would hate to have to kill you in front of all those Ministry workers."

Bellatrix jumped off the floor, disregarding the fact that she couldn't actually see and flung herself in Salazar's general direction. She managed to catch his leg and pulled her self up by clinging to the material. She beat against his chest screaming profanities at him, before trying to claw out Salazar's eyes – but she actually only scratched his neck. Salazar shoved her off with a scowl.

"I was trying to be nice Bella." The brunette teen hissed. He turned to Neville, and held his wand out. "Want a go?"

Shakily Neville accepted. He licked his lips. "For my parents," he whispered. "_Cruor_," he held the wand pointed at Bellatrix as she started to writhe in pain again. Blood began trickle out of her nose and the corners of her mouth and eyes. Neville's hand began to shake and his mouth dropped open, and his lip trembled. He threw the wand back at Salazar. "I c-can't do it… S-sorry."

"Don't be sorry Nev, it's fine. More practise for me I suppose." Neville continued to tremble and Remus took pity on the boy and stood, leading the teen back to his seat. Salazar raised his wand and smirked at Bellatrix who laid whimpering and twitching on the floor. "_Abrumpo Caput_." His face remained expressionless as he swished his wand downward, and severed the Death Eater's head from her body. He didn't even blink as her blood splashed across his robes and his face. He did, however, smirk as her lifeless, headless body hit the floor with a 'thunk'.

"For Sirius, and your parents too Nev."

The shy Gryffindor just nodded and looked away from the bloody mess. Salazar ran his hands through his hair and licked some of the blood off of his palm. "Hermione was right, I wouldn't have like Bloodpops." Voldemort just laughed. He drank his wine and he laughed.

"I suppose if I can be violent, you can come up with a clever plan?" Salazar teased his Twin.

"Don't count on it, especially if it comes to you, Sal." Draco laughed and poked his lover in the ribs. "You need to get ready… and shower." He wrinkled his nose in disgust. The brunette rolled his eyes, and stood.

"Shower bound I am," he muttered as he left the room. "Clean up on aisle five." He grumbled glaring at the decapitated body. Rudolphus just shrugged.

"Muggle thing, I think," the widower offered. Draco followed his bloodied up boyfriend out of the sitting room.

_XXX_

Draco had decided that if Salazar needed a shower, he needed a shower too. So while Salazar was peeling off his blood stained clothing, Draco was busy picking out dress robes for Salazar to wear later that night at the Ball. When Salazar was in the shower soaping up, Draco was peeling off his clothing and sneaking into the ensuit bathroom as well. Salazar gave a yelp when Draco wrapped his arms around the brunette's wet waist.

"Guess you?"

"Um… Blaise?" Draco growled. "No, uh, Luc?" Draco slapped the brunette across the head. "You wouldn't be Draco by any chance?"

"Of course I'm Draco. And you better have been joking. Malfoy's don't share." He snarled, and pressed a kiss to the back of Salazar's neck.

"Yes, Lucius has proved that over and over, rather possessive isn't he?" Draco bit down softly on the skin he was previously kissing. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I was joking. Meus Extrano, mine."

"And you're mine." Draco agreed, instantly placated. Salazar turned in the blond's arms, and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. Their mouths met in a sweet, brief kiss before Salazar pulled back and squeezed some shampoo into his hand, and began to lather up the blond locks.

When they were washed and rinsed, Salazar pinned Draco against the wall, and with a smirk sunk down to his knees. Draco's breath actually caught in his throat as he stared at the top of the brunette's head. He gasped as Salazar's hand encircled his already half-hard penis. He whimpered softly when the other boy began to stroke him slowly.

Salazar's hand moved up and down, gently squeezing the base and running his thumb along the slit at the head. When Draco was completely hard, Salazar opened his mouth and engulfed his lover's rigid cock. Draco gave a strangled cry and he felt the warm, wet mouth of his love surround him: he slammed a fist in his mouth so he wouldn't scream for more. Salazar continued to suck, while bringing his hand up to roll Draco's balls in the palm of his hand. His other hand gripped his own erection and began to stroke it in time with his sucking.

Draco gave a shout, muffled by his fist, in warning when his orgasm approached. Salazar moaned around the cock in his mouth as he felt the tightening in his balls, and the butterflies in his stomach. He came across his stomach and hand with a groan and felt Draco's cock twitch in his mouth. He relaxed his throat and attempted to swallow everything the blond had to offer.

He missed a little and it trailed down the side of his mouth. Before he could wipe it away, Draco sunk to his knees and licked his own cum off of Salazar's face, before drawing the brunette into another dizzying kiss.

"We should get out of here before we prune." Salazar panted.

Draco looked confused. "What have fruits to do with anything? We should get ready though."

Salazar and Draco hurriedly dried themselves and entered Salazar's bedroom to dress in what the blond had laid out earlier. Whizy, Draco's personally house elf appeared to dry and style the boys' hair. Whizy had less trouble with Salazar's than expected. Because he was approaching his 16th birthday, whatever the adoption had done to him – to make him look so much like James Potter – was wearing off, including the Potter hair gene.

"Come on, we're late." Draco shouted and grabbed Salazar's hand, dragging him out of the room, and down the hallway to the Main Ball Room.

"You have your own Ball Room?" Salazar asked incredulously, running after the blond. Draco just gave him a 'we're Malfoy's, of course we do' look and ran on. "Suppose Malfoy's don't run either." He muttered.

Draco must have heard him because he slowed to a brisk jog, "we don't run. I am making an entrance."

"Ruffled and out of breath?" Salazar snarked.

"Shut. Up." He hissed back, and opened the doors to the Ball Room – of course after straightening out his robes, and Salazar's too.

"Saw fit to join us then?" Lucius muttered out of the corner of his mouth as he met them at the door. He turned to address the people in the room. "May I introduce my Son, Draco Malfoy and-" He turned to stare at Salazar.

"Lover, boyfriend, Potter, whatever." The teen muttered.

"-His lover, Salazar Harold Riddle, formerly known as Harry Potter." At once, the room exploded with the noise of gossip and rumour. Salazar rolled his eyes, wondering why he even bothered to get up in the morning. Draco prodded his side and led him through the room. Obviously, the blond teen was why he bothered waking up.

"Greg, Vince, Pansy," he squared his jaw, "Blaise, meet Salazar." He wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist.

"Relax pet, Meus remember." Salazar smiled at Draco's friends.

"That's Harry Potter," Goyle pointed out dumbly. Pansy didn't say a word, she seemed to have ignored the 'boyfriend' part of Lucius' introduction because she wrapped an arm around Draco's and tried to pry him apart from Salazar.

"Drakey, that horrid boy is still all over you, make him go away." She simpered fluttering her eyelashes. Draco looked down at Salazar's waist, noting that the brunette was in fact not 'all over him'; rather it was his arm clinging to Salazar.

He shoved Pansy back, "what have I said about mauling me Pansy?"

"Oh Drakey-Poo, you know you're just playing hard to get." He batted her eyelashes again and Draco shuddered.

"Girls," he whimpered. Luckily Blaise was paying attention and saved Draco from further assault.

"So, you changed your name Harry? Do you prefer Salazar?" The brunette nodded at the Italian, whose accent wasn't as strong as his Father's. "How are you liking the place so far? Have you, you know, run into, you know?"

"Voldemort? Yeah, Luc insisted on introducing us, family and all." Blaise raised one eyebrow. "Draco and I are soul mates according to Fawkes." Speaking of the Phoenix, the moment his name was mentioned, he once again flamed into appearance on Salazar's arm.

Ron, Ginny and the Weasley Twins came up behind Salazar along with Neville and coughed to get the teens attention. "Hey guys, what do you think?"

Ginny just whistled, the Twins nodded and Ron looked rather putout at being near so many Slytherins, but he had promised to try for Salazar's sake. "Having fun at least?"

"Yeah, Professor Snape isn't so bad, you know. When he's drunk at least."

"Or with Remus." Neville blurted out and clamped his hand over his mouth.

"I knew it!" Salazar cheered, "Just knew they liked each other."

"They aren't together though."

"Too bloody stubborn, the both of them if you ask me." Ginny muttered.

"You're all bloody mental!" Ron whined. "Hey Malfoy, and cronies. Hey Zabini."

"Do you all like Blaise or something?" Draco pouted. "Is there a Blaise fan club?"

"No, but I joined the Harry Potter fan club if you're wondering." Salazar groaned. Blaise just laughed and nodded when Draco mouthed 'really?' at him.

Voldemort and the convicted or escapee Death Eaters were back in their own rooms, and not at the Ball. So Lucius took it upon himself to introduce Salazar to the finest of the Wizarding World – minus the Weasley's present – and interrupted the teen's conversation to steal him away.

"Minister Fudge, may I introduce Salazar, formerly Harry Potter. Our Lord's long separated Brother." Lucius smirked when Fudge paled.

"B-Brother you say L-Lucius? Well then, there seemed to have b-been a misunderstanding last summer. My a-apologies, Young Lord. It's a pleasure, now we see eye to eye." Fudge stuttered, leaning in towards Salazar. "Now we're all friends, eh?" Salazar rolled his eyes.

"Friends Minister, of course. And as friends I'll be needing a few minor favours from you." Fudge looked worried, "nothing too major or that involves your resignation of course. Just sign a few documents and petitions. I want to restrict the Muggles not the Magical creatures. Take away Muggleborns at birth I suppose, we haven't finalized that plan yet. We'll bind the magic of those leaving the Wizarding World, temporarily of course. Memory wipe unsuitable Muggle parents or guardians, and take the children. Same old, same old."

"Oh, o-of course, I understand p-perfectly well, Young Lord." Salazar nodded as Fudge bent into a small bow. Lucius led him away by his elbow as he began to look uncomfortable.

"Those men there are Unspeakables, you probably won't get much out of them." Lucius warned as he led the teen to the group of men. "Gentlemen, Salazar Riddle nee Potter."

"Flint Warrick." Pureblood then, Salazar decided.

"Abe Hallem, please Sir." Maybe a half-blood? Sounded foreign.

"Martin Cahill." This one was an Irish man.

"Jeffery Mitchell," this man sounded American. "Muggleborn, transferred over from Georgia. Pleased to meet you, young man." He held his hand out, and Salazar shook it with a smile.

Another group of men and woman gravitated over towards the newest member of elite society – meaning Salazar – and began to introduce themselves and shake hands rather forcefully, and rudely because Lucius didn't have the chance to make proper introductions.

"Melinda Hall, Auror Sixth Division."

"Nathaniel Hollows, Auror Eight Division."

"Oh Mister Potter! So pleased, so honoured. I'm an Auror, Second, Michael. Michael Banks. Oh Potter, Mister Potter." He pumped Salazar's hand as he spoke and the teen stared at him with wide eyes.

"Let the boy go Mike." A tallish man stood in front of Salazar. "Sorry for their rudeness. My name is Blaire DeWitt. It's an honour to meet you Young Lord Riddle." Salazar's gaze switched to the Aurors left arm, and the man smirked before offering a quick nod.

$ # **"I'm surrounded by Death Eaters. And Albus thought he could win,"** # $ the brunette hissed, and received a small chuckle from Fawkes who had followed him across the room, and could hear every word Salazar thought, let alone hissed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all also. I was thinking of doing a survey to find out other people's thoughts on controversial matters. Could I perhaps start with you? Unspeakable Warrick, how do you feel about Muggleborns?"

Warrick didn't answer, instead he looked at the American. "Unspeakable Mitchell, how do you feel about Purebloods? Describe them in a word, other than arrogant." Mitchell laughed.

"I suppose some of them are ok. The British ones seem to be on board with this Dark Lord though and I'm not so sure I agree with it."

"His ideas started off with good intentions."

"I'll take your word for it, kiddo. But in one word, um, proud. I guess there's nothing wrong with having pride in your family but-"

Salazar interrupted, "killing innocents is a bit of a stretch huh?" Mitchell nodded. "Auror DeWitt, if you were asked to bind a Witch or Wizards magic if that Witch or Wizard chose to live in the Muggle world, would you do it? If you were ordered to, or because you think it would help keep the Wizarding world safe?"

DeWitt seemed to think for a moment and nodded, smiling. "It would help. Most Muggleborn need to prove they can do magic before a Muggle will believe them, so if their magic is bound I suppose they can't prove it. It won't be permanent will it?"

"No, not at all. If they choose to come back to the Wizarding World at any time, they'll be unbound." He paused, "now Auror Hall, how would you feel about taking Muggleborn or Half-Blooded children away from their Muggle parents or abusive parents if it would benefit the child?"

"A-Abusive?" She stuttered. "Why would anyone hurt a child?"

"Muggles don't have the same beliefs as Wizards do. It's not as hard to conceive a Muggle child, as it is a Magical one. People hurt children regularly, and while there are organisations to help these children, there aren't enough. Would you take a child away from their family, to save that child's life?"

Melinda Hall answered without hesitation, "Yes I would."

"Good to know, I'll be in touch with you. Now if you'll excuse me, I've just spotted someone I must, must, must speak to." Salazar nodded goodbye and accepted the small bows from the Death Eaters in the group, before heading towards Neville. "Come on, I have an idea."

Together the teens walked towards a familiar woman in a lime green suit with gelled curly blond hair. "Rita Skeeter, fancy meeting you here."

_XXX_

_Daily Prophet, Issue 2398. 24th June._

_Dear Readers, _

_You may have heard the story of Harry Potter vs. Lord You-Know-Who, but I, my faithful readers, am about to shed a whole new light on Dumbledore's tale. _

_Firstly, Lily Evans-Potter lost her son in a Death Eater attack and months later, young Harry was born. Was she carrying twins? No, but somebody was. The truth dear readers, is that Harry Potter was adopted. In fact, he isn't even from this time. _

_Albus Dumbledore, so called leader of the Light and upholder of all that is good, messed with Time! Yes my readers, this is correct, Albus Dumbledore went back in time and stole Harry Potter from his rightful parents. Harry Potter is in fact, Salazar Riddle. The same Salazar that was a guest of the Malfoy's at last night's Ball. And what a guest he was ladies and gentlemen, Salazar stole the show so to speak. Beloved by everyone, it doesn't just seem to be a Boy-Who-Lived thing._

_This story is from the horse's mouth so to speak. I tried to track down his Brother but alas; You-Know-Who was nowhere to be seen. Don't worry, my loyal readers, I was not injured in my quest. I had Salazar to protect me. _

_Now, Neville Longbottom gave me an interview as well. They both provided me with Birth Records and Family History books. Salazar and the Dark Lord were Twin Brothers. Who knows what could have happened had Dumbledore not interfered? Would You-Know-Who be killing Purebloods instead of Muggles? Would he be killing no body? Would Salazar's good influence rubbed off on our resident bad guy? Thanks to the esteemed Headmaster we'll never know. _

_Also, it seems Dumbledore if of Gryffindor bloodline, as are the Potters, the Longbottoms and the Riddles – Salazar. No wonder the Potter's ended up dead, and the Longbottoms in St. Mungo's. I wonder if Albus had anything to do with that? A certain portrait I ran into seems to think so. She was also of Founder bloodline, and ended up dead. Coincidence dear readers? I think not. This reporter is determined to get to the bottom of this mystery. _

_I wonder if Albus is as Light as he says he is? Or the Malfoy's as Dark? They seemed absolutely wonderful, and have welcomed young Salazar to the fold like white on rice. Such a cute couple he and the young Malfoy heir make. So well suited. So drool worthy, now that's a picture I wish I could get my hands on. I wouldn't mind being a fly on that wall huh?_

_If you turn to page 4, there's an interview with Neville Longbottom, Longbottom Heir, about growing up with his parents. Page 3, contains an interview about life growing up with Muggles, with Lord Potter, Black and Gryffindor, Master Snape, Young Lord Riddle and Slytherin, Lord Salazar nee Harry Potter. _

_Thank you for reading, my rabid fans. Tune in same time next week for Rita Skeeter's weekly scoop. _

"What do you think Tom?" Lucius lifted his head off the pillow when Voldemort finished reading the morning paper. The owl that had flown in the window and woken them took the payment offered by Lucius and flew back out again.

The Ball had been a success. Salazar and Neville gave out as many details as Rita required and she in turn promised not to right false facts and half-truths. Draco and Salazar had come out, and Lucius knew his son had been hoping Narcissa would abandon any marriage plans with Pansy, and in place, arrange a bonding to Salazar. The brunette nor Narcissa however didn't seem to be taking the hint. The Slytherin's managed to last the Ball without fighting with the Gryffindor's, and Severus and Remus had gotten so drunk they ended up slinking out of the Hall together.

Lucius smirked, the fireworks, when Severus sobered up, would be magnificent. Unless Salazar was right, and he really did like the Werewolf.

"Lucius, love, I think having a Brother is the best damn propaganda there is." The blond just smirked in response, and abandoned the paper while leaning over to give his lover a kiss.

**XXX**

**Translations: **

_**Fide, sed qui, vide**. -_ (Trust but take care whom)

_**Meus extrano** _– (My Dragon

**_Not-So-Unforgivables_** see CHAPTER 4: CURSE LIST

**Author's Response to Harriverse: **_- HPFandom_

LMAO that is one long review! Thanks for showing such interest! I'm glad I engage you Hermione was evil in this, because it backs up Voldemort's Muggleborn argument. Ron is usually the baddy but since he is Pureblood he would honour family. (Ignore Percy lol). Hermione is drawn to power, and its only recently she turned on Harry. During first, second year she liked him for him. But Dumbledore has slowly been poisoning her. You'll see flashbacks. She turns now, and he's promised her so much and she believes him, so there is no way she would back out and lose everything she's been offered. She's a bitch! You're more than welcome to print a hard copy if you like, but just don't give it to anyone (photocopy etc) I'll email you the Word.doc i have it saved in, if that is easier (chapter by chapter or all in one?) just send me a reminder and ur email addy if/when u review the last chapter! I'm really so glad you're interested. This is my favourite story of mine as well, so far! I might do a poll... In case you don't get this, I've added it to the this chapter A/N ok? cya huni


	10. Falling Faster

Here is the next chapter, sorry for the delay but as you can see I am once again allowed back on the computer. Unfortunately for you, I have Midterm Exams next week and then my Driving Theory Test (cause I never bothered to do it before) and have hardly any time to write…

I have a Midterm Break afterward though, so I'll try and catch up on WHORE and BROTHERS IN ARMS III.

**Words:** 6,408

**Chapter 9**

**Falling Faster**

_The fifth Not-So-Unforgivable is_ The Castro _or the_ _Castration Curse. The Incantation is Abrumpo Tail, and must be spoken clearly with the standard 'flick and swish' wand movements. Abrumpo_ _meaning: 'to break off, sever, remove' and Tail meaning: 'penis'. This curse is best effective on male victims. A relatively simple charm to cast and to learn, unfortunately due to the nature of its creation, the spell has a higher success rate when cast by Witches. _

The next night, Voldemort summoned his Death Eaters to attend a meeting. Salazar also had to be there. As the Brother to the Dark Lord, and essentially the Heir of the Dark Side because of his age, Salazar was expected to be involved and take part in Raids, especially his first since initiation. The Lower Level Death Eaters, or the Outer Circle as they were sometimes called, as well as marked supporters who only observed, were unaware of Salazar's existence, but that would all change tonight.

The meeting began with the arrival of Voldemort, Salazar, Snape and the Malfoy's, at the Dungeon Chamber on the lowest level of Malfoy Manor. The Inner Circle followed soon after, before the Outer Circle began to trickle in. Salazar would stare at each Death Eater in turn when the 'popping' of apparation signified their arrival. Any Death Eater brave enough, or curiously stupid enough, to meet his eyes soon lowered them in submission. Salazar only smirked. Beside the brunette teen stood Draco, who was dressed in the traditional Death Eater garb. Behind Voldemort, who sat in his throne, stood Lucius to his right, and Severus to his left. Narcissa stood with the Lestrange men in the front row of Death Eaters.

Neville had gone back to his Grandmother's house and Remus had not been allowed permission to attend. As much as Salazar wanted to defend his surrogate Godfather, he knew and understood the risks of involving those whose minds were not protected with the magic interwoven in the Dark Marks.

The Marked supporters, where men and women who held positions of high authority within various Wizarding, or Muggle if they were Squibs, organizations. While they attended meetings and gatherings, they never went out on raids or tortured anyone unfortunate enough to be captured on a previous raid.

As it happened, there was plenty of entertainment lined up for tonight. The last of the invited to arrive, were the Sixth and Seventh year recruits from a mix of the three Wizarding Schools. Surprisingly, the only House from Hogwarts whose members were not present was Gryffindor. Salazar smirked; it was due to his influence obviously. Or more likely his infamous temper tantrums. They were led in by a handful of House Elves, which included Monty and, strangely Dobby. Dobby just waved at Salazar when he saw the teen, his large ears flopping as he bounced up and down. Salazar gave a small, but confused, wave back.

"Isn't that my Father's old House Elf?" His blond lover asked.

"Yes, I wonder what he is doing here?"

'_No doubt, he plans to pledge his allegiance to you, Lord of Many,_' Fawkes answered, as he flamed into appearance on Salazar's shoulder, half blocking Draco from view.

"Bloody bird," the blond muttered and pulled at Fawkes' tail feathers until the phoenix flew to Salazar's other shoulder.

The House Elves stayed to one side of the room, creating a semi-circle around the soon-to-be Death Eaters. Salazar couldn't make them out because each of them had a plain mask covering their faces: the colours of the mask corresponding with their School. Hogwarts was black, like Draco's mask, Durmstrang was a dark green and Beauxbatons was light blue. There were eight Hogwarts recruits, four from Beauxbatons, and five from Durmstrang.

One by one they were called forward to be initiated, and as one came forward, one of the Outer Circle dragged a Muggle man out of a cell.

"Vladimir Krum," Voldemort hissed, and the seventeen-year-old boy with a dark green mask stepped forward. He dropped to his knees in front of Voldemort, and kissed the hem of his robes before standing. Vladimir then walked towards the centre of the room where the nameless Death Eater held the struggling Muggle.

"Crucio," Krum's younger brother shouted, and smirked behind his mask as the Muggle man screamed and writhed. "Incendio," he pointed his wand at the man's hair, laughing along with the other Death Eaters as the hair caught fire and the man began to scream anew. Salazar just sneered at him before pointedly glaring at Voldemort and turning his back on the spectacle.

Many of the Outer Circle and the Recruits gasped and began muttering at the blatant lack of respect. Many thought he was the concubine, or consort of Draco Malfoy. Being the son of Voldemort's lover entitled Draco to certain privileges, but a _rude_ lover was not one of them.

$ & **"What isss the matter Sssalazar? Doesss it not amussse you?"** & $ Voldemort asked, genuinely curious.

$ & **"You know it doesss not, why wassste your time asssking ussselessss questionsss?"** & $ Salazar sneered at him, his face uncovered by a mask. Everyone present, and even the Inner Circle, noticed the look and feared for the teen, in the most miniscule of ways.

Vladimir had stopped his torture at the sound of Parseltongue, and when the teen spoke it back, all noise and mutterings and whisperings ceased as well. Even more amazingly, the only noise to break the silence for some time was Voldemort's laughter. Voldemort, as far back as anyone could remember, hardly ever laughed unless it was at someone else's pain, and then his laugh was high pitched and sent shivers down your spine. This laugh, though, was warm and filled with indisputable amusement. It was disconcerting to say the least.

"Continue, Krum." Voldemort ordered.

"Yes My Lord," the boy answered with a curious glance in Salazar's direction.

When all of the recruits bar Draco had been tested and branded with the Dark Mark, Voldemort stood up and moved to the centre of the room. Lucius however stayed where he was.

"My faithful, some of you have the privilege of knowing what I am about to tell the others. I thank you for your silence in this matter thus far. However I have waited too long. Come forward Salazar." He turned to face his brother, whose back was still to him and his followers. Draco elbowed his boyfriend and then eventually resorted to pinching his arse to get the brunette to walk towards Voldemort.

"Yes?" He asked sulkily.

"My faithful, many years ago, on the day I was born, my Mother bore me a Twin." Some of the Death Eaters began to mutter again but Salazar silenced them with a growl and a glare. "Unfortunately, for some, the blood of the great Salazar Slytherin ran though my and my Brother's veins, but not only Slytherin for it seems my – Father – had the blood of Gryffindor. Dumbledore, my faithful, stole my Brother away after he killed our Mother.

"Dumbledore robbed me of the chance, and my Brother the chance of a Family. But we are together again, my Twin and I, and I am pleased and honoured to welcome him into our Family."

Every person inside the Dungeon (bar the prisoners) cheered, throwing his or her hands in the air and screaming praise to Voldemort and his unnamed Brother.

"Salazar," Voldemort called over the noise. As soon as the word was out of his mouth everyone grew silent again, finally everyone understood why the rude teenager hadn't been cursed for his insolence. "Come forward. My faithful, I introduce Salazar Harold Riddle," Voldemort smirked and eyed Fawkes, "Lord of Many."

Fawkes squawked and flapped his wings in Voldemort's direction, settling down as Salazar began to stroke his tail feathers. "The pleasure's all yours I suppose," Salazar drawled, his eyes sweeping over the newer recruits who had removed their masks while receiving the mark. He noticed, to his shock, Zacharias Smith was one of the Sixth Year Hufflepuff's who had been Marked. "Unbelievable," he whispered meeting the other boys eyes.

The Hufflepuff's eyes widened as well, as he noticed the colour of Salazar's and the hint of scar peeking out from behind a long, black fringe. "Potter," he whispered, his voice an odd combination of fear and awe. Salazar only smirked.

Voldemort ignored this completely. "My faithful, I am also very pleased to announce that not only do I welcome Salazar back to my family, but my Consort does as well. Draco, come here." Draco walked forward, his black mask still in place and stood at Salazar's right side. His face, usually expressionless, was marred by a frown.

"My Lord, Salazar won't-"

"He will, Draco. Be silent." Voldemort cut him off.

"Will I what Tom? Don't lie to me," Salazar hissed angrily as his eyes narrowed.

"I am making to you what Lucius is to me," he whispered so only Salazar and Draco could hear. The blond tensed up and gave a worried look towards Salazar. The brunette stood, his eyebrow raised, his face expressionless. "My faithful, while young Mister Malfoy is ready and willing to serve me, I am pleased to grant him a higher honour than just serving our cause. Like Lucius, his son will bare no Mark, but he will be marked. Salazar, raise your wand."

"If it involves blood then my answer is no," Salazar threatened. With a nod from Draco, Salazar pointed his wand at Voldemort. His elder Brother's hand caught the end, and pushed it so the tip was facing Draco's arm instead.

"Repeat after me," Voldemort instructed. "Abscindo Draconias. Obrigesco,"

With a frown Salazar repeated as he was instructed. When he spoke the first two words, a line appeared starting at Draco's left wrist and spread to below his elbow. The cut then split open and began to pour blood. Salazar was about to heal him, when Voldemort grabbed his shoulder and repeated, "obrigesco."

Draco had grown pale and was licking his lips nervously while staring at the gushing cut with almost morbid fascination. Salazar quickly repeated the end of the spell. The blood that had been flowing freely, began to freeze and turned to ice: it had a crystal effect except it was tinted red in colour. Voldemort approached Draco, and peeled the frozen blood off the blonds arm.

When the line of ice was removed, the line on Draco's arm automatically began to heal itself, disappearing as quickly as it came. Severus came forward, unasked, and pressed a blood-replenishing potion into Draco's hand, which he quickly drank.

Voldemort, meanwhile, was bending the strip of frozen blood into a ring, when he had the ice shaped as a perfect circle he used the second spell, again, to freeze the ends together. "Point your wand at the tip of your finger, repeat: Abscindo."

Bracing himself for mass blood loss, Salazar cast the spell on the tip of his index finger on his left hand. He blinked once, twice, three times, and the result was still the same. Only a drop of blood had emerged from his finger, unlike the waterfall from his blond lovers arm.

Voldemort touched the drop of blood with the ring, where the ends were frozen together and cast another freezing charm. When he pulled the circle back, there was a frozen red blob on the top, much like a ruby on a normal ring. Voldemort spent the next ten minutes alternating between Parseltongue and Latin as he cast the finishing touches. When Voldemort finished, he held the ring out to Draco who took it hesitantly.

Unlike when he was working on it, the ring didn't look ghastly or gaudy, but it looked like any specialized store bought ring. The band, rather than look gold or silver, shimmered and looked like crystal. Now there was a second band inside the crystal one, this second band was the frozen blood. On top was the small drop of Salazar's blood, making the ring look similar to a Muggle engagement ring, but with a ruby not a diamond.

Hoping he wasn't being too presumptuous, Draco slid the ring onto his wedding finger, offering Salazar a small smile. Salazar just smiled back.

"And now, Draco, the Rite if you will."

"Yes My Lord," the blond stepped forward so he was in front of Salazar, and took one of the brunette's hands with his own. The hand with the ring on it was pressed over his heart, his wand clutched in a vice like grip. "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, do hereby swear to serve and trust Salazar Harold Riddle, my Lord, my leader, my owner. He in turn will protect and care for his consort. I pledge my life and my allegiance to Salazar. I pledge upon my magic and my honour, I pledge upon the honour of my Family and its countless generations. I give myself to my Lord with all of my heart. I pledge myself to Salazar, with my life, may he do as he wishes with me if I break my vow. As I wish it."

"So it shall be," echoed through the room. Salazar however, turned to face Voldemort, an absolutely horrified expression on his face. Draco caught a glimpse of it and actually flinched as if he'd been hit.

"You," Salazar whispered before trailing off into Parseltongue as he remembered they had an audience. $ & **"You bound him to me as a slave? A whore? I want a boyfriend, not a fucking concubine Tom!"** & $

Voldemort actually had the grace to look ashamed, $ & **"Salazar, Brother, forgive me. I should have told you. He is not your – whore – or a – slave – but he is your Draco. The ring, the claim, the Rite will protect him."** & $ He spat the unfavourable words out as if they were poison, hips lips twisted in distaste.

"I don't understand Tom," Salazar whispered, he hated feeling as lost as he did. It reminded him far too much of living at the Dursley's and wondering why Dudley was loved and he wasn't.

"My Dark Mark, Salazar, protects my Death Eaters. I have my blood woven into the Mark that binds their minds and their mouths. Veritaserum is useless you can lie under it. You are protected against Legilsmency and therefore gain the ability to perform Occlumency. I cannot have spies in my ranks, and Dumbledore cannot infiltrate spies, because the Mark causes those unworthy and untrue, pain."

He paused, "having Draco as your lover and not Marking him shows him to be your, equal I suppose, it shows respect to him and demands other respect him too. But it also makes him vulnerable. The ring is keyed to his blood, his magic, and by adding your blood; you are essentially giving him your protection. Do you understand?"

"So it's a good thing?" Salazar asked uncertainly.

Draco moved forward, cautiously placing his hand over Salazar's. "I think it is."

"Oh, ok then." Salazar shrugged, and the rage, and horror and worry vanished in less than an instant leaving the Death Eaters to breath a sigh of relief and Voldemort to shoot his Brother a half hearted glare. Draco however just pressed a kiss to Salazar's cheek before moving back to stand with his Father by their Lord's throne. Fawkes flew after him and perched on his shoulder.

"Now, Salazar, I believe we shall show you a real Death Eater raid." The teen's eyes narrowed. $ & **"Last one I promise, when we get back I'll introduce our new theories to our followers." **& $ Salazar deflated slightly and gave a subtle nod, "let us leave. We are apparating to Surrey."

Before Salazar could complain everyone had gone- those not old enough side-along apparated with their parents -leaving him to follow. He swore loudly as he closed his eyes and focused on his relative's street, because he was sure what Voldemort really meant by 'Surrey' was 'Number 4, Privet Drive'.

_XXX_

Harry was right, Voldemort had apparated to Mrs. Figg's street where there were no wards and had the Death Eaters walk to the edge of the wards and wait. He had sent Harry, Lucius and Draco alone as the wards were keyed to block bearers of the Dark Mark.

"I don't believe this," Harry muttered, "I can't believe the man hasn't learnt to leave well enough alone yet." Lucius gave a muffled snort of laughter as he raised his cane – which seemed to materialize out of nowhere, come to think of it Harry hadn't seen that cane since the Department of Mysteries – and used it to knock on the door of Number 4.

Lucius sneered, his facial expression echoed by Draco, when a fat teenage boy came to the door. "Oh it's your lot. MUMMY! THERE ARE FREAKS AT THE DOOR!" He screamed into the house, unbothered that the men at the door could be dangerous.

Harry whimpered when Dudley raised his voice and shifted to hide behind Draco. Unfortunately that caught Dudley's attention. "DADDY! The Freak came back to play with us." Harry went completely stiff as Dudley's eyes raked over his form, taking in his longer hair, paler skin and extra height. "You look like a girl, Freak," Dudley chortled.

Vernon Dursley came running through the house, you could almost envision the walls shaking and cracks spreading along the cement ground as if an earthquake had just struck. "BOY! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing coming back here you worthless, freakish piece of garbage?" He began to scream at Harry, his fat face purpled with rage, spittle flying out of his mouth.

He then noticed the numerous men and women standing at the end of his road, dressed in black cloaks and white masks. "You! You killed my sister! You bastard, I should have drowned you the day They dumped you here." Vernon reached out to grab Harry, knocking Draco out of the way. His hands closed around Harry's neck and he began to throttle him, shaking the boy back and forth. Lucius had his wand to the fat Muggles throat before Draco had even picked himself up off the floor.

"Unhand him Muggle," the word was said as if it was the greatest insult known to man. Dursley just laughed.

"You think I'll fall for it? You think I'm that stupid?"

"I wont even dignify that with an answer Muggle. Now release Salazar." Lucius hissed.

Ignoring everything the blond said, Vernon continued to rant. "He said I'd be protected, I'd be safe. I could do whatever I wanted to the Freak as long as I pretend to be scared. Bloody brat, that nuisance I didn't want him, we had him forced on us and we couldn't get rid of him!"

Ignoring the wards, Severus walked forward, a rolled up parchment in his left hand his wand held in his right hand. If Dumbledore asked, he could say Voldemort ordered a last minute meeting, and he was suppose to watch Potter. He glared at the Muggle, which made him finally shut up.

"Sign this." While Harry had been emancipated, Severus was covering all angles. He was Harry's Wizarding guardian now and as such he needed his old guardians permission unless they were unsuitable. While the Muggles were far from suitable, Dumbledore would be believed over him. Vernon looked over the parchment cautiously, holding it with the tips of his fingers as if the paper were dangerous.

"Petunia, get me a pen." The horse like woman did as she was told, and Vernon signed the parchment while muttering about getting rid of the Freak once and for all.

When the parchment was signed, Snape took it back, rolled it up and pocketed it. He looked back towards Voldemort and received a nod of encouragement. He raised his wand and pointed it at the horse-faced woman. "How Lily was your sister I'll never know." He sneered at her and she flushed angrily. "Avada Kedavra." A green light swept over her and she dropped to the floor dead.

Now that the blood host was dead, the wards were useless, and Voldemort followed by the Death Eaters entered Number 4 Privet Drive, ignoring Vernon and Dudley's attempts to defend themselves.

The next three hours were spent with Salazar practising his Not-So-Unforgivables on Vernon, while the new recruits took turns playing with Dudley. "I never cried," Salazar muttered as they left. He took one last look at Dudley's mutilated body, remember watching the tears course down that fat face and smiled. "I never cried," he repeated as if it were an achievement. And it was, he beat Dudley, he'd never cried.

Some of the Death Eaters heard but none said a word to him, although some were heard muttering about how they couldn't believe Harry Potter had lived with those Muggles or about how he really was the Brother of their Lord. But again, none said a word to Salazar's face.

_XXX_

The next morning found Salazar pacing back and forth in his bedroom alone. Draco, having sensed Salazar's bad mood last night, knew better than to intrude and had spent the night in his own bedroom. While Salazar appreciated the space last night, he needed Draco with him at the moment. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't make sense of anything, the thoughts in his head were muddled up and when he tried to speak the words sounded wrong. His voice was raw, and he knew it was from screaming in his sleep, because of the dreams he, mercifully, couldn't remember.

"Dobby," he called, thanking the House Elf when it arrived with a glass of water for him.

He had preached about not killing Muggles for years, about protecting them and distancing them from Wizards. But the moment the opportunity for vengeance arose he was all for torture. Did that make him like Voldemort? Evil, feared and hated by many? Petty at times? Would he wake up twenty years from now and decide to risk everything in his life on the chance of killing a prophecy child? A helpless, baby, a child? Would he really kill one? Was he capable?

He hadn't actually killed anyone last night, but he had allowed it. Just because he didn't do it didn't mean he wasn't guilty after all. What was the quote? "We are all possible victims, possible perpetrators, possible bystanders." That was it, he could have committed the crime, but he hadn't. Yet he was a bystander, her stood by and let it happened. But for once, at least he wasn't the victim.

"I haven't time for this," he snarled, running a hand through his hair.

Taking a guess, he left his room and headed towards the Living Room again. The room was empty apart from Voldemort and Lucius. When Salazar sat down on the couch without greeting either man, Lucius shot him a worried glance but left the room quickly.

"Salazar what is wrong?" Voldemort stood and moved to sit next to his Brother.

"Am I like you?"

"Like me how?"

Salazar looked up with tears in his eyes; his voice trembled as he spoke. "Am I evil? Will they hate me?"

"Who?" Voldemort grabbed the teen's arm. "Who Salazar?"

"If I tell you will you kill them?" He titled his head to the side, pondering on what he wanted the answer to be. Before Voldemort could answer he laughed humorously. "This is pointless, I have time to sort out my issues after the War is done with." Not allowing Voldemort to get a word in, Salazar began on a tangent about how pointless and time-wasting torturing Muggles is.

"Especially for an initiation. You don't want your ranks filled with people who can kill. Big deal, buy a gun and any one can kill. You want planners, thinkers, strategists, politicians, liars, cheaters; your followers need to vary Tom. They can't all be good at killing only." He paused.

"Also, what was the point in last night? If you wanted vengeance hit them where it hurt. Get Vernon fired, let the neighbours find out about Petunia's freak nephew, tell everyone that Dudley likes boys and is afraid of spiders. Anything to ruin their perfect reputations. It would have lasted longer than a few hours of pain." He blinked back tears. "It would have ruined their lives."

"Like they ruined yours?" Voldemort squeezed his shoulder comfortingly but Salazar ignored the question.

"I thought we were backing off from the Muggle world? After this, Dumbledore is going to know that you _know_. He won't leave us alone. We won't get anything done. We'll have to move fast. It's a good thing Fudge and I settled our differences and most of the Aurors and Unspeakables I spoke to are adamantly against child abuse."

"The first thing we should do is make contact with the Prime Minister. One of us should go." He paused, "I will, he'll be less afraid of me. Fudge is not going to mess this up. Tell him to get me an appointment, but he won't be coming with me." He rubbed his thumb against his bottom lips. "I need access to some of your books. Things like the Unbreakable Vow and Wizarding Oaths, I'll need to manipulate them to work on Muggles."

"I'll have Monty send Fudge a letter." Voldemort quickly scrawled one on a piece of parchment and summoned his House Elf. "Take this to Minister Fudge." The House Elf came back minutes later with a confirmation letter, and a Portkey.

"I hate those things," Salazar muttered. "Right, we'll have to get this done first." He pulled some more parchment out of Lucius' desk and grabbed a quill. He began to jot down points before making them into proper sentences. "What's another word for parliamentary?"

"Legislative." Voldemort answered as he read over his Brother's shoulder.

"Ok, I'm done." Salazar called out an hour later.

"It's a good thing that appointment is for tomorrow." Voldemort laughed. Salazar allowed himself a small blush before he cleared his throat, and then his face of all expression.

"What do you think?" He passed the parchment to Voldemort who read through it quickly and nodded. Salazar grinned at the slight approval and began to copy it out onto another, clean piece of parchment.

_26th June 1996. _

_I, Salazar Riddle, state that from the signing of this document, the Decree Muggleborn Adoptieren Geburt will become Law through out Wizarding and Muggle Government. This legislative Decree grants Wizarding equivalent of police to use necessary measures to ensure the adoption of all Muggleborn children from this day hence. _

_In accordance to this Decree, all parents of Muggleborns will be tested and evaluated by the Wizarding Police (Aurors). If the parents are found to be abusive, their child will be taken off them. Aurors are granted permission by this Decree to force parents to turn over their children if need be. _

_Adopted children from this day hence will be given to families unable to have, or wishing for more, children. Those taken from abusive parents will have the same opportunity, and will remain in a Wizarding Orphanage until a home is found._

_If a Muggle or Auror is found to have breeched this Decree, the punishment is a lifetime sentence in Azkaban Wizarding Prison. _

_Signed by . . . . . . . . . .. Salazar Riddle_

_Witnessed by . . . . . . .. Tom Riddle_

_Signed by . . . . . . . . . .. _

_Signed by . . . . . . . . . . _

_Date: . . . . . . . _

On a separate sheet of parchment Salazar copies out the basic format of his first Decree, and began to draft a second one. When he was finished he showed it to Voldemort.

_26th June 1996. _

_I, Salazar Riddle, hereby declare the need to bind the knowledge of Wizard kind in the minds of Muggleborn families. The families of Muggleborn children already attending Wizarding School within the United Kingdom are hereby sentenced to be placed under the Unspeakable Vow: a variation of the Unbreakable Vow. _

_The Decree Geheimnis Schmerz will become legislate the day it is signed._

_Parents will not be allowed to speak about Magic or their Magical child to anyone not under the same Vow. The Vow will cause the parent to feel immense pain should they attempt to ignore the Vow and the Decree Geheimnis Schmerz. _

_Any Witch or Wizard who attempts to remove the Vow from a parent of Muggleborn will be facing a lifetime sentence in Azkaban Wizarding Prison for subterfuge._

_Signed by . . . . . . . . . .. Salazar Riddle_

_Witnessed by . . . . . . .. Tom Riddle_

_Signed by . . . . . . . . . .. _

_Signed by . . . . . . . . . . _

_Date: . . . . . . . _

"Well that's that done. Maybe you should see your Death Eaters and explain the new plan." Salazar suggested as he rolled up his new Decrees and placed them in a pocket inside his robe.

"Salazar," Voldemort called as his Brother was half way out of the study door. "Who will hate you?" Salazar looked away. "No one would hate you for hurting those Muggles, they were the worst of the worst."

"But they were family."

"I killed my Father, Salazar." Voldemort pointed out. "It isn't unforgivable."

"Tom Riddle Sr. did nothing wrong." While the statement confused Voldemort – who'd always been told his Father walked out on his Mother and himself – he chose to ignore it for the moment.

"And you did nothing either."

Salazar gave another cold laugh, "I know I didn't Tom. That's my point." As he shut the door behind himself, Voldemort heard him say: "No one can make you feel inferior without your consent. I did nothing."

_XXX_

Salazar spent the rest of the day locked and warded in his room doing his Summer homework, then thinking of what to name his next Law – the one to bind the Magic of anyone leaving the Wizarding World – before going back to his homework. Then he'd take a short break to wallow in self-pity, before giving himself a mental kick up the arse and getting back to work.

He finally emerged from his self appointed isolation around the time normal people would head to their rooms for bed, not leave their bedrooms. The first person he met, or rather tripped over, was Draco who had been camped outside of his door for the past two hours waiting to see if Salazar was ok. Draco jumped up off the floor and offered a hand to help his Lord up.

"Thanks Draco," Salazar whispered.

"Something's wrong. You hardly call me by my first name. Have you finally run out of pet names for me?" He tried to joke; Salazar to his defence did attempt to crack a smile. It looked like more of a grimace though. "Come on," Draco took Salazar by the hand and pulled him along behind him into the brunette's bedroom. Draco warded and locked the door this time.

"What are you doing?"

"I know how to get you to relax," Draco let his eyes roam over Salazar's clothed body. His fingers began to unbutton his robe and then his shirt, before pushing them off his shoulders and onto the floor.

"Careful, the Decrees," Salazar tried to reach for his robe but Draco gently kicked them away.

"Concentrate on me love," he whispered in the younger Wizard's ear. Salazar moaned as the blond's breath caressed the side of his face. He arched his neck allowing Draco room to begin trailing kisses down the warm skin.

"You don't have to,"

"I want to," Draco insisted.

"I've never," Draco cut him off with a kiss.

"We'll go slow." Soon they were both naked and laying on the bed beside each other. Draco, as the consort was meant to bottom, at least for the first time. But Salazar seemed so nervous Draco wasn't sure he'd be able to go through with it. If he could, Draco would bring those Muggles back to life and kill them all over again: damn them for upsetting his Salazar.

"Come on Sal, I want you. Come back to me," Draco panted, his hands running over Salazar's chest.

The brunette's eyes seemed to clear, and like the day in Gryffindor Tower, he rolled pinning the blond beneath him.

"Welcome back," Draco moaned as Salazar bit down on his collarbone.

"Good to be back, pet." Salazar licked the bruise and moved to bite Draco's jaw this time. He trailed bites up and down the blond's neck, along his jaw and over his collarbone, down his chest and stomach until his mouth swallowed the blond's erection to the root. He sucked for a moment, savouring the groan Draco released, before pulling back until only the head was inside his mouth. He flicked his tongue out to play along the slit of Draco's head, wringing another moan from the blond boy.

He pulled back with a smirk, enjoying the flush that had spread across Draco's face and neck. The blond whimpered with need and Salazar had to smack the teen's hand away from his penis. "Wait."

"Accio lube," Draco said, and Salazar repeated the words using wandless magic. A vial of clear, gel like substance flew from the pocket of Draco's robe and into Salazar's hand.

"Someone was feeling lucky," Salazar laughed as he covered two of his fingers with the gel. He pressed his middle finger to the crease of Draco's arse and traced it. "Tell me if I do anything wrong or hurt you." He pushed his finger against the tight ring of muscle. Feeling it give way and stretch around him, he wiggled his finger, coating the walls of Draco's pucker with lubricant. He added a second finger and after giving his lover time to adjust began to stretch Draco's passage by scissoring his fingers.

Salazar pulled both fingers out, before coating then again with some gel, and pushing the two back inside of the blonds arse. He added a third finger after some time, angling them and changing positions until he brushed a small bundle of nerves within Draco that made the blond gasp and arch off the bed.

"Fuck, more, please!" Draco begged breathlessly as Salazar massaged his prostate.

Deeming him sufficiently prepared, Salazar pulled out his fingers and moved to lie on top of the blond. He pushed Draco's legs further apart, until Draco shifted and brought them up to wrap around Salazar's waist. Salazar took himself in hand and positioned himself up with Draco's stretched hole, before surging forward and burying himself in heaven.

They moved together effortlessly, arms and legs entwined as they surged and arched and thrust. Pleasuring one another with their bodies in the ancient rhythm of lovemaking they cried and gasped and begged for more. The sweaty skin of one brushed against the damn skin of another as they held each other, clinging to the other in pleasure, lost in the sea of desire, drowned by the waves of lust.

Draco moaned again as Salazar's cock stabbed his prostate and he arched beneath the brunette. With a cry he came, spilling his desire across his and Salazar's stomachs. Salazar's body surged forward and pulled back, like waves against the shore as he moved within his love, once more, twice more, before his own release overcame him. He moaned as the sea dragged him under, its water flooding his lungs, his nerves his very being with lust and the euphoric feeling of orgasm.

With a soft whimper, Salazar pulled out of his Mate and lay beside him breathing heavily. "I'm not sleeping in the wet spot."

Draco hmmed, "me neither." Salazar pouted. "My cum is there," he pointed to their stomachs, "yours is here," he pointed at his arse, "you're sleeping in the wet spot."

"I'll just have to sleep on top of you," Salazar teased.

"Ok," Draco muttered as he closed his eyes. He felt Salazar move to curl beside him, half on top of him and half against his side. His arms wrapped around the smaller boy and pulled him close. Half asleep, Salazar allowed himself to be cuddled and smiled softly as a sleepy Draco pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

Wrapped in the arms of Morpheous, floating on the Sea of Lust so close to the Island of Love, the two boys succumbed to blackness, the type of peaceful rest available to those of the extremely worn out. Suspended in time for the moment, they slept safe and content in the arms of the one they'd die to protect.

_XXX_

Draco woke the next morning, to what sounded like a heard of Hippogriffs stampeding through Salazar's bedroom. When he opened his eyes he noticed it was in fact, not a heard of Hippogriffs, but rather Salazar running back and forth across the room muttering about 'thieving House Elves who took peoples clothes off the floor'.

"What you looking for?" Draco yawned.

"Decrees," the other boy answered absentmindedly. "Eureka. Found them," he held up two rolled up pieces of parchment and waved them in the air.

"Where you going?"

Salazar didn't answer, instead he ran from the room and down the hall muttering, "I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date, no time to wait. Hello, goodbye, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late." Confusing a hand full of Inner Circle, a number of Outer Circle, every single one of the newest Death Eaters and a couple of the Marked Supporters.

The only one who wasn't worried about the display was Draco, because he's fallen asleep again the moment the door closed behind Salazar.

Salazar eventually arrived at the Prime Ministers office, with scant seconds to bear. The Decrees were approved and signed, and after shaking hands and apologizing for not being able to find a better solution, Salazar left. He used the Portkey to Fudge's office, where he insisted the Minister sign the Decrees as well, as a favour to his Lord.

The entire time, Albus Dumbledore was in his own office at Hogwarts, knowing nothing about how out of control everything was going because of one teenage boy.

**XXX**

Thanks for reading, stay tuned. I do realize I spelt "Legilsmency" wrong, but I couldn't find where I wrote it down. Sorry. While I plan to be a lawyer, I'm not one yet and therefore my Decrees are not up to standard, sorry again.

I realize I changed between 'Harry' and 'Salazar', which is because 'Salazar' is for people who know: Malfoy's, Snape, Remus, Voldemort, Death Eaters. While 'Harry' is for those who don't: Hermione, Dursley's, etc.

**TRANSLATIONS:**

Abscindo – Cut

Obrigesco – freezes

"Abscindo Draconias. Obrigesco," – Approx: Bleed Draco. Freeze blood.

Adoptieren – adopt German

Geburt – birth German

Geheimnis – secret German

Schmerz – pain German

**QUOTES: **

"We are all possible victims, possible perpetrators, possible bystanders." – _Yahuda Bauer_

"No one can make you feel inferior without your consent." – _Stellar_

"I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date, no time to wait. Hello, goodbye, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late." _– The White Rabbit Alice in Wonderland_

Even I'm confused about the dates so I thought this might help you guys. I told you the time frame wasn't that long.

I finished school on June 2nd for my Summer Holiday so I'm basing it around that time frame.

– X – X – X –

CHAPTER 7

**_July 12th 1926_** – Dumbledore Obliviates Tom Sr. Merope runs away.

CHAPTER 1

**_December 31st 1927_** – Tom and Salazar born. Salazar kidnapped. Merope killed.

**_July 31st 1980_** – Harry adopted by Potters.

**_August 2nd 1980_** – Harry's picture in the Daily Prophet.

CHAPTER 2

**_June 15th 1996_** – Department of Mysteries. Sirius dies. Lucius stops Salazar falling through the Vail.

CHAPTERS 3 - 6

**_June 18th 1996_** – Lucius owls' books to Salazar. Salazar kisses Draco in Gryffindor Tower. _Last day of School_. Gringotts visit. Snape gains Guardianship. Salazar begins negotiations with Voldemort. Vision of Hermione at the Order meeting.

CHAPTER 7

**_June 19th 1996_** – Dream about Tom Sr. and Merope. Marge Dursley attacked.

**_June 20th 1996_** – Salazar explains to the Weasley boys and Ginny.

CHAPTER 8

**_June 21st 1996_** – Shopping with his friends. Meets Inner Circle Death Eaters. Beheads Bellatrix.

**_June 22nd 1996_** – Salazar gives Draco head. Ministry Ball.

**_June 24th 1996_** – Daily Prophet interview released.

CHAPTER 9

**_June 25th 1996_** – Death Eater meeting. New recruits initiated. Raid on Dursley's house.

**_June 26th 1996_** – Salazar writes the _Decree_ _Muggleborn Adoptieren Geburt_ and _Decree Geheimnis Schmerz_. Salazar and Draco have sex.

**_June 27th 1996_** – Visits Muggle PM, and has both Decrees signed. Signed by Fudge too.

CHAPTER 10

**_June 1996_** –

– X – X – X –

Ok, I hope this helps. It will definitely help me make fewer mistakes. See you all next chapter than. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	11. Distance

FIRST, depending on how I decide to finish MIRROR IMAGE… I may have a sequel, if people want it. It will be called BLURRED REFLECTIONS (in comparison to Tom and Salazar like they were looking in a mirror rather than each other, because of the two main characters who are completely different, both of which are in MI). And no, don't suggest any, I already know who I'm having as the baddie. You can feel free to guess though!

SECOND, hey all, I won't be updating this in time for next week, so I made sure to get this done on time. Sorry, but firstly, I am insanely sick and secondly I'm going to England to visit my dad. While this sounds stupid, I value Word Count highly, and my Dad's word.doc seems to have lost the ability to count words. As such, I won't be able to do this chapter as I won't be able to see how long it is and I'd hate for the chapters to get shorter than they usually are! Also, I've run out of planned ahead chapters so I need to sit down and work out what's going to happen next. I have an idea, as people wanted to see Danielle back and Thanatos will be appearing as well.

Also, I'm adding a new story link, which will include the CURSES: BY SARASIN BLACK, as well as a TIME LINE chapter, and also a LANGUAGE CHAPTER. I have yet to name the language, but I made it up so I thought you'd need to it understand what Thanatos is saying, (when he appears). I'll replace the CURSES chapter with the link ok?

Ok, on with the chapter…

**Words:** 6,936

**Chapter 10**

**Distance**

_28th June 1996. _

_I, Salazar Riddle, hereby implement the need and the right of Aurors to protect Wizarding society by binding the magic of anyone – whether Muggleborn or Pureblood – leaving the Wizarding World for any length of time. _

_The magical core will be blocked and warded and, when the Witch or Wizard returns to the Wizarding World, they may have their magic unbound (until they leave for the Muggle world again). _

_The Decree magic bound will become legislates the day it is signed._

_Those with bound magic will not be allowed to speak about Magic or the Magical World to anyone not under the same conditions. To do so is criminal, and is thereby punishable by Azkaban._

_Signed by . . . . . . . . . .. Salazar Riddle_

_Witnessed by . . . . . . .. Tom Riddle_

_Signed by . . . . . . . . . .. _

_Signed by . . . . . . . . . . _

_Date: . . . . . . . _

Fudge gave a small cough as he read over Salazar's newest Decree. His hand groped his desk as he searched for a quill, without looking up from his paper. Salazar leaned forward over the desk and placed one in his hand. "Thank you, yes, thank you," he mumbled as he read over it again.

He put down the parchment, his quill poised over the dotted line. "Now, Mr. Riddle, are you sure this is wise?"

"Yes," Salazar raised an eyebrow, his lips twitching. "I could always insist you allow me to instigate Rule By Decree, and then as you'd have no say over anything. Be grateful Minister, I allow you to reap some of the rewards."

The colour bled from Fudge's face so fast, Salazar thought he rather looked like a melting ice cream. The Minister picked up his quill, and after dipping it in some ink, quickly signed his name.

_28th June 1996. _

_I, Salazar Riddle, hereby implement the need and the right of Aurors to protect Wizarding society by binding the magic of anyone – whether Muggleborn or Pureblood – leaving the Wizarding World for any length of time. _

_The magical core will be blocked and warded and, when the Witch or Wizard returns to the Wizarding World, they may have their magic unbound (until they leave for the Muggle world again). _

_The Decree magic bound will become legislates the day it is signed._

_Those with bound magic will not be allowed to speak about Magic or the Magical World to anyone not under the same conditions. To do so is criminal, and is thereby punishable by Azkaban._

_Signed by . . . . . . . . . .. Salazar Riddle_

_Witnessed by . . . . . . .. Tom Riddle_

_Signed by . . . . . . . . . .. Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic_

_Signed by . . . . . . . . . . _

_Date: . . . . . . . _

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Salazar smirked again, as Fudge handed him back the rolled up parchment.

"Will you need me to give a press conference, Young Lord?" Fudge simpered.

"No," Salazar stood, and tucked his chair under the desk before brushing down his dark red robes and throwing on his cloak. "I shall take care of it, as soon as the Prime Minister signs this Decree as well." He walked towards the door, and Fudge jumped out of his chair and ran to open the door for him. "Thank you Minister. For your time as well, of course."

"Yes, Young Lord. You honour me," Fudge brownnosed while bending into a small bow as Salazar swept past him. He didn't straighten till Salazar had turned the corner and was completely out of site. He gave a relieved sigh, "Weatherby, fetch me some Firewhiskey!" He ordered and Percy scampered to do what he was told.

Fudge wasn't sure who was scarier; the dreaded Dark Lord Voldemort, who _Crucio_ed you till you bled, or his Brother who was so calm it sent chills down your spine. Fudge shrugged and accepted the Firewhiskey Percy handed to him. As long as he was on their good side, he had nothing to worry about he supposed.

"Hmm, maybe I should send a peace offering?" He mumbled to himself as he walked back inside his office. A minute later he stuck his nose out of the door, "Weatherby, send for Delores Umbridge would you. Chop, chop, boy!" Percy ran down the hall, pleased to be of some use to the good Minister.

_XXX_

Salazar smirked as he walked down an average Muggle road, in a busy Muggle town. Stopping outside 10 Downing Street, he looked both left and right, and noticing no one looking in his direction he clicked his fingers and suddenly his inconspicuous black jeans and green t-shirt were gone and replaced with his dark red robe and cloak. With one more double check, he disappeared with a 'crack' and apparated inside the building. He almost bit through his lip trying not to laugh, when the Prime Minister looked up and screamed before falling off his chair.

"Hello again, Mr. Blaire. Sorry for not booking an appointment, I'm in a bit of a rush see. Would you mind signing one more thing for me?" Salazar swept over form the doorway and pulled one guest seat away from the desk. Without waiting to be offered a seat, he sat down and crossed one leg over the other at the knee, his hands resting lightly on his lap.

"O-One more?" The Prime Minster stuttered as he shakily stood up from the floor and took his own seat with an embarrassed cough.

"At present, yes one more." Salazar reached one hand inside his robe and pulled out the rolled up piece of parchment.

Mr. Blaire took it hesitantly, eyeing it as if it would bite. He unrolled it and read over it slowly, then read it again. "Binding magic… unbound… criminal…!" He muttered under his breath. He swallowed heavily and looked up. "What, um," he swallowed again as he noticed the cold glare Salazar was sending him. "Consequences will this have on the Mug-?" He paused.

"Muggle," Salazar offered.

"Yes, yes that. Thank you. What consequences will this have for the Muggle world?" Mr. Blaire leaned back in his seat, hoping the teenager wasn't going to use one of those nasty, painful curses the man with a green bowler hat had told him about.

"Nothing major. It will probably protect Muggles. The only one to have damaging effect of any kind, would have been the _Decree Muggleborn Adoptieren Geburt_, only because it would lower the population somewhat." Salazar looked around the room, taking in the walls with a painting of flowers by Monet or Van Gogh handing on it. The carpet was a dark blue, and had gone rather fluffy with age. The desk was nice though, mahogany, large and well built. There was a photo frame resting on top but it was turned away from Salazar. It wasn't there last time; the Prime Minister was probably worried for his family's safety.

Salazar laughed and reached for the frame turning it over. It was a woman, who Salazar presumed was Mr. Blaire's wife and there was a child in the picture as well. "Lovely," Salazar drew the word out to make it sound like he was hissing.

Mr. Blaire looked up and grabbed the frame back, before tucking – and locking – it safely, inside of his desk drawer. "My wife and son." He muttered stiffly.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill them or anything," Salazar gave another one of his cold, humourless chuckles, and Mr. Blaire had the sense to avert his gaze.

"Right, then, this Decree of yours. What does it do?"

"It's stated clearly Prime Minister, don't waste me time." Salazar warned; he was meant to meet Neville in ten, ok he was meant to meet Neville ten minutes ago. "I'm running late."

"Uh, of course," he muttered articulately. He grabbed his pen and, with one more second hesitation scrawled his name beside the dotted line, praying he was doing the right thing.

As if reading his thoughts, Salazar smiled. "You are you know. Doing the right thing." He elaborated. "You really are, I promise you." He took the parchment that had rolled itself up and tucked it into his pocket. With another click of his fingers, his jeans and t-shirt was back on and he walked towards the door.

_28th June 1996. _

_I, Salazar Riddle, hereby implement the need and the right of Aurors to protect Wizarding society by binding the magic of anyone – whether Muggleborn or Pureblood – leaving the Wizarding World for any length of time. _

The magical core will be blocked and warded and, when the Witch or Wizard returns to the Wizarding World, they may have their magic unbound (until they leave for the Muggle world again).

_The Decree magic bound will become legislates the day it is signed._

Those with bound magic will not be allowed to speak about Magic or the Magical World to anyone not under the same conditions. To do so is criminal, and is thereby punishable by Azkaban.

_Signed by . . . . . . . . . .. Salazar Riddle_

_Witnessed by . . . . . . .. Tom Riddle_

_Signed by . . . . . . . . . .. Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic_

_Signed by . . . . . . . . . . Tony Blaire, Prime Minister_

Date 28th June 1996

**_The Decree is now in effect. Any attempt to tamper with the Decree is punishable in a Court of Law._**

Mr. Blaire gapped at him, "where are you going? Not going to disappear into thin air?"

Salazar gave him a genuine smile, "I thought I'd use the front door." And so he did.

_XXX_

Diagon Alley was bustling when Salazar came through the floo at the Leaky Cauldron. With a polite nod and 'hello' to Tom the barman, Salazar walked briskly through the back door and tapped the bricks in the correct order. He stepped back as the wall opened up for him and marched through when the gap was large enough for him. His eyes darted left and right, trying to spot Neville.

He made it to Olivander's Wand Shop in five minutes, already twenty late. Neville and his Grandmother were waiting outside; Neville looked worried, and his Gran was scowling impatiently. Rushing up to them Salazar gave a small nod to the elderly Witch before pulling Neville into a brief nod.

"Merlin, Nev I'm so sorry. Fudge was a prat and then the Prime Minister kept asking questions." He babbled before turning and greeting Mrs. Longbottom.

"Sal, this is my Grandmother Augusta Longbottom. Gran this is Salazar Riddle, formerly Harry Potter." Neville beamed as he introduced them.

Augusta pursed her lips and gave Salazar a cold glare. "Mr. Riddle did you say? No relation to a Tom Riddle are you?" She recognized the name from one of Frank's Order meetings, years ago.

Salazar frowned, "yes I am as it happens."

"So the bastard decided to breed did he?" She sneered. Neville gasped, he knew his Gran could be unkind and harsh at time, but now she was being plain rude and cruel. Salazar didn't shout or scream or rage in defence of his supposed Father, instead he allowed a small, cold smile to bloom across his lower face and relished in the wary glance the old woman sent him.

"No, in fact he is unable." He paused, "I'm his Twin. Old Dumbles decided to… help our Mother out by taking me off her hands." Augusta blanched and looked him over, noticing how he no longer looked like a carbon copy of James Potter.

"Well, Gran, the Headmaster actually kidnapped him and somehow sent Sal into the future and changed his birthday and name and everything. Isn't that horrible, Gran?" Neville asked innocently.

"Yes, horrible," she agreed distractedly. While she hated You-Know-Who, she couldn't in good conscious ignore the fact that Dumbledore had deprived a Mother of her child. Especially not after what she went through with Frank and Alice. Of course she had read the Prophet, but as Neville always insisted the stories they printed about Harry Potter were lies, she had binned the paper immediately upon seeing his picture on the front page.

Saying no more about it, Salazar opened the door to Olivander's, "shall we?" He held the door opened as Augusta and then Neville walked through, he made sure to close it after himself.

"Hello Mr. Olivander," Salazar greeted staring directly at the man who was hidden in the shadows beside them, seconds away from steeping out to greet them and scare them as he usually did.

"How did you know?" The elder Wizard actually gaped, before regaining his composure. "Ah Mr. Potter? No trouble with your wand I hope?"

"None Sir, thank you for asking. Neville however is long overdue a wand of his own." Neville blushed. Mr. Olivander practically jumped into action, grabbing box after box off of shelves and opening then, handing the wands inside to Neville. The teen took one after the other and waved them, but nothing happened. "Don't worry, Nev. I went through half the shop before I found one." Salazar whispered when Neville began to panic.

"I have just the thing," Olivander shouted thrusting a wand into Neville's face. "Ten inches, made from the bark of a Whomping Willow, with a core of crushed mandrake root and gillyweed. Very good for Herbology."

"There's your wand Neville, if that doesn't suit you, I'll kiss Voldemort's robes," Salazar smirked and Augusta flinched at the Dark Lord's name.

Neville hesitantly took hold off the wand and gave it a wave; sparks of blue and green shot out of the tip and Neville gave a relieved sigh. "I thought I'd never find one."

Mr. Olivander took the wand and wrapped it up, neatly back in its box, before putting it into a bag. "That'll be twelve galleons." Augusta paid. "Your Father's wand has served you well Mr. Longbottom, it would be a shame to neglect it after so long." He gave Salazar a knowing look, but the teen was as confused as everyone else.

"I won't, I'll take care of it, of course!" Neville exclaimed clutching his Father's wand and the bag containing his own to his chest.

Mr. Olivander turned to Salazar. "Now, how can I help Mr. Riddle?"

"I have a wand Sir, a very good wand." Olivander smirked.

"So you do Mr. Potter. But I was talking to Mr. Riddle." Salazar caught on and gave a small laugh. He gave a nod of acceptance, and Olivander shot off again, returning with another heap of boxes. "Thirteen inches long, made of monkswood with a veela hair string core." Salazar waved it and nothing happened. Much like his first time at that shop, nothing happened for a good, long while.

With a growl, Salazar cursed. After being admonished by Augusta for his language he switched to Parseltongue. & $ B **"Blood, ballsing, bollixing hell! Why is it so fucking hard to find a wand? Why in Merlin's name, is there not one wand in a pile of two hundred that suit me? By the Fates, just give me a wand," ** /B $ & he flung his hand out in annoyance and yelp when something whizzed across the shop floor and smacked into his open palm. He looked down at a wand.

Mr. Olivander's eyebrow rose and he smirked. "Now, I didn't even know I still owned that wand." Salazar looked warily at the wand, his eyes wide. "What did you say Mr. Riddle?"

"I asked the Fates to give me a wand," he murmured and Neville looked at him awestruck.

"It seems they favour you Mr. Riddle-Potter. They rarely answer when they are called." He took the wand out of Salazar's hand and walked across the shop to find the matching box, before wrapping it up and bagging it. "Now this wand of yours. Eleven inches long, and made from the wood of an Ash tree after being struck by lightening, then wrapped in a layer of Basilisk scales. It consists of two cores: the tail feather of an Augury, cousin to the Phoenix, and a mixture of crushed Belladonna and arrowroot. Very powerful wand indeed, very rare."

He asked for twenty-five Galleons for Salazar's wand, and the teen paid without complaint even while Augusta looked scandalized by the increased price. "Thank you, Sir. I'll take good care of it."

"Oh," Mr. Olivander added as Salazar was about to close the door after themselves as they left, "if you're wondering, that wand wasn't made by me, but passed down by my forefather's from well beyond the years the Ministry has overseen the use of magic." Salazar looked confused. "In simple terms, there are no Ministry tracking wards or security measure's on your new wand Mr. Riddle, because when it was made, those regulations were not required."

"Thank you again Sir." Salazar closed the door and turned to face Neville.

"Who do you think owned the wand Sal? Before you I mean?"

As if he had his ear against the door just waiting for someone to ask the question, Mr. Olivander's voice floated out to them. "Salazar Slytherin," and Neville, once again, gazed at his friend awestruck.

_XXX_

The two boys arrived back at Malfoy Manor a while later, after Augusta insisted on buying Salazar ice cream to apologize for her previous rudeness. And Salazar rather than be rude and offend her, agreed on the condition that he was allowed to buy her one back. Neville told him he was 'mental' and then rolled his eyes before demanding 'chocolate cookie dough fudge flavoured with chocolate syrup on top'. Salazar just ordered plain Vanilla.

They were met in the hallway by a smiling Danielle after they flooed in. She waved and gave Salazar a small curtsey when she spied the new wand he was experimentally twirling between his fingers. "Ybvvp Asvsaso? Vpor px Jscf! Fpw obsvvf sob Xsnbr sobc'n fpw," he gave her a wary glance and going off his instincts laughed along with her girlish giggle as Neville looked on confused.

"I assume this is something to do with my new wand?" Danielle just nodded, while her Mother chided – or Salazar took a guess and thought Danielle was being chided – her in a different language.

"French," Danielle supplied, blocking out her Mother's words. My Mother cannot speak as I can."

"Could you learn?" Salazar asked, "Could you teach me?"

"No." She said simply, her child voice making her sound innocent and helpless, not like a deranged psycho, as she sound have sounded when she next spoke. "Not unless you cut out your tongue with a pitchfork and replace it with a sliver of your brain, from the section that controls speech. Do you own a pitchfork?"

"Uh, I'll skip on the lesson thank you." A laughing from the now open door caused Salazar to whirl around, flustered.

"Ignore her, she used to say that to everyone." Lucius Malfoy supplied, still laughing at the effect his niece's words had on his son's Lord. "It's one of those languages, like Parseltongue you either know from birth or never know." Salazar nodded.

Some one said, "Xbi sob Xsnbr np rpaaba nyb sklvlnf!"

But Salazar heard "_Few are Fated to posses the ability._" The voice sounded hauntingly close to him, as if someone was whispering right in his ear. He whirled around again but saw only Neville looking at him as if he had gone mad.

"Did you hear that?" He demanded of Lucius, as the man took his elbow and began to lead him through the door and out of the hallway.

As the door closed he heard Danielle giggle again and her Mother hiss, "your better not have anything to do with it, girl." As he walked, Salazar could feel eyes boring into the back of his head, they even seemed to sweep over his entire body – sending chills through him – before resting on his arse for a few seconds too long.

"You don't by chance have a Basilisk trapped in the walls of your Manor do you?" Harry asked hysterically, and started laughing when Lucius shook his head no. "Oh, I'm hearing voices again, and it's not a snake. This is good, great, really good."

"There, there, it'll be ok," Neville patted Salazar on the back as the elder blond led him to his room.

Salazar was instructed to rest for a while, and join Neville and Draco in their extra curricular lessons for the day, when he was feeling up to it. Or in other words, sound of mind.

_XXX_

He walked through a door and into a room, and through the next door and into the next room, over and over again. Each room was empty and everything was painted white, and each door was open and made of oak with the same small, round gold doorknob. He walked through another and another, and another, and with the dizzying sensation of using a Portkey he walked into a black room. The room was cluttered with rubbish in contrast to the other empty rooms. The door at the other end was made of mahogany and the room was so dark, he walked into every piece of trash lying about before he reached the door.

He touched the large, gothic style, metal knocker and felt a shiver run down his spine. The eyes were back, staring at his head and his arse; he could practically feel the eyes laughing at him, urging him to go through the door. And so he tried to fight it. But he couldn't.

As if on autopilot the door was opened and pushed and he walked through. The room he stood in was of average size, with a couch and two armchairs to one side and a small dining table shoved in the far corner. A small blue rug lay in the middle of the room on the shiny wooden floor. The television was turned on and some Muggle children's film was playing. He recognized it partly; it was something about an orphaned girl during 1917 in Russia. His cousin had hated it, and therefore he was never allowed to see the end of it.

He frowned as he noticed a little boy curled in the corner of one armchair, he was staring avidly at the TV and hadn't even noticed the new presence. He looked about two, maybe one and a half.

Before he could do anything, two adults walked through the door, talking quietly. "I can't believe Lily and James are dead. And poor little Harry all alone at those horrible Muggles house."

"You're right Alice, I can't understand why Albus won't allow us to raise Harry. You are the boy's Godmother." The woman, Alice, Neville's Mother, sighed and ran her hands through her long blond hair.

"He says it's safer for Harry. And he says that we're still being hunted. But we're not!" Alice ranted, "he even took down the Fidelius Charm, so we mustn't be being hunted anymore."

"I still think we should have kept it up, just in case." He assumed the man was Frank Longbottom.

"I said that, but Albus insisted." Before he could hear anymore, his attention was drawn by another door that had appeared out of nowhere on the opposite wall. It was a garish shade of red with an orange handle that stretched the length of the door (much like on a fire escape door). He pushed it down and the door swung inwards, he walked through the threshold and into Albus Dumbledore's office.

"My dear Bellatrix Black. You know Alice is Harry's Godmother, why else wouldn't she want to take care of him unless she was hiding him somewhere? Of course he's hidden somewhere, Alice knows you'd want revenge. Rightly so." Albus persuaded holding out a bowl of lemon drops, that Bellatrix declined.

"You're right, of course that bitch is hiding the bastard half-blood." Bellatrix slid out of her chair and glared at Dumbledore. "If you think you can hide them you're wrong, I'll find them!"

She stormed from the room, and he wasn't allowed to try and guess why she was allowed, as a Death Eater, to be inside Hogwarts. Instead he was focused on Dumbledore.

"You won't have to look hard my dear. They're lined up like ducks at a shooting range," he took a lemon drop and smiled, "fabulous Muggle saying that, don't you think Fawkes." The phoenix ignored him, and he ran back through the garish red door with the orange handlebar and gasped.

Bellatrix Lestrange was standing in the centre of the Longbottom's living room dangling Neville by his ankles. Rabastian Lestrange, who looked rather uncomfortable about the whole situation, was holding Alice back. Rudolphus was shooting his wife glares to kill the most hardened of men, while pining Frank to the floor.

"Bella let go of the child, this useless mission isn't about him."

Bella laughed and dropped Neville. He screamed as he watched the toddler fall more than two feet to the ground, upside down. Neville was suspended in mid air and flipped before gently floated and dropped onto the couch by an annoyed Rudolphus. "What did I say Bella?"

"You said let him go, so I did."

"Not on his head, woman." He snarled.

"He'd bounce back, all useless vermin do." Alice screamed abuse at her, and Rabastian wasn't inclined to silence her.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix screamed at Alice and then at Rabastian for failing to keep her quiet. Rudolphus would have hexed her back but she had summoned his wand and was using it to cast the curses. She finished and turned her wand on Frank. "Tell me where Potter is."

"No," he gasped and looked at his wife with a small smile. She nodded. "I'll tell you nothing."

"Nothing? Are you sure?" before Rudolphus could stop her; she had turned the wand on Neville and screeched "CRUCIO!" again. Neville screamed and cried and writhed on the couch until he fell off, and continued to writhe and twitch and screech on the floor. He watched on horror-struck as Bellatrix laughed and turned her husband's wand on Neville's parents.

She then put both of the Lestrange men in full body binds before propping them up so they were able to see what she did. She then proceeded to Crucio the Longbottom couple over and over until they were clawing at the skin on their faces and their neck trying to dig the pain out of their bodies. The only break she gave them was when she instead tortured their year and a half old son.

The torture went on for hours, but he felt as if he'd been watching for years. The eyes were still in the room, staring at him but making no move to help the family suffering in front of him. Something whispered to him, that there was nothing He could do either. So he stood and he watched, and he allowed a few tears to trickle down his face before he hastily wiped them away with his robe sleeve.

When Bellatrix finally threw Rudolphus' – and Rabastian's for she took his too – wand back, both men were released from their body binds, and absolutely horrified. The Longbottom adults were lying flat on their backs, their face and upper bodies bloody messes where they attempted to peel their skin off, and their legs twitched and shuddered occasionally. Their eyes were glassy and bloodshot and their mouths hung open, their tongue falling limply out of it. They both lay in a puddle of their own excrement because they lost control of their bowl and bladder after an hour or so.

Neville was curled in on himself beside the couch where he fell after his first round of Cruciatus. Bellatrix laughed and walked up behind him, and kicked him square in the back. Neville screamed and began to wail, tears spilling over his cheeks. Rudolphus pulled Bellatrix away from the child, but both males were too guilt stricken to dare try and comfort the boy. Instead they began to lead the glaring Black out of the room towards the front door.

Before they could leave, Aurors en mass apparated into the living room. Why they waited so long, when there were no wards up to hinder them, was something only Dumbledore could answer.

The black door was back again, and he solemnly walked through it, crying silently as it faded to nothing once it was closed. He rubbed at his eyes, and laughed. When Lucius told him to rest, this wasn't what he had in mind.

"Asvsaso?" someone called, and he turned to face them, knowing the voice was calling for him. There was a man, and the eyes… he knew those black eyes that had followed him belonged to the man standing in front of him.

He was pale, and tall, his waist length black hair blew in the non-existent breeze whipping over his face and around his neck, as he stood stock still and smiled invitingly to Salazar.

It was as if someone had flicked a switch inside of the brunette Parseltongue, now instead of hearing 'Asvsaso?' he heard _'Salazar,'_ from the voice.

When the man spoke his name again, Salazar felt the overwhelming need to throw himself forward, into the open arms and take comfort. He blinked and the man spoke again, "_Come to me Fated one, be one of us,_" before Salazar could answer, the air beside the Man blurred and began to shimmer. When it stopped, there was another person standing in the space beside the Man. A girl, a few years older than Salazar, smiled and waved at him.

"Ybvvp Asvsaso?" she said softly.

"Hello to you too," he answered, uncaring of how he could suddenly understand them. He stared at her; she seemed so familiar he was sure he had met her before. She looked like the Man, so Salazar guessed they were Father and Daughter.

The girl was wearing a long midnight blue dress, with a hem of white and white sleeves that were almost as long as the dress itself. The edge of the sleeves was hemmed in the same colour blue as the gown. The neckline of the dress exposed her collarbones fully, instead beginning over the shoulders and slanting diagonally down until they reached her bellybutton, exposing the middle of her chest and stomach. The hem of the dress and the white part of the sleeves had red letters sewn into the material. The red letters spelt the word, "Ksr Xslny".

She also had waist length long black hair, pale skin and mercury grey eyes, the same colour as Draco's eyes. "Danielle?" Salazar whispered.

"_You are correct Fated One._" She answered in the strange language again and smiled.

"But you're hair!" He pointed out uselessly. "Uh, oh yeah and you're dead."

She laughed, sounding more like a young woman than as the child she did in her portrait. "_Yes on November 15th 1981, five days after Uncle Lucius escaped the fate of Azkaban Prison. And as for my hair, it is very easy to guess one is a Malfoy from their hair colour no?_"

"How were you killed? How can you still be here?" He gasped at her.

The Man smiled, and again Salazar was tempted to throw himself forward at the elder male. "That is a story for another time Fated One," he whispered. Listening to his voice was like being caressed by the wind, and the rain at once. It ruffled your feathers and lifted you up, it made you wet and shiver and desperate to be warmed up by anyone or anything. It made you sigh and stare at the sky and half pray for the sunshine and half for the caress to never leave your skin.

"_You must go now Mr. Riddle,_" Danielle began. "_And please, only refer to me as Belinda. Father and I will see you again soon, Fated One._" Salazar waved at her as the air shimmered again and she began to fade out of site.

"Goodbye Lord of Many, may I see you only for pleasure and not business." The Man said: Salazar tried to remember Danielle's Father's name.

"Thanatos!"

"Yes?" He titled his head and watched the teen curiously. "Was there something you wanted?"

"I uh, remembered your, uh name." He answered lamely.

"And can you remember what it stands for?" Thanatos answered with a small smirk. "Jsf nyb ilvv px nyb Xsnba kb ilny fpw!" And he too began to fade into thin air, a smirk plastered across his face as his black robes disappeared followed by his black hair and then his pale face, until only his black eyes remained. Staring at the back of Salazar's head.

_XXX_

With a silent scream Salazar shot up in his bed, loosely resembling a vampire from a B-Horror Movie, rising from its coffin, arms stretched out and everything. He couldn't feel the eyes anymore, but the memory of them and of Bellatrix's escapades was imprinted onto the back of his eyelids. With a shudder he slid from the bed, only noticing Draco curled up beside his spot, on top of the blankets, when he was stood at the side of the bed watching the blond.

Draco yawned and stretched as he felt the bed shift and Salazar leave it. "Morning," he grumbled and turned over to face his lover. "How are you? Feeling better?"

Salazar smiled and leaned forward to press a quick kiss to the blond's lips, desperate to tell him about his cousin being alive. But he didn't. "gppr jpoclcg?" Salazar's eyes widened and he said it again with the same results before trying in Parseltongue. & $ **"Good morning,"** $ & but Draco still couldn't understand that. He growled and picking up his new wand, spelled the word to appear above his head. Draco watched and read with his mouth hanging open – in a way unbefitting a Malfoy but none the less – and blink once, twice and screamed for his Father and Voldemort.

Salazar meanwhile stalked into the bathroom, and took his annoyance out on his toothbrush and his teeth. When he looked into the mirror he gasped and dropped his toothbrush in shock. Instead of his own green eyes staring back at him, there was a familiar pair of pure black eyes laughing at him again. "Not a word Fated One," with that Thanatos' eyes blinked closed once and Salazar felt his throat tingle.

"What the-" He started, before grinning, "I can speak ENGLISH!" he screamed when he realized.

In the bedroom, Lucius was staring worriedly at the door, "see he was like this last night."

Voldemort rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'm sure it's not so bad." Salazar came racing out of the bathroom, foamy toothpaste still around his mouth, grinning. He launched himself at Draco and knocked the two of them off the bed.

"I CAN SPEAK!!" He screamed and Lucius nearly fainted in worry.

Voldemort rubbed his temples, before leaving the room, unable to deal with the drama Harry Potter seemed to attract. Lucius insisted his own House Elf – the replacement for Dobby – Tilly, call a Medi-Wizard.

Unnoticed in the corner of the room, a girl with long black hair watched her cousin and the Fated One, before turning her gaze to her Uncle and smiling softly. And disappearing again, just before Salazar looked up, staring at the space she was stood before.

_XXX_

"Severus," Albus Dumbledore called from his seat at the head of the table. "Why did we not know about Harry's relative's in advance?" The old man asked, suspicion tinting his voice.

"I did not know Albus."

"But you were there," Hermione accused, her face hidden from Snape's sight by a large black hood. "Mr. Dumbledore said he felt you at the wards." She wasn't foolish enough to call him 'headmaster' in the Spy's presence.

"I was, before the raid. I was told to watch Potter. I don't know why, I wasn't told that. He doesn't trust me as he once did Albus, you know that."

Albus just rubbed his beard contemplatively. "Yes, Tom would do something like that," he muttered, not filling anyone in on what Tom would supposedly do. From where she sat, Tonks met Snape's gaze and tilted her head in Hermione's direction. Gred and Forge were also Order members, and they noticed Tonks' head movement and fixed their eyes on the hidden woman. As they had been Obliviated, along with all the other Weasley's present, of Hermione's presence they were curious of her.

"He's probably lying, the filthy Death Eater," Hermione whispered, loud enough for Snape to hear, on purpose.

"How dare you! Yet you sit here hidden in black, when for all the rest of us know you could be Bellatrix Lestrange!" Snape hissed, knowing full well she could not be as Bellatrix was decapitated on the 21st.

"No she is not, Severus. Bellatrix Lestrange's body was found inside the phone box that brings you into the Ministry building, on the 27th June at 10pm." Albus stated sounding oddly upset about it. "And her head appeared with my morning paper on the 28th."

Quite a few people shuddered, whether from the idea of being mailed a head or finding a decapitated body Severus couldn't care. He was too bust trying not to laugh at his new Charge's sense of humour.

"And where was Harry during the raid? And have the bodies of the Dursley's been recovered?"

"The bodies? Were they not at the house?" Severus asked playing dumb and hoping to avoid answering the first question, unsure if Dumbledore knew about the Malfoy's involvement or not.

"No, Tom seems to have taken them when he left." Severus shook his head.

"I'm sorry I was not there, perhaps you have a way I could make Him trust me once more?" Severus weaselled, hoping for a way to please both Voldemort and Salazar while crippling Dumbledore in the process.

"Maybe, I'll think on it. Now did you read the Daily Prophet?"

"Which edition?" Tonks chimed.

"June 24th, after the Ball at the Malfoy's," Albus hissed. Severus swallowed, and shook his head. "How dare that boy! I try and help him and he runs away from his relatives to attend this party with a bunch of murders and make a fool of me? You must find him, and bring him back. He must be controlled!" Severus shuddered, remembering how Albus had helped Harry, and how painful it looked, as he was the one healing the boy. He prayed Albus never got it into his head to help him.

"Fine, leave, all of you." Everyone stood but Hermione. Albus stood and walked around the table to stand behind Hermione who threw her hood back.

"There's something suspicious about Snape, Sir. He was lying about something, I can't tell what though."

Albus just nodded, uncaring and began to trail one hand down Hermione's neck and over her shoulder. "It isn't important I'm sure," he muttered as his hand drifted lower, cupping one of Hermione's breasts and squeezing lightly. "So beautiful." He wheezed.

Hermione stood silently and unbuttoned her robe allowing it to fall to the floor, leaving her naked in front of her 150-year-old Headmaster. His hand came out to cup her breast again and his thumb flicked over the nipple. His other hand moved south, his finger brushing over her clitoris as he pushed it inside of her.

She stood still, spreading her legs a little wider when he wanted her too and moving to lie on the table when he told her too, and raising her hips when he gripped them and moaning like she knew he wanted her too when he sank his wrinkled – disgusting – penis inside of her body. She said nothing about him needing potions to get it up, or him not using contraception – surely he was too old to reproduce by now – and she said nothing as he grunted on top of her, pinching and squeezing her breasts.

She moaned and arched when he did something she felt he wanted her to react to, and the entire time she smirked internally. He would never suspect her, his useless, mindless slave, his servant fuck toy, of betrayal. While he fucked her and planned to turn Harry into nothing more than a pawn, she was willing to go along with it because Hermione knew, once Voldemort was out of the way, Fudge was the only person standing in between Dumbledore and power over the Wizarding World.

And Hermione _knew_ that when Dumbledore received power, he wouldn't be keeping it for very long. Not if she had anything to do with it. After all, Dumbledore had lived long enough, far too long by some opinion, so really Hermione was only planning to do him a small favour by sending him to the afterlife painlessly with dignity rather than withering away in years to come.

She gave a pleasured groan as she felt him come within her, and pretended to have an orgasm of her own. She panted as she went through her plan mentally, step by step, each phase giving her more pleasure than Dumbledore could hope too.

XXX 

Thanks for reading. Please review. That last bit was so disturbing; you all owe me reviews now. Shudder!

RULE BY DECREE; was used by Benito Mussolini during Fascist Italy in the 1930s, to pass Laws without voting them in via Parliament.

I "_I thought I'd use the front door._" /I – Loosely based on the line in "The Crow" (the first one) where he's after seeing the memories of Shelly's death.

MR. BLAIRE; is Tony Blaire, current Prime Minister of London. I've already made up so many extra characters; I thought I should stick to the truth with him. His wife is Cherie (or Sherry can't remember which was she spells it) and I'm not sure about how many kids or their ages. My mum said she spells it Cherie, because it's French for 'dear' or 'darling' or something.

B **_The Decree is now in effect. Any attempt to tamper with the Decree is punishable in a Court of Law._** /B /I - If you're wondering, this has appeared on all the Decree's once each member had signed them.

I "_Ybvvp Asvsaso? Vpor px Jscf! Fpw obsvvf sob Xsnbr sobc'n fpw,_" /I - "Hello Salazar, Lord of Many. You really are Fated aren't you?" in my made up language, yet unnamed… HELP?

I "_Xbi sob Xsnbr np rpaaba nyb sklvlnf!_" /I - "Few are Fated to posses the ability."

The Disney film Neville is watching is ANASTASIA, which I love but my DVD scratched and now I can't watch the ending 20 minutes anymore sigh.

I "_Ksr Xslny_" /I - Bad Faith. As in the meaning of the name Malfoy. Pronounced Tsar Slinie in my opinion.

I "_Jsf nyb ilvv px nyb Xsnba kb ilny fpw!_" /I - May the will of the Fates be with you."

The pleasure not business thing… if you know who Thanatos was in historical mythology you'll probably guess the job Danielle's Father does for the Fates.


	12. Remember Remember

Sorry I forgot to remove the tags… all fixed now!

Anyway, it's late but I did it! Here you go, enjoy and please review…

Apparently KMD sounds like a 7year olds book report. Do any of you here read Kiss Me Deadly? What do you think?

**Words:** 6,954

**Chapter 11**

**Remember, Remember**

Salazar spent the night twisting and turning, trying to dislodge the disturbing images that repeatedly drifted to the forefront of his mind. Sickly sights of Hermione doing unspeakable things, horrendous images of Dumbledore taking pleasure in the unthinkable, and a protesting stomach eventually induced Salazar to roll out of the bed. From where he lay, Draco smiled softly, before snuggling deeper into the silver comforter.

"Come back to bed," the blond pouted.

"Can't, pet, I need to scour my eyes out." Salazar groaned as he was assaulted with another flash of Hermione on her back, faking orgasm. He shuddered and pushed the heels of his hands against his eyes.

Draco just moaned in disappointment before rolling out of the bed as well, and joining his Mate in the bathroom. The grey-eyed teen aloud his arms to loop around the brunette's waist before he pressed a soft kiss between Salazar's shoulder blades. "What's wrong?"

"Really disturbing dreams," Salazar whined as he set the water temperature and turned on the shower.

"Do you think Dumbledore sent them?" Draco asked, grabbing the shower cream.

"I should bloody well hope not," Salazar shuddered again, before taking the shower cream and soaping both himself and the blond up. He turned in Draco's arms, pinning the blond's hands above his head, and all slippery and wet he moulded their bodies together as he stole a kiss. Draco groaned and tilted his head back, allowing Salazar dominance of the kiss. When his arms were released, they moved to grip the brunette's hips lightly, his own hips arching forwards to press against his Mates.

"Merlin," Draco breathed as Salazar pulled back, drawing in deep pants of air, their foreheads pressed together. "We should finish up, Voldemort wants to speak with you." Draco sounded rather disappointed.

Salazar relented his assault, going as far to move to the other side of the – small – shower space. His eyes remained on Draco, as he washed himself and rinsed. He continued to stare at Draco as the blond scrubbed himself and his own hair and then, too, rinsed off. By the time they were dressed, Draco had a raging hard-on and rather regretted interrupting their 'fun' time earlier.

Salazar's eyes drifted to the bulge in Draco's trousers once in a while as the two made their way to the cream living room. The blond swallowed heavily and contemplated dragging his lover into an empty room for a little while, but before he could act on his desires, his Father came up behind him, along with Narcissa.

"Hello boys," Lucius gave them a half-smile. "Felling better Sal?"

Salazar blushed before apologizing profusely for his odd behaviour of the night before. "I am well, and yourself?"

Lucius inclined his head, and Salazar asked Narcissa the same question. "Well thank you Salazar. And Draco you haven't answered, are you ill?" The blond woman asked concerned.

"No Mother, I am well." Salazar and Lucius both raised one eyebrow each and cast a quick glance at the blond teen's crotch. Draco flushed lightly, but still insisted he was "well".

As they entered the living room, where Voldemort already waited, Salazar lent over and whispered in his boyfriends ear; "since you are 'well' I suppose you didn't want me to take care of that?" His hand brushed lightly over Draco's clothed erection and the teen groaned, much to Salazar's amusement.

Incredulous silver eyes shot up to glare at his Mate's emerald eyes. Salazar smirked, "you only had to ask, pet." Draco spent most of the meeting glaring at the back of the brunette's head.

_XXX_

There were five Inner Circle Death Eaters in Azkaban because of the botched attempt on the Hall of Prophecies. The meeting, today, focused on how those Death Eaters would be taken from Azkaban to rejoin the ranks of Voldemort. Salazar supposed they needed every Death Eater they could, considering when push came to shove; Dumbledore would have more support from the public. A public who, under the correct persuasive measures, may be persuaded to fight on Dumbledore's behalf. The only support Voldemort had was his own forces.

That's not to say Voldemort didn't have a lot of support, for he did. But in general, it would be far harder to kill every neutral or Light member of Wizarding society than it would be to arrest and execute the Marked Death Eaters. Thankfully, Voldemort had the sense not to Mark his entire support base.

Salazar mused that there would come a time, when allies were to be approached and negotiated with. However, now was not that time. They had brute strength enough to overthrow Azkaban.

With a smirk, Voldemort stood. "My faithful, tonight, Mculiber, McNaire, Avery, Boyle and Dolohov will once again be apart of our Family. Once more will they walk, dine and talk with us, be one of us. No more will they be subjected to the humiliation and degradation that is Azkaban under Ministry command."

The Death Eaters cheered at the appropriate times, as usual. "With the combined abilities of myself, my Brother and you all we will breech Azkaban and rescue our brothers in as little time, with as little difficulty as possible. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes My Lord," resounded through the room, Salazar and Remus were the only ones who remained silent. Salazar did notice Remus nod slightly and shift closer to Snape though. Salazar smirked, his brain kicking into overdrive imagining all the possible outcomes of the Ball night.

Snape noticed him watching them, and glared. Salazar only allowed his smirk to widen.

When Voldemort called an end to the meeting, everyone left, leaving the two Brothers' alone in the room. With a small sigh Voldemort moved to sit beside Salazar on the two-seater couch.

"Before, when you said that you felt 'inferior' and you thought you were 'evil', what did you mean?" Voldemort asked hesitantly.

"Which part, Tom?" Salazar asked, his tone bland, face blank and eyes cold.

The man sighed again and shook his head, "fine. You said my- forgive me, our Father was innocent, how?"

"Do you have a pensive?" Voldemort didn't answer, instead he clicked his fingers and Monty appeared with a small stone bowl in his hands. With a bow he handed the basin to its rightful owner. "Draco said you knew about our births? How?"

"I extracted the knowledge from Dumbledore's mind when we duelled once and he wasn't being as careful as usual." Voldemort smiled wryly. "I'll trade you; the memory of our births for what vision you had of our Father's desertion."

With a nod, Salazar lifted his wand to his head, and as he had seen Dumbledore do during his fourth year, he pulled it back with a silver string-like thing attached to the end of it. Depositing the memory in the pensive he stood back and allowed Voldemort to contribute his own memory. With a smile, both brunette's lent forward together and fell head first into the past.

_XXX_

"Lily, take Harry and run. I'll hold him off! Run!" Salazar groaned. The last thing he could remember was leaning forward into the pensive and watching as he and Tom were born and his Mother murdered by Dumbledore.

"What do you want? Answer me!" The same voice as before screamed, and Salazar had a vague sense of déjà vu, as if he had heard all this before.

"James!" Another voice screamed from behind him. Salazar spun around and gasped. There stood Lily Potter nee Evans, hugging a small bundle to her chest. "James!"

"Take Harold and run!" James shouted again, and Salazar smiled lightly. His parents – his adopted parents then – but they loved and cared for him all the same. And he was about to watch them die. He wanted to close his eyes, but to do so would dishonour their memories, he would be a coward unwilling to accept and be grateful for their sacrifice.

"Move Potter," a voice hissed out and Salazar squinted to gaze at his Brother before the first downfall.

"What ever Dumbledore told you is a lie! There is no prophecy!"

Voldemort laughed, "Crucio!" James dropped to the floor and screamed, writhing in pain. With a hollow laugh Voldemort lifted the curse and made his way upstairs, leaving James Potter alive.

Salazar frowned in shock, and confusion, surely Voldemort murdered both his parents? He'd come to terms with it; events couldn't change so drastically again! Without thinking about it, for now, Salazar raced up the staircase after his adopted Mother. A woman who didn't even know the truth or the extent of Dumbledore's scheming. A second of Harry's poor, innocent Mother's.

Lily, clutching Harry tight to her breast, sobbed softly as Voldemort spoke to her. "I do not wish to kill you, girl. You had no part in the deceit. Now give me the boy!"

Salazar sighed; of course, Voldemort had gotten the death of their Mother from Dumbledore's mind before this event. He only wanted his Brother back. His hands clenched, fingernails gouging at the soft, fleshy palms. Dumbledore would be making an appearance now, based on past visions. From where he stood, Salazar laughed and Lily echoed the laugh.

"I will not give you my baby!"

"But he isn't yours, is he?" Voldemort asked cruelly, and Lily stiffened but said nothing. "And yet you love him, enough to die for him?"

"Yes," she raised her chin defiantly and Voldemort offered her a small smile.

"So was his own Mother, so was mine," he whispered. Salazar heard a voice from downstairs, and assuming it was James cursing Voldemort's name, he ignored it. Out of the corner of his eye, Salazar swore he saw something move in the doorway. He glared intently at the doorframe, willing whatever it was to move again, but saw nothing. He turned back to face the talking adults, and smiled sadly, wishing he could see Lily during a happy memory for once.

"You must give the boy to me now girl," Voldemort shouted, his eyes also watching the doorway most likely having noticed the brief movement as well. Lily once again refused and with a partly regretful sigh Voldemort raised his wand, "Avada Kedavra."

Strangely the green light shot out of the wand and sped to just behind Lily, not to the woman herself. With a gasp, Lily felt herself being jerked backwards by the back of her robes, dropping Harry to the floor as some invisible force pulled her into the path of the Killing Curse. Salazar screamed for his Mother as he watched the light engulf her and drop her to the floor seconds later.

Voldemort's mouth opened and closed for a second before he regained his composure and reached to pick Harry from the floor. As like with his first ever picture, Harry Potter gazed straight at Voldemort, unsmiling, unblinking, before moving his head so he could watch the space just behind where Lily Evans had stood.

The elder brunette grabbed the child and as he turned to the door, Salazar noticed another strange shimmer, like movement beneath an invisibility cloak. Where the shimmer was, Dumbledore now stood; directly behind where Lily Potter stood and where Harry gazed at. The corner of the child's lip twitched as he gave an infantile smirk and the old man gazed at him with cold blue eyes.

"Give me the boy Tom." Dumbledore commanded, wand held out threateningly.

"Never, you have taken him once from me, old man. Not again." Voldemort vowed and raised his own wand. "Avada Kedavra," he called hoping that it may delay Albus enough to escape with the child.

Unfortunately, Dumbledore flicked his wand, and amazingly a mirror formed blocking him from the Killing Curse, which in turn rebounded on its sender. Voldemort twisted, purposely dropping Harry to the floor to avoid him being hit by the stray curse. Again the child made no noise of protest or pain, merely sat where he was and settled his unmoving, unnerving gaze on Dumbledore.

Even as the curse struck Voldemort and he crumbled to dust, his last words being "Salazar," Harry made no movement. Only when there was no sign of Voldemort left and Dumbledore approached him wand out did Harry look up and hiss threateningly at the old man.

"Saaases ssseeassss seeae saccarush," the child hissed and Dumbledore sneered at the display of 'Dark Magic' before raising his wand higher.

"Avada Kedavra," the old man called, and smiled as the green light hurtled towards Harry.

From where he stood Salazar's mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. He couldn't believe Dumbledore could sink so low! And then – and he seemed to be the only one who could see this – a man appeared in front of young Harry and waved his hand dispelling the green light before it could rip the child's soul from its small body.

"_Young Fated, I protect you, until due time_," Salazar smirked as he recognized the familiar voice float across the room, his eyes met Thanatos' gaze and he inclined his head respectfully. The man stood, his black hair blowing across his face where no wind blew and he walked – or glided, more like – towards where Salazar stood. Side by side, Death and the Fated One stood as Dumbledore mumbled to himself over and over, "and he shall mark him as his equal."

Because technically, after all, Voldemort's own curse would have hit the boy if the Dark Lord had not carelessly lost his grip, Dumbledore mused.

Thanatos smiled softly, his black eyes fixed on the doorway, "he is dead you realize." Salazar just nodded, "your Brother is also here." Salazar frowned, before walking out of the doorway and back into the living room of Godric's Hollow. Voldemort – from Salazar's own time – stood bent over the corpse of James Potter.

Voldemort looked up as Salazar approached, "I can't remember killing him."

"You didn't. You let him live. You are indeed 'a merciful Lord'," Salazar echoed the Dark Lord's words from the cemetery. Voldemort didn't answer, instead the man looked up and stepped backwards and escaped from the pensive. Salazar bid Thanatos farewell and followed his Brother.

Somehow, because he was in a memory when the vision hit, the vision itself had seeped into the pensive allowing Voldemort to witness the events even while standing over the prone James Potter. With a flick of his wand, Salazar returned his memory and the vision to his own mind, and watched as Voldemort followed suit.

Without so much as a 'goodbye' Voldemort stalked out of the Malfoy living room and towards his bedroom where his blond lover met him.

"What is it?" Lucius asked curiously.

"I didn't kill Potter, or Evans nor did I even attack Harry." Voldemort sat on the edge of his bed and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "How could Albus have affected my memories so much?"

"If you want my opinion my Lord, I believe he may have poisoned Salazar somehow, just before the Third Task. As such whatever was in Harry's blood was in yours, and you both believed the same memories. Yours have only come back Tom, and with these visions, Salazar's will return in full too."

Lucius smiled and lent forward brushing his lips against the Dark Lord's teasingly. He peeled off his clothes and lay back on the bed inviting his lover to relax. Voldemort gave a roll of his eyes but undressed as well, moving to lie on top of the blond Lord.

Their lovemaking was neither gentle nor caring, but it was. In essence it allowed them both to just feel, passion and lust and each other. They could feel what was real, separating what wasn't in Voldemort's mind. They moved together and called each other's names and touched and kissed and thrust and the entire time Voldemort was singing inside, because this was one thing that Dumbledore could not steal from him. A Malfoy was too pig-headed to allow Dumbledore to control them. Albus could never take his Lucius from him.

Lucius came with a cry, releasing himself against their stomachs while Voldemort groaned against a sweaty neck and ejaculated inside the blond's rectum. He pulled out wearily and collapsed next to his bedmate. "Love you, Lucius." He whispered.

"And I you Tom, I you." The blond offered back, before cleaning them with a wave of his wand and allowing the Dark Lord to sleep with his body as a pillow. "Have faith," he whispered.

Unnoticed by either of them, a young boy of around 12 years old, with short brown hair and dressed in old Victorian attire, stood in the corner of the room, smiling as he heard the blond whisper his namesake. Before he disappeared in a dazzling shimmer of light.

_XXX_

Salazar sank back into his usual two-seater as he watched his Twin storm from the room. He waited a safe five minutes to assure he wouldn't run into the angry man in the corridor and then, he too left the room. With a small smile, he thought back to the memories he'd viewed. His Mother had loved him, enough to die for him, both times. While Lily had not necessarily died _for_ him, Salazar knew she would have given the choice.

Not paying attention to where he was walking, he accidentally ended up in a corridor that was highly unfamiliar to him. With a sigh, Salazar let his curiosity take control, ignoring the voice in the back of his head that told him curiosity was the death of the cat, and he walked on down the corridor rather than turn back.

He ended up in, what he presumed to be, the Dungeons of Malfoy Manor. At present only two people were in residency. One seemed to be a prisoner and the other merely a visitor. Salazar shrugged, not seeing why someone would visit and bring a prisoner along with them. He turned to leave, when he caught sight of the victim again. It was a boy, a young boy at that, he only looked to be about seven or eight.

With a frown Salazar pulled out his new wand, of an Ash tree struck by lightening with the core of an Augury tail feather and crushed belladonna and arrowroot, and levelled it at the child's attacker.

It just suddenly dawned on him, like a delayed reaction from a car crash victim, what the child was being put through. Not torture or a beating or something as physically healable as that. Instead Salazar could hear the panting and the groaning as the older, fatter, slightly bald man brutally took advantage of the tender flesh beneath him. Fighting back the urge to be sick, Salazar decided that today was a bad day for him to be out of bed: first the images of Hermione and Dumbledore, and now the sight of a child being raped.

The man pulled back out and with a low moan slammed back in. The child gave a cry of pain, making Salazar jump about a foot in the air in shock. He raised his wand higher and, with a grimace approached the man. He jammed the wand against the back of the rapists head, "what do you think you are doing?"

The child whimpered, but Salazar offered him a small smile before glaring at the back of that bald – but slightly familiar – head.

The man turned his head but didn't pull out of the boy. With a sickly smile, Wormtail looked up at Salazar, "you wouldn't hurt me would you, Harry? I k-knew your parents. You s-saved my life before."

Before Salazar could say anymore, their eyes met and he was once again, walking through pure white rooms, until finally he reached the gothic metal knocker on the black door. Salazar pushed it open and entered the room. At the Burrow. With a frown, he remembered that the Weasley's had owned Pettigrew while he masqueraded as Scabbers the Rat.

A young boy of about five or six ran happily through the front room, his glasses perched on the end of his nose. He pushed them up with one hand and with the other hand he held a sorry looking rat close to his chest. "Please Mum, please can I keep it? It already seems house trained! And Bill has an owl! Oh please?"

Salazar closed his eyes and shook his head, Percy Weasley, control freak of the family. Perfect Prefect Percy, the outcast, and the victim that no one ever defended.

Another black door appeared by the stairs and Salazar entered it hesitantly. He looked around and recognized the room as Percy's bedroom. The six year old (he must have been about six after Voldemort's downfall right?, Salazar decided) lay tucked in bed, the rat lying on the pillow beside him. Biting down on his bottom lip, the teen tried very hard not to attempt to hex the traitorous, rapist, monster sleeping beside Percy.

Salazar waited for five minutes before anything happened, during that time he tried to find a way out of the room to no avail. After the five minutes, Scabbers the Rat changed into Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail. With a sickly happy look on his face, Wormtail hurriedly undressed and pulled the blankets down from Percy's bed. The child shivered as he was hit by the cold, but Wormtail preformed a quick heating charm and Percy drifted back to sleep.

Another quick spell had Percy naked and spread eagle on the bed. His arms and legs stretched to their max and held in place by magical bonds. The child whimpered and thrashed his head to the side but didn't wake. Wormtail practically bounced on his feet, praising his luck at having a home, food, and a room with a child all in one go. He spat onto his hand and with a horrible 'squelching' sound hurriedly lubricated himself.

He moved to lie between Percy's spread legs and raised the sleeping boy's hips with one hand while the other spread his arse cheeks apart. With a moan of appreciation at the sight before him, he thrust forward quickly, breaching the young virgin muscle beneath him and wringing a scream of pain from the waking boy.

Percy screamed again as he noticed Wormtail hovering over him, his cock shoved painfully far up the child's bum. Wormtail sneered and crushed their lisp together swallowing the cries and he pulled back and thrust in again. When he pulled out again, his penis was streaked red with Percy's blood. The child was whimpering now, and tired of kissing him, Wormtail had reached down and grabbed Percy's discarded underwear before balling it up and shoving it inside the boy's mouth.

Tears ran down the child's face, but Wormtail only increased the speed of his thrusts, and the strength of them. He came with a choked scream, sounding very much like he was coughing up a hair ball, as he pulled out of the child and ended up ejaculating all over Percy's limp penis, stomach and chest. With another sneer, Wormtail ran his fingers through the cum and then traced Percy's lips. Ignoring the bunched up underwear he pushed his fingers inside almost suffocating the boy before laughing and getting off the child.

Without cleaning Percy up or removing the gag, Wormtail Obliviated Percy Weasley. The he turned back into a rat before going to sleep. Percy spent the night plagued by fitful dreams of balding men, blood, humiliation and pain. He woke the next morning sticky with blood and cum, but he couldn't remember how or what that white gross stuff even was.

Salazar gagged and leant to the side, retching across the floor violently, before running for the door that was opening by itself. With a cry he slammed it shut behind him and turned to face the new horror that waited before him. Ron Weasley – Salazar's best friend – lay in much the same position Percy had, with Wormtail hovering over him. Moaning as he thrust into the unwilling boy beneath him, and all Salazar could do was stare.

With a gasp, Sirius Black ran into the room and dragged Wormtail off of Ron, who whimpered and tried to hide beneath his bed in Gryffindor Tower. With a knife raised, Sirius brought it down towards Wormtail only to be stopped by an Obliviate. In the time it took Sirius to remember why he had broken into Hogwarts, Ron had been Obliviated too and was screaming bloody murder while clinging to Scabbers the Rat.

With a sob Salazar backed up, before hitting someone and spinning around in fear. Face to face with Thanatos he sobbed again and threw himself forward into Death's embrace. "Why?" He cried.

"I wish you no harm, but you must see the truth," Thanatos breathed against Salazar's ear in English.

From behind the man, came the voice of the daughter, "to forget the past is to relive it." Danielle smiled warmly at Salazar, who was kneeling on the floor clinging to Thanatos' black robes, before turning a disgusted look on the rat in Ron's arms.

From behind her came a boy in Victorian clothing with brown hair and blue eyes. "To remember is to prepare." The boy smiled and blew Salazar a kiss, before he disappeared in a shimmer of light, followed by Danielle.

"To prepare is to win," Thanatos finished and he too, faded away, until only his eyes remained. Once again, they remained fixed on the back of Salazar's head as he left this strange vision world, and returned to himself in the dungeons. Holding Wormtail at wand point.

Seemingly, he had only zoned out for less than a second.

Wormtail shivered as he met the irate gaze of the teenager in front of him. Salazar's wand had the RAT stunned and bound in seconds, before he was levitated away from the child. The little boy cried out again, and Salazar took a step back.

"Are you a Wizard boy? What's your name?" Salazar asked, trying to sound kind instead of as livid as he was feeling.

"I… I'm Patrick Finnegan." Salazar swallowed hard. Merlin, it was Seamus' baby brother.

"I need you to come with me. We'll go upstairs and send you to a healer, and then we'll get your parents ok?" Patrick seemed hesitant, but eventually stood up shakily, and almost fell to the floor again. In the end Salazar decided to take his chances with Wormtail, the boy was more important. Dropping the Rat to the floor, he gently scooped the boy into his arms and made his way upstairs and to the fireplace, hoping flooing worked as well as apparating for him.

_XXX_

The rest of that day was spent, for Salazar, explaining to the staff at St. Mungos that he had not in fact raped the boy himself but rescued him from the rapist, who was tied up and awaiting an audience with the Minister and a Dementor at the moment.

Seamus and his parents arrived soon after and while they were thanking him, he turned his head and his fringe fell out of the way, exposing his scar. "Harry is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Yeah Seamus it's me. My Uncle and I had a falling out."

"Did he hurt you again?" Salazar only shrugged, said goodbye and left the hospital.

By the time Salazar got back to the Manor, Lucius had taken the initiative to find out where Salazar disappeared to and in doing so found Wormtail. With a smirk he proceeded to send him to Fudge and have Sirius Black's name cleared antemortum. During this time, Rita Skeeter had finally been granted Lord Voldemort's permission to publish the Decree's on Salazar's behalf.

While many people were very pleased by these new Decree's and some were unsure, they all understood more or less that Voldemort was assenting to a ceasefire of sorts as long as the Decree's were upheld. And yet one bushy haired girl in particular was outraged, as was her Headmaster.

When Salazar took a seat at the dining room table, he smiled at Draco and accepted the offered newspaper. Before he was even half way through the article a owl flew in through a open window and towards Salazar, dropping a crimson red envelope on his plate.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT? I DON'T BLOODY WELL CARE IF YOU DECIDE TO GO BY SALAZAR RIDDLE NOW, YOU ARE HARRY POTTER! AND HARRY POTTER WOULD NOT DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO HIS BEST FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU? THREATEN TO BIND MY MAGIC? CAST SPELLS ON MY PARENTS? YOU EVIL LITTLE VERMIN! YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARD! YOU DISGUST ME! YOU BETTER TAKE BACK ALL OF THOSE DECREES RIGHT NOW! IMAGINE TAKING A CHILD FROM ITS MOTHER—WHO WOULD DO THAT? DON'T EVEN THINK OF CONTACTING ME TILL YOU DISAVOW THOSE DECREE'S!"

The letter began to burn and tare itself up into little, indistinguishable pieces. Salazar sat back and ran a hand through his hair. "You know she's wrong don't you?" Remus asked hesitantly, and Salazar nodded, meeting his eyes.

With a groan, Salazar sat up of the floor. Whoever was giving him these visions needed to take a vacation. This one must have something to do with Remus, because it was Remus he was looking at, right? Salazar sighed.

He left whatever room he was in and followed the sound of voices. Snape and Remus were in a corridor arguing as usual. "What do you mean? I am not!"

"You are Wolf. It's disgusting how you pant and moon after him," Snape sneered. "The Mutt is dead, move on."

"How dare you! And anyway, Sirius and I weren't like that!" Remus flushed softly.

"And who were you 'like that' with?" Snape sneered, taking a step towards him.

"You, if you'd ever take the hint," Remus' hand flew to cover his mouth as he gasped in horror. Snape just smirked and lent forward, pushing Remus back against the wall before kissing him desperately. Pouring years of pain and anger and hurt, and want and longing into that one kiss, before pulling back to lead Remus into his room for the night.

Obviously the vision giver didn't think their sexcapades were important enough for Potter-Vision because a door appeared directly opposite Snape's room, much to Salazar's immense relief and joy. He was not looking forward to watching his new Guardian and surrogate Godfather fuck.

Of course, by the luck that he had, Salazar had to walk through a door that lead directly to the morning after. Snape was the first to wake. He seemed to tense as if preparing himself for rejection. And considering what Salazar had picked up about his childhood, the man had every right to be pessimistic. Remus however didn't seem to want to reject Snape upon waking, but was hesitant to approach the stiff man.

"Sev?" Remus whispered and Snape turned to stare at him. "You ok?"

"Fine," he bit out curtly. "You?" He added more out of politeness than real interest.

"Well I'd be better if you relaxed and told me what's wrong?"

"When will you be leaving?" Snape asked tersely, ignoring the previous question.

"Do you want me to leave?" Remus asked hurt. When Snape only shrugged, Remus sniffed lightly and climbed out of the bed, dressing quietly. When he was at the door Snape coughed and Remus turned around, "yes?"

"Would you have left? Without me saying anything."

"No," he opened the door but Snape was out of the bed, closing the door again and pressing Remus against it.

"I don't do relationships well." He warned.

"We can take it slow if you like," Snape just nodded and left to get dressed. Remus smiled happily and began to talk about useless things while Salazar smiled at them. In the corner of the room, a tall, thin man wearing nothing but a pair of white shorts and small fluffy wings grinned and holding onto his bow and arrow, disappeared in a shimmer of light. Salazar didn't even notice him.

He came back to himself and everything was dark, fighting not to panic Salazar called out softly "Remus?"

"Open your eyes Pup, you're back with us again." Slowly Salazar let his eyelids flutter up, still expecting darkness but instead was rewarded with a table full of concerned faces. Even Snape looked partially worried for him. A little. Probably.

Salazar's eyes darted between Remus and Snape, and the Potions Master's black eyes widened in surprise and a touch of fear. But, kindly, Salazar kept his mouth shut, for which Snape was eternally grateful. With a sigh, Salazar picked up the paper and began to read.

_June 30th 1996. Daily Prophet Issue 2402._

_Dearest readers,_

_It is my pleasure to announce the new, and I must say, wonderful rules brought in to protect our withering species. Both Muggle and Magical Ministers have signed all three of the new Decree's, along_ _with not only our own Harry Potter but also the Lord You-Know-Who. _

_Ladies and Gentlemen, the supposedly 'insane, attention-seeking' teenage boy did what the great and all-powerful (and I use those words lightly) Albus Dumbledore couldn't! The signatures have been magically tested, and all four Wizards signed the Decree's of their own free will. This, my rapid readers, marks the start of an interphase. The period of uncertainty between the end of a war and the start of a new world, but rest assured, there is no reason to be uncertain… _

_My faith rests in the hands of Salazar Riddle (nee Harry Potter), and I suggest you follow my lead. Salazar Riddle has, technically speaking, ended the second war before it has even begun. And yet Albus Dumbledore couldn't? Sounds to me like another case of Gilderoy Lockhart, wouldn't you say?_

_Goodnight, and long last Interphase!_

_Rita Skeeter._

The article then had photographs of all three Decrees' with a paragraph outlining each of them in turn. With a small laugh Salazar dropped the paper back onto the table and stole a slice of toast from Draco's plate before taking a bite. Ignoring Draco's protest, he smiled like a lunatic for the rest of supper.

_XXX_

The following morning at a completely different residence, Hermione Granger was stalking across the front of her bedroom and back again. With a growl she launched her copy of the Prophet into the bin, before leaning to pick it out again. With a sneer she tore it down the middle and then deposited it into the bin again.

From behind her Albus Dumbledore snorted, half in amusement and half in anger. Hermione sighed, Dumbledore wasn't supposed to come to her parents' house, that wasn't how it worked. She came to him, when she felt like it! Why did no one do as they were expected to? She glared at the wall, vowing silently that everything that was wrong in her life was Harry's fault!

"My dear, you shouldn't let your anger get the best of you." Dumbledore cooed sickeningly. "You're behaving much like our young Harry. You need someone to temper you."

Hermione snorted and whirled around to face him, "I am nothing like that traitor! He has far too much temper, what he needs is control!" She kicked the bin for good measure.

"What have you done now dear?" Dumbledore asked, moving closer to her and taking off his outer robe.

She cast him a disgusted glance before her expression was blank again. Taking the hint, she peeled off her t-shirt, and unhooked her bra, but didn't let it fall down. "I sent him a howler."

"You did what?" Albus whispered, angrily. She just looked at him with a sneer and he growled. His hand shot out and struck her across the face hard. With a cry of pain and surprise she fell back into the wall, her bra falling down and exposing her breasts. This seemed to console Albus because instead of shouting at her, he moved forward to help her off the floor. One hand took hers to pull her up, while the other cupper her left breast and squeezed. "Take off your skirt- no, actually, just pull it up over your hips."

With a sniffle, Hermione did as she was told. "Now, bend over the edge of your bed." Again she did as she was ordered, so now her arse was sticking up in the air and her naked chest was pressed to the duvet. With a grin, Albus reached down to rip her knickers off her, exposing her crotch to the cool air and his gaze.

With a moan, he unbuckled his trousers and pushed them down slightly. He cast a spell over himself and waited until he was hard, before moving into position behind Hermione and slamming himself inside. "I wont make this pleasant for you. Think of this as punishment for your insolence." His nails dug into her hips and her breasts as he groped her, drawing blood.

"You will write to Harry when I leave, and apologize. Sound like you mean it my dear." He fucked her, hard until he came and commanded she stay in that position until someone came to tell her she had Albus' permission to move. To make sure she complied, he cast a slight binding charm on her. She raged internally as the old man dressed and left her to stew.

Half an hour later, she could hear her parents moving around the kitchen downstairs and prayed they wouldn't come to check on her. Unfortunately, no one bothered to answer her prayers because a few minutes later her Father walked into the room, and stopped in shock at the sight of his daughter displaying herself like a common whore. After shouting at her for at least five minutes and getting no response, Albert Granger walked over to face Hermione and slapped her hard.

"You fucking slut!" He shouted and stormed out of the room. Hermione growled, Harry had something to do with this, she was sure!

_XXX_

Three hours after the incident with Albert Granger, Hermione was finally granted permission to move. Of course only after the man Dumbledore sent had his way with the tart as well, with or without her permission. As she was instructed to do, she wrote Harry a note.

Salazar looked up from his bed – as it was late in the morning and he had nothing better to do than read his Not-So-Unforgivable Curse book – and took the letter offered to him by Whizy, Draco's house elf.

Opening it slowly he sighed, then laughed.

"Dearest Harry,

Oh I meant Salazar, forgive me.

I never meant to get upset! I was just so scared! I couldn't help but wonder if you were doing this because you hated me. Please don't hate me! I support you fully, honest. I had a talk with someone who means a lot to me, and they explained to me how beneficial these new Decrees' were. I'm sorry Harry, I mean Salazar.

Forgive me,

Hermione, your best friend."

Ignoring the letter completely, Salazar instead wrote to Arthur Weasley before going to find Lucius. If that was how Hermione was going to react, so were many others, Salazar assumed. Things needed to be moved along, before Dumbledore could interfere too much.

"Lucius," Salazar called out as he knocked on the blond's bedroom door. When he was granted entrance, he walked inside and smiled softly at both the blond and his Twin. "Lucius are you busy?"

"No," he answered sitting up and putting down his book. It seemed no one had anything better to do today than read.

"Would you mind accompanying me to the Ministry? I've already owled Arthur Weasley. Will that be a problem?"

"As long as it doesn't insult my family, there will be no problems." Lucius stated coolly before rising to redress into something suitable for public, and Salazar left the room.

They met Arthur twenty minutes later at the fountain of the centaur, and witch in the Ministry. They greeted each other cordially before Salazar laughed and accepted a quick hug from Mr. Weasley. "How have you been?"

"I'm great, and yourself? Molly? The others?" Salazar asked. "Has Dumbledore-"

"No, not to us, not yet." Arthur sighed and ran his hand through his thinning hair. "Percy came by the other night." Salazar flinched at the mention of Wormtail's victim. Arthur noticed, "What is it?"

"I'll tell you later if you really want to know." Salazar shuddered and Lucius squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "Come on, we need to find the Auror department, and then speak to the Unspeakables."

The interviews latest for most of the day and into the afternoon. By the end of the visit, Abe Hallem, Jeffery Mitchell, and seven other Unspeakables had agreed to sign up to carry out the Decree's on Salazar's behalf. Of the various Auror Divisions, Michael Banks, Blaire DeWitt, Melinda Hall and twenty others had agreed to help keep the peace until everything was set in stone.

Salazar and Lucius headed back to Malfoy Manor, and Arthur to the Burrow, feeling much better about everything at present. Arthur had even gotten an invitation to visit Salazar at the Manor – surprisingly Weasley's weren't that bad when they kept their mouths closed.

With all the hassle, Salazar forgot to tell Arthur about Ron and Percy, not that he was looking forward to it or anything. With a sigh he headed to his room, pulled out his book and carried on reading.

Completely unaware of the black haired girl, with Malfoy grey eyes leaving a black enveloped letter on the pillow beside his head. Then with a giggle, that went unheard, she disappeared once again.

**XXX**

The names of the Aurors and Unspeakables at the end of the chapter, were taken from:

**Words:** 5,678

**Chapter 8**

**The Who's-Who Of Society**

The boy who appeared after Lucius and Voldemort did it, was Faith if you didn't get the "have faith"/"his namesake" comment. His actual name is William. He, Danielle, Thanatos and others will appear in the next chapter along with Greyback et all. Titled: **Chapter 12: Allies**.

Hope you liked it, please review… sorry it is like 3 days late or something!


	13. Allies

Longest chapter yet! There are two more scheduled as long as they don't get too long… I've figured out what to do with Dumbledore, and don't forget there will be a sequel, if you want it, (called Blurred Reflections).

Here is the next chapter, sorry for the wait. Ok, there are quite a few OC characters in this chapter so I have added a chapter to the MI Companion I hope it helps.

Urgh, I don't seem to be able to write today, my fingers keep hitting all the wrong keys!!

Please enjoy.

**Words:** 7,846

**Chapter 12**

**Allies**

_The sixth Not-So-Unforgivable is_ the Carnifico (Dismemberment) Curse. _Its incantation is 'Abrumpo Caput'._ Abrumpo _meaning 'to break off, sever, remove' and _Caput _meaning 'head'. This curse is quick and relatively painless, ergo not one of the more popular ones. It removes the head from the body much in the way of a Muggle guillotine; but is rather messy. To cast, say the incantation and simply hold your wand high and bring it down in a straight line swiftly._

Salazar had drifted to sleep with the book upon his chest and the letter lying unnoticed beside of him. Danielle didn't appear again to wake him, and so the letter must not have been that important. With a groan, Salazar rolled over the next morning and was surprised to find Draco hadn't joined him last night. With a shrug he got out of the bed, and when he was pulling the duvet back up he noticed the letter.

It was a black envelope with a red wax seal shaped like a skull. The name 'Asvsaso & Rosdp' was written on the front of the letter in calligraphic handwriting, in what appeared to be blood. Salazar stared at the writing for a long while before he realized it meant 'Salazar & Draco'. With a grin, he ignored his usual morning ritual and set off to find his lover and the rest of his ill matched family, so he could open the letter.

He found them all seated around the dining table in the Dining Hall, even Narcissa had appeared for breakfast. Salazar nodded hello to everyone and sat beside Draco. "Where were you?"

"You locked your door," he whispered back, slightly hurt.

"I did not! I even left the door open when I got back."

"Well someone locked it, but I forgive you." Draco grinned cheekily and Salazar rolled his eyes.

"This was there when I woke up," he showed Draco the black envelope. The blond frowned as he tried to pronounce the words, never mind translate them. "It's addressed to me and you. Wanna open it?"

"What are you two doing?" Voldemort asked with a raised eyebrow, before Draco could answer.

"Got a letter. Can we open it?"

"Why wouldn't you open a letter from your friends?" Lucius asked, surprise colouring his voice slightly.

Draco held the letter up, "it's not from friends Father. It is a summons."

"Summons?" Salazar asked confused, while everyone else slapped their hands over their mouths or gasped. "Is that bad?"

"The Fates have summoned you, Salazar," Voldemort said. "Usually they don't summon the Living, only the Dead or those that will soon die." He looked away; strangely he felt tears pool in his eyes. He had gotten uncommonly close to his Brother in the month Salazar had been there, they had accomplished so much together as well; Voldemort didn't want Salazar to die.

"It's addressed to Draco as well," Salazar whispered. Narcissa actually let out a small sob. "Might as well open it and find out." And he did, using his knife to slit the seal, figuring he would lose his appetite after reading the letter anyway.

'_Gobbnlcga? zpw sob dporlsvvf lcqlnbr np nyb Obsvj! Xbso cpn Xsnbr Pcb scr Jsnb? ib pcvf ilay np ahbsm ilny zpw! _

_Nyb Xsnba kb ilny fpw!_

_Kbvlcrs Ksr Xslny!' _

Salazar smile slightly as he read through the short note, which was written in the same handwriting as it was addressed and looked as if it were written in blood, again. Draco, who was reading beside him, frowned.

"I can't understand any of that Salazar." He whispered, still slightly worried they were going to die.

Salazar frowned, "shall I read it out?" Everyone nodded. "it says; 'Greetings, you are cordially invited to the Realm. Fear not Fated One and Mate, we only wish to speak with you.' New line: 'The Fates be with you'. New line: 'Belinda Bad Faith'. It's from Danielle."

Lucius glared at him for a moment, before saying, "that isn't funny."

"I never claimed it was." Salazar looked around confused. "What?"

"She is dead!" Voldemort insisted.

"I know Tom, tell that to her! You didn't see her? At Godric's Hollow, in the pensive her Father was there! She was there when I saw-" He paused not wanting to speak about witnessing the Longbottoms torture, "nothing. She was there. Draco will meet her. She has black hair now."

"She is still dead." Lucius insisted, wanting nothing more than the conversation to end.

"More than likely," Voldemort spoke before taking a sip of red wine. "Or she would not send correspondence from the Fates." He turned to look at Salazar, "you are a Fated One?"

"Whatever that means. Thanatos keeps calling me that." Salazar shrugged, trying to figure out how he was to get to this Realm place.

"To be a Fated One means you are favoured, no wonder I couldn't kill you." Voldemort laughed slightly, and Salazar smiled. "in all likely hood, you most likely wont die until they need you. And when you do, you become on of them. One of the Council." Salazar looked confused. "You are most likely going to meet the Council from the sound of the missive."

And that was the last word spoken during the tense breakfast that morning.

They met a few hours later in the normal Sitting Room. Salazar sank down into the cream couch and gratefully leant against Draco's side. He watched as some of the Inner Circle stood up and told Voldemort about random progresses they had made over the last few days, and then some who were sent to spy on the Order or the Ministry and watch how well the Decree's were being implicated were called forward. Salazar watched all of this quietly.

And then Remus stood up. "I want to help." He said quietly. Voldemort didn't ask how, he instead stayed silent and sipped his wine; a thoughtful look crossed his face. "I was wondering if the Werewolves had taken sides yet?" Voldemort shook his head 'no'. "The Alpha is my Sire. I was thinking, maybe I could talk to him?"

"That would be appreciated, Remus, thank you." Salazar spoke up when Voldemort didn't. The elder Twin waved his hand in a dismissive gesture still lost in thought.

He looked up minutes of silence later and grinned chillingly. "Thank you Mr. Lupin you have just given me the most wonderful of ideas."

"I thought that was my job, Tom?" Salazar joked.

"Hush brat." He chided. "Severus, you will visit the Vampire Kingdom, try and make an alliance between us and their Prince. Lucius, you will pay a visit to the Veela Lord. Narcissa you will go with him, the Veela will be more likely to talk to couples. Remus, yes do speak with dear Fenrir wont you." He rubbed his bottom lip and grinned again. "And I will get in touch with the Hive Master. It has been such a long time since I was Tsar Duscha."

"What's a Hive Master?" Salazar whispered confused when most of the Inner Circle tensed up.

The blond swallowed heavily, "he is the Dementor Lord. He calls himself the Tsar Azkaban."

"Dementors? Oh joy," he muttered sarcastically. "Thankfully we should be in the Realm place then right?"

"If we ever figure out how to get there." As soon as Draco mumbled those words there was a slight shimmer in front of him, and when he blinked there was a 6-year-old girl there. The moment she caught sight of Salazar she threw herself forward, prostrating herself at his feet. "Fated One!" She cried, "Comfort!" She cried again, but didn't get up.

"Um, stand up?" Salazar muttered. And she did.

She turned to face Draco, and gave him a small bow, bending at the waist. "Mate of the Fated One." She greeted, her eyes downcast. She turned her attention back to Salazar, ignoring everyone in the room. "I have been sent to deliver you to your Fate. Welcome and embrace your destiny and-" She looked down at her right hand and frowned. She looked at her left and sighed. "Sorry my mistake Fated One, usually I'm sent to summon the dying."

Salazar's eyes widen and he looked over at Draco who shrugged. The 6 year old coughed, "I greet you Fated One and Mate. I am proud to announce your welcome to the Realm. If you would accompany me, I will guide you to Eternity, uh sorry, sorry wrong hand again." She looked back at her left hand: the ink was smudged. "Um… I will…. Bring? Bing? No I will bring you to… uh, oh forget it!" She crossed her arms and pouted. "This has never happened before just so you know your Fateness. I've never summoned a Fated One before and my palms are sweating and I cant read the ink. Please just come with me?"

"Of course. And I promise not to tell anyone about your mistake." Salazar smiled and held out a hand. The girl pulled on a pair of leather gloves and took one of Salazar's hands and then one of Draco's. She pulled them towards a wall, but Salazar could see the beach wood door, much like in his visions, and reached a hand out to open it.

The girl looked shocked. "Time has paid you a visit I see."

"Uh love, that's a wall," Draco pointed out, blandly. Not at all liking being forced to walk into solid objects in front of so many people.

"There's a door. Close your eyes, trust me." Draco hesitantly closed his eyes, and the girl allowed Salazar to stand in the middle so he was leading the blond. As they walked, Draco tensed up expecting to hit the wall at any second. The girl began to hum the tune of Phil Collins' "Easy Lover" while nodding her head from side to side. Salazar pulled the door open and lead Draco through. Everyone else in the room closed their eyes to shield themselves from the blinding white light pouring from the doorway. As they were not invited they were not allowed to see.

Draco opened his eyes and smiled, "we didn't walk into a door?" Salazar laughed. He took hold of his Mate's hand, and followed the young girl down a long white corridor, rather than empty white rooms.

"I differ from Time, I am but a servant. I am not allowed with in the Memories of Time." The girl answered.

"Is that what those rooms are?" Salazar asked. "And the colours?"

"White rooms are not your memories. Black doors hide black memories and wooden doors hide the good ones. Coloured doors hide memories of those close to you, whether bad or good. Your Dumbledore, strange coloured door for a strange man." The girl would not answer any more questions, so Salazar took the time to explain to Draco, about the doors and rooms.

"I have been having these dreams lately. In them I am walking through room after room, and all of them are empty and painted white. And then I reach a door and it's usually black or a beach wood colour. When I open the door I end up in another room. There was a black door most of the time actually."

"What have you seen?" Draco asked curiously, he squeezed his lover's hand.

"I saw the night Dumbledore forced my birth Father to turn my Mother out. I saw the night the Potter's were killed, surprisingly by Dumbledore and not Voldemort. I saw the night the Longbottom's were tortured to insanity. That's why Neville isn't as strong as he should be, Bellatrix tortured him as much as she did his parents." Draco frowned.

Salazar continued. "I saw Wormtail rape Percy Weasley when the boy was 6-years-old. I saw him rape Ron when we were 13. I saw Remus and Severus work out their differences the morning after the Ball, that wasn't a bad one. I saw Dumbledore attack my Uncle's Sister in a fake Death Eater attack. I, uh, saw Hermione having consensual sex with Dumbledore… can I saw ewww?"

Draco blinked and frowned. "Did you see your birth?"

"Yeah Voldemort shared the memory with me." Salazar was about to say more but then the girl who escorted them coughed.

"We are at the Hall in the Realm. The Council of the Realm are waiting inside."

"When did we get inside the Realm?" Draco whispered to Salazar confused.

"We have always been in the Realm. The Realm is all, Heaven and Hell, Living and Dead, Human, Animal, Monster. We are all part of the Realm." The girl answered when Salazar shrugged.

"So basically, these Council members are what? Representatives of the Earth?" Draco scoffed.

"In a way, I suppose. I must leave you now. Fated One," she threw herself to the floor again, before rising without being asked and bidding farewell to the Mate as well.

"Shall we go inside?" Salazar asked, and shoved open the wrought iron gates, that were engraved with dragons, and Dementors, and vampire bats and flowers and the moon and stars and numerous other images to represent the different categories of earthly species. With a nervous gulp, Draco followed his boyfriend through the Gates of Fate.

_XXX_

Remus swallowed heavily, it had been so long since he had been here. He had left during the last War, when Fenrir Greyback had declared an alliance with Lord Voldemort. He had left and joined the Order of the Phoenix and never regretted his decision until Harry was orphaned. And now, with Salazar being the Brother of the Dark Lord, he could hardly put of the reconciliation any longer. He had to speak with his Sire, his Alpha.

The Pack lived in a large clearing in the middle of dense forestry. Usually only Werewolves were adept enough to make their way to the clearing. Remus smiled softly as he listened to the sounds of the Pack play fighting with each other. A circle of trees hid the clearing, branches hanging low and entwined with each other like a curtain of leaves blocking the Werewolves from view of ordinary humans.

But Remus wasn't a human. And so he pulled the branches apart, and stepped through the self-made archway. "I am Remus Lupin or the Greyback Pack. I seek an audience with my Alpha, Fenrir Greyback." He called out load and clearly, as each of the pack members turned to face him. Some remembered the kind werewolf from years ago and smiled, others frowned and the younger Pack members looked on confused. They all sniffed and recognized the scent of one of their Pack, and so they let him pass. Instead of going back to their activities they followed him to Greyback's tent.

Some Werewolves preferred to sleep outside, some in trees, some even stole things from humans to built huts or tents. Some were magical before being bitten and conjured the materials needed rather than stealing them. Greyback had been born a Werewolf, Sired by a Wolf Mother and a man. Some man, no one knew who, as he was not the Mate of the she-Wolf. The Mate turned the female away and the child was banished from the Pack. So Greyback started his own Pack.

Remus smiled, while he had not been born from the lions of the Alpha, he was bitten by the man. And Remus knew he had always been the favourite Cub. The only problem was the space between Remus' departure and his return was so unknown. For all the Wizard knew, Fenrir had a new favourite Cub.

He gave a small howl when he was outside the tent flap, and pulled it back stepping into his Alpha's tent. Fenrir was sat on the floor, surrounded by all the usual things inside a Wizarding Tent. The Werewolf had a pair of black jeans on that were so old they looked almost white in places having faded so much. There were holes in the knees and the hems were tattered and torn. The jeans rode low on the man's waist and while Fenrir was old enough to be Remus' Father, the younger Wolf found himself drooling slightly.

Greyback stood up silently. His brown eyes bored into Remus' and the Wizard had to fight not to flinch. Matted grey-brown hair was brushed out of his eyes as Fenrir moved closer to Remus.

"Are you afraid of me Remus?"

"If you are afraid of wolves, keep out of the woods," Remus answered coolly.

"Is that a no Cub?" Remus tilted his head to one side, baring his neck in a submissive gesture. His Alpha smirked and howled back in greeting before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of Remus' throat. He welcomed Remus back to the Pack. Remus was still the Alpha's favourite.

When Greyback pulled away, he sat back on the floor and patted the space beside him. Remus dropped down gratefully and nuzzled against his Sire. "What is new?"

"I have chosen a Mate. His name is Severus Snape, he is a Potions Master and a Professor at Hogwarts."

"And a Death Eater." Greyback pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Remus turned his face away. "That is why I am here. I have pledged allegiance to the Dark Prince. I was wondering which side of the line you stood on?"

"A Prince? I have not heard of this Prince." Fenrir sniffed Remus, trying to scent out a lie.

"He is usually referred to as the Young Lord. His name is Salazar Riddle, he is Voldemort's Brother." Remus answered baring more of his neck.

"This Salazar I have heard of. My scouts tell me he has passed Decree's of some kind." Remus nodded and held up 3 fingers. "And how does this benefit the Werewolves?"

"He is my Godson. He is my Mates Ward through magic, he is the lover of the son of the Veela delegate and he is a Fated One. They called him 'Comfort' I believe." Remus swallowed and turned his head to meet his Alpha's eyes. He looked down for a moment to show he wasn't challenging Fenrir's authority but that he was making as serious point. He looked up again. "He is good for the World. He is trying to keep us away from the Muggles. Any Muggleborn or Turned I suppose will come and live with us. The Muggle parents will be screened so they cannot harm the children who have graduated. Their magic will be bound so they cannot use it in the Muggle world."

Fenrir rubbed his chin, the stubble tickling his fingers slightly. "He sounds… decent." Greyback decided. "I will think on it, Cub."

"He is my Cub." Remus added in barely a whisper but Fenrir nodded to show he heard and Salazar would be treated as Pack.

_XXX_

Severus growled. He hated being the Vampire delegate. His Father was a Muggle for Merlin's sake! A human without magic. The Vampires hated non-magical beings because their blood smelt different. And each time a Vampire had to be met with, without fail, Voldemort would send Severus.

If he weren't so loyal to his Lord as he was now, he would walk right out of the Castle and say to Hades with the mission. With a sigh he ran his hands through his slightly greasy hair, and rubbed his eyes. He thought on Remus and Lucius and how they were fairing.

An impatient cough led him from his thoughts. A young man of around 17 stood in front of him, dressed in the normal Vampire regimentals of red tunic and red leather trousers with a belt of black, and a dagger hanging from it. Black leather gloves covered his hands and his long brown hair was tied at the nape of his neck with a small elastic band.

"If you vould follow me, I vill lead you to our Prince, Half-Blood." Severus sighed; it was going to be one of those visits again.

The castle was the same as it was when Severus was sent to ally the Vampires during the first War. It was bathed in perpetual darkness; there was no sun, no moon or stars, merely candles hung upon the walls to light the way. Severus shuddered, sure he lived in a dungeon but he did go outside occasionally. The castle was actually built inside a mountain in the Balkans, the previous home of the most well known Vampire but not the first, Vlad Dracul. The walls were the same colour as the mountain, almost black with undercurrents of earth brown.

Severus shivered again as he was led deeper and deeper into the heart of Blood Mountain. They crossed over a bridge a while later, and without looking down Severus could remember what was down there. A river of blood. It was a manmade river that flowed through the entire mountain in a circle, branching into smaller streams and then joining up again. Each Vampire only had to carry a small goblet on them if they wanted to eat, and dip it into the river. Severus hated it; the size of the river itself was testament to how many people were needlessly murdered because most Vampires were not bothered with claiming Blood Mates.

There were two types of Vampire Mates. One, called the Mate, you bonded with who would bare you children – most people chose pregnant women and turned the child as well – or Blood Mates which you bonded with, bared a child with and also feasted on. Blood Mates were not turned into Vampires, but left human, while the child would be born a Vampire. Many did not bother with this, as they didn't really trust humans within their lair, especially Muggle ones.

The Vampire guard opened a door of granite, displaying superhuman strength and moved aside to let Snape through.

"Ve meet again, Half-Blood." The Prince of the Vampires called out jovially. Honestly, the Prince wasn't that bothered by blood scent. He had been raised a normal human and then turned so he was accustomed to the scent of tainted blood.

And truthfully, he found the snarky Wizard amusing.

"Prince Dacha Kale," Severus greeted dipping into a formal bow and offering his wrist as was customary. The Prince, not one to seem rude, stepped off his dais and took the offered wrist gently into a leather-gloved hand.

"I thank you for this offering," And Dacha Kale bit into Severus' wrist, drawing a mouthful of blood and then pulling away, licking the wound clean.

He stood in front of Severus, dressed alike to the Vampire soldiers except his leather trousers were black and not crimson. He also wore a leather jacket of black that reached to his waist, where he tucked his hands into the pockets. His black hair was braided and hung down his back to his waist. Blood red eyes, similar to the Dark Lords, swept over Snape's body before meeting beetle black eyes.

"You have come for an alliance, vould I be right?" Dacha drawled, gracefully sliding back into his seat.

"You would, good Prince."

"Tell me of this 'Prince' of yours, this Young Lord," he drawled, sounding a little like Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker. "I have heard many things about his reformation."

"His name is Salazar, and he is my magical Ward. He is the Brother of the Dark Lord."

Dacha interrupted, "yes a Twin. Your Light Lord had something to do with it the Papers claim. Are they vrong?"

Severus shock his head, "not he papers wrote truth. Salazar gave that interview himself. And Dumbledore is not so 'Light' Prince." Dacha laughed heartily before nodding to Severus.

"Ve shall see, son of human, heir of Witch." Dacha closed his eyes and held his hand out. A young woman who had stood to the side of the room, moved forward to crawl into the lap of the Vampire Prince and lead his fangs to her neck. He drank his fill and allowed his Blood Mate to stand up again. "Ve shall see."

_XXX_

A tall man laughed slightly as he took in the sight of the blond couple in front of him. His waist length blond hair ruffled slightly as he threw his head back and laughed. His icy blue eyes warmed slightly. He wore white silk trousers and a white cashmere sweater, covered with a cloak a foot longer than him and made of the finest spiders silk money could buy.

He looked a little feminine, but then so did most Veela. Lord Amnon Noelani, whose name meant 'Loyalty and Beauty from Heaven', did indeed live up to his name. He was viciously loyal to his Clan, going as far as to use his Veela Charm on those who trespassed to convince them to kill themselves, rather than allow them to betray the Veela hiding place. Lucius luckily, knew this, and so he wore a ring weaved with Veela repelling charms, and had given one to his wife also.

Most Veela were submissive especially the women, and many Wizards and other creatures took advantage of this fact. Usually they sent hunting groups out to kidnap a certain number of women and children from the Clan and then would sell them to private buyers or whorehouses. Some were even sold in Magical pet shops.

Veela were most especially loyal to their families. And that was why Voldemort suggested Lucius bring his wife. If the Veela saw this as a family matter, they would be less inclined to kill the Wizard and his Wife, even if they chose not to help.

"Now Lucius really," Amnon spoke, his voice sounding like the gentle whisper of wind tingling bells. "You positively reek of the Dark One and I'm meant to believe you and Miss. Black are together."

"Mrs. Malfoy," the woman countered loftily, content in the knowledge that Veela were more comfortable with killing males.

"Are you really?" Narcissa nodded. "I apologize, I must be catching cold."

"You smell correctly Veela Lord. My wife and I share a more sibling love for one another. The Dark One, or Voldemort, is my lover. That is why we are here. His Brother was taken from his and their Mother the day they were born by the supposed Light Lord. Albus Dumbledore then sent My Lords Brother – they were Twins – 50 years into the future, and killed the boys adopted parents trying to make him hate Voldemort."

"This is true?" The Veela growled.

"Yes, there is more, may I be permitted to show you a pensive?" Amnon nodded and Lucius pulled a small glass cup out of his pocket and unshrunk it till it was the size of a stool. It was filled with silver-blue liquid. He extracted the relevant memories Voldemort gave him and poured them into the bowl. "If you would?"

Together Amnon and Lucius dived into the liquid. When they emerged Amnon was furious. "That poor child!" he roared, causing women to cower and children to whimper.

"His name is Salazar, he used to be Harry Potter. He is the one who is making the changes in the Wizarding World. We hope not to have to fight."

"Then why are you here?" Amnon asked curiously, no longer amused.

"We need the support of as many Clans and Packs as we can gather, to prove to Dumbledore that his Order and his mission are lost causes. Salazar and Voldemort should never have been separated; so many lives could have been spared. The world would have been a safer place much sooner."

"So we will not fight? We are but silent support?" Lucius nodded. "Will he defend us if need be?" Amnon asked looking at a batch of recently rescued Veela women, whose Mates had saved them from being traded.

"He will," Narcissa whispered, "Salazar's loyalty knows no bounds, Veela Lord."

"You know him well?"

"He lives with us, he has chosen my son for his Soul Mate."

Amnon grinned and clapped his hands. "Soul Mate? The boy should have been a Veela." He laughed again, and Narcissa gave a small giggle. "I must settle my Clan, wait here. I will give you my answer in a moment." He followed the battered women out of the room without a backward glance.

_XXX_

Voldemort frowned and ran a hand through his hair. The Dementors should have been here an hour ago, and without Wormtail around he had no one to torment to help time fly. Not that Time actually flew, he thought, as far as he could remember Carus was the one with the wings.

Voldemort paced his study a few more times before a knock at the door caught his attention. He did feel a bit bad taking over Lucius' manor but his own was practically uninhabitable after being empty for 13 years. He opened the door and dismissed the shaking Death Eater with a glare. The man ran as fast as he could down the corridor and away from the swarm of Dementors that had followed him to Voldemort's study.

& $ "**Welcome, my friends, Tsar Romanov, it has been a while.**" $ & Voldemort greeted in Parseltongue. He was glad that both he and the Dementors could speak the language it made alliances all the easier for him.

& $ "**Greetings Comrade. It has been too long. Please, call me Duscha as you once did.**" $ & The Tsar Azkaban allowed. & $ "**Unfortunately I have not eaten yet so we must speak Parseltongue for now.**" $ &

The first group of Dementors used to be human once. They were a group of Necromancers, who got caught within a spell gone wrong. Instead of restoring the soul of the dead as they had hoped, the spell obliterated the souls of the spell casters but prevented the husks from dying. Without souls, the Necromancers withered and decayed becoming Dementors as they are seen today. Now though, Dementors could be born as Dementors not Humans. They require a living being as a host, whether animal or human, and lay their eggs on or inside the host, much like a praying mantas. Their eggs looked similar to a spider's cocoon.

Because Duscha was the first to become a Dementor, he is therefore the strongest and can change back into Human form. The more he feeds before he changes the longer he appears Human. He used to be a Tsar of Imperial Russia years and years ago and has a rather strange grudge against all Communists – even the Chinese ones – for bringing an end to Imperial Russia in the Revolution of 1917.

With a click of his fingers, Voldemort summoned Monty the House Elf, who was sent to fetch back the cowardly Death Eater. The house elf dumped the man on the floor of the study and left again. & $ "**Feed my friend Duscha,**" $ & Voldemort offered.

He stepped back as The Tsar Azkaban swept over to the cowering man, who screamed and begged for mercy. He pressed his lipless mouth to the shaking man's and with a slurp sucked the soul from the Death Eater. The body fell back with a 'thump' and Tsar Azkaban whined shrilly as his body contorted sprouting legs. When he looked up he was fully human once more.

"How long will it last?" Voldemort asked in English.

"One month for one soul," Duscha Romanov replied, with a voice like frost: chilling and dead. Voldemort refused to fear him though.

He was very bony with almost transparent skin. Voldemort couldn't see any blue lines that signified veins beneath the skin though, but he knew that was because Duscha no longer had need of them and so most of his internal organs had rotted away decades ago. He has violet eyes and black hair with streaks of silver through it.

"Comrade, am I yet again expected to desert Azkaban and join you?"

"No need Comrade," Voldemort replied lightly, "this time I do things through constitutional means."

The Tsar laughed. "If outvoting them takes longer than outshooting them, then at least the result will be guaranteed by their own constitution."

Voldemort chuckled, "too true Comrade." He took a breath. "Have you heard the news of my Twin?"

"The young Parseltongue Comrade? Surely you jest he is 50 years younger than you, a Grandson would be a smaller lie!" He let one silver eyebrow rise and winked to show he was joking.

Voldemort rose to the bait, "When you lie, tell big lies."

"If you tell a big lie often enough, people will believe it." Duscha answered with a chuckle. "Yes I have heard the news of your Young One. He is Fated is he not?" Voldemort nodded, "yes news travels fast among the grapevines."

Voldemort summoned Monty for a glass of wine. When he returned he didn't leave again. "Sir…?"

"Speak Monty." Voldemort ordered.

"Minister Fudge is here, he has a woman with him. Her head is covered by a bag, Sir."

"Show them in." Monty disappeared, and the door opened to reveal Fudge, lime green bowler hat clutched to his chest.

"L-Lord Vol-Volde-Voldemo- You-Know-Who," he decided. "I was wondering if Young Lord Riddle was here?" Voldemort shook his head 'no'. "See I wanted to make a settlement of a kind, to show no hard feelings you know? Well, give this to your Brother for me." He shoved the flabby woman forward, who Voldemort stepped back from allowing her to fall to the ground with a cry. The bag fell off of her head.

"Umbitch, my, my, my, Salazar will be thrilled to see you." Delores Umbridge looked up in fear; a second sack shoved into her mouth stopped her from screaming as she caught sight of the Dark Lord and the Dementors who hovered restlessly around the edges of the room. "You may leave Fudge. I thank you on Salazar's behalf."

"Well comrade." Duscha spoke when the door closed behind Fudge. "That was unexpected, no?"

"Yes, but not unwelcome I must say." Duscha laughed along with Voldemort, while Umbitch let out the occasional muffled scream.

"I have decided. I welcome an alliance with your side in this War, Comrade."

"I bind my soul to oath and accept. Much gratitude Comrade."

_XXX_

Fenrir raised his head to meet Remus' eyes, "my Pack and I support you, Cub."

Remus howled; Greyback's and then all of the Wolves who stood listening outside their tent howled as well. "My Pack and I thank you, Alpha." He bared his neck once more.

_XXX_

Dacha rubbed his fingers against his lips, and traced his fangs as his Blood Mate rubbed his shoulders lightly. "With blood and breath I embrace you Brother." Dacha finally decided and Severus let out a loud breath of relief.

"With blood and breath I," he faltered for a moment, "with blood and breath I offer my life." He stepped forward and bared his neck as was customary for a human asking a Vampire for a favour. Like the last time he offered he had nothing to fear, as rather than feed from his neck, Dacha took Severus wrist and swallowed a mouthful before releasing the brunette.

"I embrace you," he said again and swept Severus, his new ally, into a hug.

_XXX_

Amnon pulled Lucius into an open mouthed kiss. The Wizard was so shocked he didn't even try to struggle. When Amnon pulled back he licked his lips. "Your Dark One is lucky," he moaned softly. "I took freely of you and give in return. Your kiss for my alliance."

"I kiss you freely again," Lucius stepped forward to press his lips to Amnon's, "my gratitude is limitless." Amnon pulled back and kissed Narcissa's hand.

_XXX_

When Salazar and Draco entered the room they smiled softly at the 5-year-old blond girl with bright blue eyes who sat on a throne threading a piece of string through the eye of a needle attached to an old fashioned loom. As soon as the needle was threaded the girl had disappeared to be replaced by a 30 year-old woman with slightly shorter blond hair and the same blue eyes. She began to tap her foot against the pedal and spin the wheel of the loom. When there was a meter long piece of string in her hand, she pulled it off the loom and changed into a woman who looked to be about 100-years-old. She had long white hair and watery blue eyes. She raised a pair of scissors and cut the string in the middle letting the pieces fall to the floor.

She then changed back into a 5-year-old and rethreaded the loom.

"The Fates," Draco whispered, awed slightly. Behind them Salazar heard a chuckled.

"L ibvdpjb zpw np nyb Obsvj!" A 40something man with long black hair and dark black eyes smiled and stepped over to Salazar. Thanatos gave a small bow, his robe swirling around his feet in his imaginary wind. "We are pleased that you joined us."

"We greet you to the Realm also," six more people chorused in English though.

"I am pleased to be here," Salazar intoned, "as is my Mate." Draco nodded, eyes wide.

"A little overwhelmed Cousin?" Danielle asked moving to stand beside her Father. "You are pale, are you ill?" She looked to the Fates, "you are not scheduled for Death yet, fear not."

"You're dead." He breathed.

"Oh is that why you look as if you have seen a ghost?" She laughed followed by the laugh of a child.

Salazar turned to look at the youngest Fate, who smiled softly and carried on threading the needle. "I give birth," she said. Her elder apparition appeared and began to weave. "I give life," the eldest, the Crone, appeared also and with a cackle cut the string. "I give death." The Child was back, "introduce yourselves."

Thanatos stepped forward first. "I was first named Lucifer. I was the Angel that fell from Heaven. The Fates favoured me and so did not banish me to Hell. I was given a new life and was born Thanatos, the son of Rowena Ravenclaw. I was the 1st Council Member of the Realm."

Another man stepped forward, he was around 7ft tall, and wore a blindfold over his eyes. He had two scars running down his cheeks from either side beneath the blindfold as if he was crying them. He had long, straight red hair that fell to mid back. In one hand he carries a small set of gold weighing scales and in the other a red velvet pouch, containing one lump of coal and one feather. "I am The Judge, I was Fated as time began." He turned his head to face where he assumed Salazar to be standing. "My name is Iudex. I am blind justice. I am the 2nd Council Member."

"I am Cupid, my real name is Carus," a tall, thin man wearing nothing but a pair of white bicycle shorts stepped forward. "I am the 3rd Council Member." He had a pair of small fluffy white wings sprouting from his shoulder blades, and in one hand he held a small wooden bow and in the other a silver arrow. On his back he wore a quiver full of golden arrows. He had short, curly light brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked to be in his 30's, "I was born at the dawning of mankind."

A young boy of around 12 years old, with short brown hair and brown eyes who was dressed in old Victorian attire, including the socks and the small cap upon his head stepped forward next. "I am 213-years old. I am the 4th Council Member, and I am Faith." He smiled softly and took off his cap, "please, call me William."

A 5-year-old girl stepped forward next, hugging a bear as big as her tight to her chest. "This is Emerald," she pointed to the green coloured stuffed toy. "I am Micah, I am 50-years-old, I am Hope." She wore a long white dress that was blood stained and has holes over it. Her curly blond hair fell to her shoulders and grey eyes stared past Salazar as if she was afraid to meet his gaze. "I am the 5th Council Member."

"You know me," Danielle smiled as she took her turn. "I am Time. I am the Ghost of Past, Present and Future. I am history and the things to come. My Memories are a gift to you." She bowed slightly, her long white sleeves with "Ksr Xslny" sewn over then swung left to right as her body moved. Her blue dress swirled around her ankles and legs as she took a few more steps forward and pressed a kiss to Salazar's forehead. Her blond hair changed to black, but her eyes remained Malfoy grey. "I was once Danielle, I am now known as Belinda, daughter of Death. I am the 6th to join the Council."

The last to step forward was a 20something man with dark blue eyes and black hair. He was around 6ft and tanned all over. When he spoke, he spoke with an American accent. "I am the 7th Council Member, I am the youngest, at barely 23." He was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt, which was left unbuttoned. He has his belly button pierced. "I am called Dylan, and I am Chance. I grant second chances to rectify mistakes." He frowned, as he looked Salazar over. "Sometimes the past cannot be changed no matter what."

The Child looked up again, "we have called you here Fated One because we have a proposition for you." The Woman appeared, "sometimes, we find a human who possess great potential, upon their Death they belong to us anyway. So we figure they may as well work for us." The Crone appeared, "you'll be dead anyway."

"What Fate means," Danielle spoke, "is that upon your Death, would you join us Fated One? Would you become a Council Member like us?"

"What would I be?" Salazar asked rather intrigued.

"Comfort. You would calm the sick and numbed those in pain, you would make the passing easier for those who deserve it." Draco frowned and Salazar looked at him.

The Judge, Iudex, sensed something and spoke. "There is no guarantee you will both weigh the same against the feather or the coal. You may both end up in different sections of Heaven or Hell, or be reincarnated." Iudex paused, "Salazar, Fated One, by accepting the job you are granted permission to visit your life Mate whether he be dead or alive, you will always be able to find him, no matter where he is Judged to go."

"When will I die?"

"When it is your time," the Crone answered, holding up an abacus. "Oh, close call," she muttered and pushed one bead backwards letting a string drop to the floor uncut. The Child appeared, sulking and rethreaded the loom.

"I accept, I will be Comfort to those in need of comforting."

"The angel of comforting death," Micah smiled, "I could have done with you around when Death came for me." She looked down to her blood stained dress and stab wounds and shrugged.

"How did you die?"

"I was kidnapped by Russian soldiers who were starving during the War. I was carved and eaten alive. I could have done with you around." She whispered sounding fragile and child like, hugging Emerald the bear tightly.

"You must go now," Thanatos urged, as the 6-year-old guide reappeared. "We will speak soon Comfort."

"What, no more 'Fated One'?" Salazar joked. Thanatos only smiled.

"It will get worse before it gets better," Carus, Cupid, warned notching a golden arrow into his bow and disappearing from the room.

"Excuse him, he has no manners." The Woman smiled, "leave now Comfort. It was a pleasure," the Crone appeared, "to meet you and your Mate."

_XXX_

Three days passed without much excitement, the various allies were making the final preparations to visit Malfoy Manor with a small group of bodyguards, really. The Dementors of course were already there, and had instructions not to harm anyone without permission at the Manor. The band of Aurors and Unspeakables were ready. A small orphanage had been opened up near Diagon Alley and names of Families willing to adopt or foster Muggleborn or Halfblooded children had been made note of. There were four Wizards sent ahead to the Orphanage in charge of teaching the arriving children the Wizarding ways and customs, a Medi-Witch had arrived as well as volunteers who wanted to help out taking care and cooking meals until some House Elves were found.

Salazar of course interviewed all of the staff and volunteers.

July the 6th marked the day when the Decree's were ready to be set in motion. First on the list was the Thomas family. Dean, of Gryffindor, opened the front door and admitted one Unspeakable and one Auror. Each had Portkeys on their persons set for St. Mungos encase they encountered an injured child.

"Dean Thomas, Muggleborn student of Hogwarts."

"Yes that's me. Is this about Harry's new laws or something?"

"Yes, the Decree's. Go fetch your parents lad." Lisa and Cole Thomas walked into the room with their younger daughter Emma. "You are hereby placed under the Unspeakable Oath. Do you swear to speak not a word about our world to souls no under the same Oath?"

"We do," Lisa answered, having been shown a copy of the Prophet, which was mailed to Dean by a friend.

"Do you understand that to break this Oath causes pain to your person and is punishable by Azkaban?"

"We do." And on the questions went. When they were done, an orange light enveloped all four of the Thomas' and a small crescent moon shaped tattoo appeared on each of their inner left wrist.

"Dean Thomas, you have a choice. Will you stay with your parents or us?"

"The adoption thing yeah? No I'm good with my parents thanks."

"You understand that you can come to us if you change your mind." The Auror said.

"I do, but it is fine. They don't beat on me or anything." He paused, "you have Harry safe now right? From his Uncle I mean?"

"Yes," the Auror said. "Lord Salazar is safe."

The Unspeakable looked up, "you understand that upon your graduation you will have to chose a Muggle or a Wizarding life. And your magic will be bound if you chose the first."

"I do, but I will wait until my graduation to make a final decision."

"Sign here, here and here," the Unspeakable said handing out a form to each of the four members of the family. "Anyone else know you are a Wizard?" Dean shook his head 'no' and signed the forms, along with his family.

The two men nodded and left the house, putting an invisible 'x' on the front door, to mark the premises. "We will know if you need us Dean Thomas," and then they apparated away.

Next stop, Mr, and Mrs. Granger.

**XXX**

The OATHS used at the near end of the chapter are just the various species' ways of accepting things, like "Fate be with you" and "so mote it be".

Most of the Mortuus Lingua dead language is translated in the text anyway.

Phil Collins – "Easy Lover" is in my head, I couldn't resist including it. You're just lucky I didn't write the words too.

I if I start calling someone other than Hermione a 'bitch' I am referring to a Female Werewolf female dog.

"If you are afraid of wolves, keep out of the woods." – Josef V. Stalin, leader of Communist Russia.

Vlad Dracul is the real name of Dracula. Also known as Vlad Tepes III.

The Romanov family is the ruling family of Imperial Russia before the 1917 February Revolution. They were killed after the October 1917 Revolution by Vladimir Lenin and the Bolsheviks. Tsar Nicholas II was the Father of Anastasia, the Disney film. I don't actually know how far back they went, but hey just pretend Duscha was one of that family.

**Love – Cupid/Carus (dear, beloved,) Latin** – God of Love, read the Companion chapter titled OC Characters.

"If outvoting them takes longer than outshooting them, then at least the result will be guaranteed by their own constitution." – Adolf Hitler, Fuhrer of Germany's Third Reich.

"When you lie, tell big lies." – Adolf Hitler

"If you tell a big lie often enough, people will believe it." – Joseph Goebbels, Minister for Enlightenment and Propaganda, during the Third Reich.


	14. The Measure of a Man

Here is the next chapter, there is one more scheduled before I do some Buffy the Vampire Slayer updates (because its been almost 3 years since I looked at them, and I promised some people I'd do some when I finish a Harry Potter fiction), and then I'll start on BLURRED REFLECTIONS, which is the sequel…. That is if you guys want it?

Review for it:P

**Words:** 5,497

**Chapter 13**

**The Measure of a Man**

It's testament to common sense to say the Granger visit didn't go well. First, Hermione Granger of Gryffindor threw the most amazing hissy fit that the Auror and Unspeakable had ever seen. She almost reminded them of one of those Pureblood Slytherins when they didn't get their own way. If it weren't impossible to get into a House that wasn't your own, the two men would think she had been destined for Slytherin.

Her father, Albert Granger, spent the entire visit making derogatory comments towards his daughter while Jane Granger gave a sniff and turned her nose away from the girl, who in her Fathers words was worth little more than "a quick trick", what ever that meant.

The youngest Granger had gone red in the face from embarrassment but still looked down her nose at the Auror and Unspeakable like she was better than them. She refused to sign the forms, saying Salazar – no she kept saying "Harry" – was her best friend and wouldn't stand for the discrimination shown against her. Even though the Auror told her everyone was going to be put through the same process, the little Bi- uh Witch seemed to think it was a campaign solely against her.

Albert and Jane had signed the forms, under the impression that the "dirty slut" would go and stay in her precious Wizarding World, where "acts of such vile calibre where so obviously not frowned upon"; what ever that meant as well. The Unspeakable couldn't care and the Auror felt it rude to ask. Hermione Granger had just sniffed at her parents in an offended way before turning back to argue about her right to free will.

Somehow, she managed to compare her treatment at the hands of the Auror and Unspeakable, to House Elf enslavement. By the time the girl was forcefully made to sign the forms by her Father who was sick of hearing her speak at that point, the Auror was ready to 'Crucio' her.

With a groan, the two men had finally been allowed to take their leave and visit the next on their list, the Creevey family, also of Gryffindor. Hopefully these boys would be more like that Thomas fellow.

_XXX_

The day after the Decree's had gone into motion, the Allied forces appeared in the ante-chambers of Malfoy Manor and waited to be let inside. Lucius had greeted them all cordially as they arrived one after the other throughout the morning, before leading them to the cream-and-gold living room. As each member walked through the doors they bowed before Voldemort and Salazar. Lastly the leaders of the parties entered the room, and they also bowed, but in return so did the Inner Circle and its leaders.

Duscha, who was still in human form, let his eyes roam over Salazar for a moment before smirking. "He is like you Comrade," his voice seemed to snake around the room, causing everyone it touched to shudder, the only two it didn't effect where Voldemort, and strangely Salazar. "Apologizes for your Third and Fifth year, Young Prince." Salazar nodded.

While not commonly known, Dementors were able to target one or more people respectively. Unlike Dumbledore had warned everyone during Third Year, they did not kill indiscriminately. One item belonging to any person was enough for the Dementor to track that person and anyone who smelt like family. During the summer before Fifth Year, Delores Umbridge had gotten hold of some of Harry's too small robes and given it to the Dementors. They in turn had found Harry and attacked his Cousin. During Third Year, they had not been looking for Sirius Black; rather Dumbledore was using them to 'help' Harry find his inner strength.

Salazar had raged for a week when he had found that piece of information in a book, near the end of his Fifth Year. Thankfully, as the Dementors were not after him right now, his natural defences as a Parseltongue came into play, keeping him relatively safe from the swarm.

Each Leader, or Prince, or Alpha came up one after the other and greeted Salazar and Voldemort. Then they asked Salazar to explain to them, why they should help Wizards who had never cared for them before.

"I cared," the boy answered quietly, as Draco came up to stand next to him. "I would have done something, but I didn't know I was able to. Hell I didn't know I was allowed to use my Wand during the summer, because I was the Boy-Who-Lived. Would have been a great help I can tell you, especially after Dumbledore decided to tell them students were in fact not allowed.

"I would have done something, anything. I know what its like, to be different, feared, hated, just for being who you are. I'm not innocent of feeling that way towards others, hell I'm absolutely terrified of Duscha, but that's my fault not his. He can't help it. But just because you fear something, doesn't mean you should hate it as well. I'm a Parseltongue, big deal, hell I thought I was speaking English until Ron told me in my Second Year. It's just a language to me; do you know what it means to everyone else? That I'm evil, that I should be feared and hated, until someone new comes along to be feared in my stead.

"Werewolves, let us take them for example. They can't teach, why? People are afraid they might eat their kids; well their kids should stay away from the Werewolf during the full moon. Remus used to lock himself up; he wasn't dangerous to anyone, he wasn't near the children for the entire three days coinciding with the Full Moon, and yet he was feared.

"Vampires well we all hate them!" He winked at Dacha, "you know, they come in through your window at night, drink you blood, eat your dog… oh wait that last one was a dinosaur sorry." Dacha laughed, catching the reference. "Well, sorry to say it, but that's usually why people close windows at night, it has nothing to do with catching cold, Vampires just want you to believe that." Salazar smiled slightly.

"You know, I have no clue what people have against Veela. Well maybe those ones at the Quidditch World Cup should have to answer to someone. I nearly jumped out of the box, but then again, what a way to go huh?" Amnon laughed slightly, the sound of tinkling bells filled the room. "Seriously what's wrong with Veela?"

"Nothing," Amnon answered lightly. "Veela do not like Human, not the other way around. They catch our women and our children and sell them to the highest bidder."

Salazar looked as if he would be sick. "What the fuck?"

Draco squeezed his arm, "You ok?" Salazar just nodded.

"How do you stop that, I mean, what can I do to help?" Salazar asked shakily.

"Mrs. Malfoy was right, your loyalty really is boundless!" Amnon clapped his hands together and his Mate, Eimér, smiled slightly. "There are Veela Laws, but no one really remembers them apart from the older Pure Blood families, and then again, it's usually the Dark families that abide by them."

Salazar looked to Voldemort and hissed quietly. Voldemort gave an answering hiss and a nod. "We, well I, wrote up another Decree. But I was going to have you all sign it, like an Allied Agreement. I can add the Veela Laws into it. To go against the Decree is punishable by Azkaban or death, so therefore is to go against the Veela Laws."

"Yes please," Eimér smiled softly as she spoke, her arm looped through her Mates.

"We must be at the Ministry to sign it. I suggest we all prepare to leave, and Salazar will re-write up the Decree." Voldemort spoke as he stood from his seat and left the room followed by his Inner Circle. Lucius and Narcissa, Snape and Remus waited behind to show their respective leaders and accompanying followers to their rooms. Draco kissed Salazar's cheek before leaving the teenager to his Decree.

_XXX_

Salazar sighed and stepped forward. "Wizarding Britain, I speak to you today on behalf of the Light, the Dark and the Grey. I speak for those who are afraid to speak for themselves, and those who are not allowed because they are not considered citizens of our nation. I speak in the hopes that you will listen and take what I say to heart, I speak to make our country a better place for everyone to live in, together." Harry paused and Voldemort moved to stand beside him, a hand resting on the younger man's shoulder.

"We stand as we have always stood, for the peaceful co-existence of the two systems. Muggle and Wizard, unfortunately the only way to achieve what so many have fought for is total separation. The Muggles will never accept us. Like myself, like I have always been, Wizards to Muggles are acceptable scapegoats for death, disease and disaster. Wizarding Britain wants peace and quiet, and to get on with its work. I shall give it all these, if possible in love, but if necessary by force."

Voldemort moved in front of Salazar, "we have been at war before and soon will be again. If it hadn't have been for a chance finding, Salazar and I would still be at war with each other and soon, our forces would have been as well, tearing the Wizarding World irrevocably apart. Hear us speak, and listen. Don't just nod and agree like sheep, as you have done before. Listen! Know what we want, what we want to do, I want peace, but if you want war that is your problem."

"The reason there is so much evil" Salazar spoke again, "is because the good do nothing. Do something, do the right thing. We aren't waging war; war isn't the way to get what you want. War is a profession by which a man cannot live honourably; an employment by which the soldier, if he would reap any profit, is obliged to be false, rapacious, and cruel. We want what is best for the World, as a whole.

"There is no good and evil, you are not Light and Dark, you are what you are by what you believe. It is that simple. Let no one think of me that I am humble or weak or passive; let them understand I am of a different kind: dangerous to my enemies, loyal to my friends." Salazar paused, "do not misunderstand me, this is not the end of death nor is it the end of war, only the dead have seen the end of war, and we do not die because we have to die; we die because one day, and not so long ago, our consciousness was forced to deem it necessary." Salazar paused, "nothing I do will change that."

"All we can do," Voldemort added, "is make life better while it lasts. But to do that, we need your help."

When they had finished speaking, they both gave a small bow, and everyone in the waiting crowd broke out in applause, including those who stood on the dais behind them. Without further adue, Minister Fudge took hold of the Decree of Alliance and began to read. Each of the Creature leaders had read their section of the Decree aloud, before handing it back to Fudge who read the first and last paragraphs.

_Decree of Alliance, 7th July 1996, _

I, Salazar Riddle, along with Lord Voldemort seek alliance with the Veela Court, the Vampire Clan of Blood Mountain, the Werewolf Pack of Greyback and the Dementors of Azkaban.

_On behalf of the Veela Court, the Veela Laws are hereby brought back into use. Anyone attempting to, or succeeding in, catch or trade a Veela will be sentenced to Death, by a member of the Veela Court. _

_On behalf of the Werewolf Pack, no one may hunt or kill a Werewolf for sport. They are hereby guaranteed the same rights as a Witch or Wizard of Britain. _

_On behalf of the Vampire Clan, there are also subject to the British Constitution for Magic, and carry the same status as a Witch or Wizard. _

_On behalf of the Dementors of Azkaban, they will have free will to decide who will grace the island of Azkaban and who will receive the Kiss. No longer will they torment innocents on the whims of the Ministry. _

_All Death Eaters, are hereby cleared of all charges, those in Azkaban are to be released with out further notice and turned over to Lord Voldemort for any required punishment. _

_This Decree is subject to change, depending on the feelings and wishes of the Allied forces. Anyone who breaks this Decree or refuses to abide by it will face Azkaban regardless of the Dementors' wishes, or face Death (depending on the extent of your crime). All wrongdoers are at the disposal of the State of Allied Britain. _

_Signed…. 7th July 1996._

_Death Eaters: …… Salazar Riddle ……Lord Voldemort, Dark Lord_

_Veela: …… _

_Werewolves: ……_

_Vampires: ……_

_Dementors: ……_

_Ministry: …… Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic._

With flourish, the Minister signed his part before handing it to Salazar and Voldemort. He then passed it around the Creatures who smiled happily at Salazar as they signed.

While most people were unsure of this new Decree, it was an idea of Salazar's and his other ideas had worked out for the better. Most of the people who had turned up decided to give the Decree the benefit of the doubt. Others where there because they actually agreed fully with the new Decree and wished someone had brought it in earlier. Other Werewolf clans had appeared, hidden under black cloaks, cheering wildly as the outcast Cub – who became the Greyback Pack Alpha – signed the Decree and granted them freedom. When the Decree was signed and rolled up, the Werewolves threw back their hoods and howled. The Werewolves gathered on the dais howled back. Everyone else just clapped and cheered.

Although, the Weasley Twins did give it a go, but were cuffed over the head by their Mother. Remus actually giggled at them.

The few who were unsure noticed the Werewolves in the crowd, those who had been friends or just strangers, but people they had known none the less, and then they noticed the Vampires come out of hiding and the Veela who let down their glamour's. Over all, nearly everyone decided this was for the better. Obviously not the Veela traders, but most people did.

The few who didn't, well you can guess who they were. As soon as the Decree was put away, out of reach of meddlers and traitors, Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix appeared, pushing their way through the front of the crowd. Hermione Granger was practically foaming at the mouth as she tried to rub of the crescent moon tattoo on the underside of her left wrist.

Without a word, Dumbledore pushed past the Aurors in front of the Dais and moved to stand in front of Salazar. "My boy, do explain what you think you are doing? Shouldn't you be at your Uncle's house?"

"You mean the Uncle who beat and starved me for fifteen years on your orders? The same Uncle who you have your Order members conjure things for so he can beat me some more? Or maybe you mean the Uncle who hates magic, hates me and would have killed me as a child had you not have been paying him out of my Vault I might add, to keep and neglect me? That Uncle?" Salazar asked, his voice coming out as a hiss, he was so angry. Beside him Draco and Voldemort looked equally as livid.

The crowd went wild, screaming insults and hateful comments at Dumbledore before turning on the people who arrived with him. Professor McGonagall and Arthur Weasley looked as livid as Voldemort, and ignoring the people insulting them began to shout and curse Dumbledore as well. Soon joined by Molly Weasley who was still trying to stop the Twins from howling, and Tonks and Remus who stood on the dais. Ron, Ginny, and Salazar's other friends, including Draco's Slytherin friends, joined in as well.

Hermione however said nothing. She glared daggers at Dumbledore's back, cursing the foolish man for being so unsubtle, for ruining everything.

Two Aurors, who stood in front of him keeping him away from Salazar, shoved Dumbledore off the dais. Fudge coughed, before casting a spell on his throat and screaming, "SILENCE!"

He coughed and thumped a fist against his chest softly, "Settle down everyone, settle down. Firstly, if I have one more exhibit like that, I will have the ringleaders gathered up and they'll be in a Ministry holding cell so fast their wands will spin. Secondly, the Decree of Alliance is LAW, anyone, and I mean ANYONE who goes against it in any way will be in Azkaban, Dementors allowing." Duscha nodded to show his agreement.

"You will be a traitor to your country and, on probation. As such your status as a Witch or Wizard may be taken into consideration and outstanding behaviour may be the only way to regain your status and your wand back. Is that understood?"

Everyone in the crowd nodded, looking at the floor ashamed of themselves. One or two had the nerve to glare at Dumbledore, but they held their tongues.

"Come on," Salazar laughed, "this is a happy occasion, act like it!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth people began to cheer and shout and set of fireworks out of the tips of their wands, and the Weasley Twins began to howl again and Molly just left them to it. Choosing instead to bully her way onto the dais and draw Salazar into a rib-crushing hug.

"Hello to you too, Molly-mum." Salazar grinned, she sobbed and squeezed him harder.

"That horrible, horrible man!" She whispered into his hair before finally pulling back, and letting the brunette breathe. She turned to face Draco, who was practically pasted to Salazar's side. With some deliberation she made her mind up, and pulled the shocked blond into a tight hug as well. She pulled back, laughing at the flabbergasted expression on the Malfoy's face. "You hurt him young man and I'll set the family ghost on you is that understood?" She threatened hands on her hips, and Draco nodded silently, still in shock.

"A Weasley hugged me," he whispered when Molly got off the dais.

"Get used to it, you're family now. Part of the package," Salazar laughed softly. Draco just smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Salazar's lips.

A disgusted groan came through the crowd and everyone turned to look at Hermione Granger who was pressed back into Dumbledore so far it was indecent. Hermione looked as if she were about to be sick, either from Draco and Salazar kissing, or the fact that Dumbledore had just pushed his fingers inside of her. She moved forward before the old man could reach her again and sneered at the couple on the dais.

"What happened to you Harry? You used to be my best friend, and now look at you." She scowled. "Look what they did to me!" She pushed her arm forward, letting him see the crescent moon tattoo.

"So you signed the forms, I was rather worried they'd have to Imperio you." Salazar laughed lightly.

Hermione growled at him. "You evil bastard! He is using you!" She screamed running up on to the dais before anyone could stop her and throwing herself at Salazar. With her hands around his neck, choking him, she straddled his waist and began slamming his head back on the floor. "You evil bastard I hate you! You self centred arrogant slut! Whoring yourself out to the first person that pretends to care about you!"

"Like you're a virgin," Salazar managed to choke out, before her hands tightened and her face paled.

"You evil little liar! You fucking murderer! You killed Sirius I know you did, and Malfoy was there and you lied for him! What are you fucking him too?" She screamed, pulled on hand back to slap him across the face, her nails raking his right cheek very close to his eye. "Slut! Bastard! I hate you, I hate you! You were supposed to be my friend; you were supposed to let me be Minister for Magic. It was meant to be me not you on the dais! I hate you!" She sneered and spat in his face.

The Aurors finally reacted and dragged Hermione kicking and screaming off Salazar, who had gone blue in the face because he couldn't breathe. He wiped the saliva off his face with a grimace, knowing exactly where her mouth had been and not liking it. He tenderly ran his fingers over the cut on his cheek, from her nails, his skin already bruising. A Medi-Wizard was shoved onto the dais and began casting spells to heal the cut and disinfect it, before applying bruise-salve to Salazar's neck and cheek.

When Salazar looked up after being healed, the two Aurors that were holding Hermione were unconscious on the floor and Granger was gone. The people who were stood around them were moaning in pain and clutching their eyes.

"What happened?" Salazar demanded.

It was Fred Weasley who answered, pulling his honorary Brother into a hug. "You remember that film we watched where those men were in the jungle and they had a grenade?" Salazar nodded. "It was like that but it let out smoke, and a flash of white light. She must have made it a Portkey or something."

Salazar growled, and Voldemort shouted, "get those people to St. Mungos now!" The men and woman closest to the unconscious or groaning people leant down and grabbed onto them before apparating or Portkeying away to St. Mungos, the hospital. "Maybe you should go too?"

Salazar shook his head.

Fudge looked outraged. "This, this, this is an act of treason! This is preposterous! The Order of the Phoenix is banned! I hereby name them a vigilante group and any members of this group will report to the Unspeakables at once! Anyone who continues to participate in Order activities will be put on trial and sent to Azkaban!" He raged, going purple in the face.

Professor McGonagall, Tonks, Remus, Severus, both the elder Weasley's and Mad-Eye Moody stepped forward, towards the group of Unspeakables. But they were the only ones. The rest of the Order – presumably the ones who had pretended to be Death Eaters in various visions – apparated away before Fudge had even finished talking. Dumbledore stood his ground.

Moody turned to stare at Salazar, his magical eye spinning wildly. "You ok boy?"

"Yeah Mad-Eye, I'm ok, thanks." He smiled softly and the ex-Auror rolled his one good eye and turned back to the Unspeakable.

The Unspeakables continued to talk to the Order members who had turned themselves forward. They didn't pay any attention to Snape, he was taken by the arm and dragged over to the group of Inner Circle Death Eaters and told him he was protected by the Decree of Alliance. He just nodded, but kept a watchful eye on Remus, knowing how cruel Aurors could be when angered but unsure about the Unspeakables.

"You are his Mate?" A voice asked from beside him. Severus whirled round to face the Alpha Werewolf, his grey-brown long hair braided and hanging over his shoulder. For once, the older man was wearing a shirt; his jeans were still ripped and faded though. "You care for him?"

Severus just nodded, eyeing the Werewolf speculatively, before turning to gaze at Remus again when Arthur Weasley gave a yell. Severus frowned at the Unspeakable who had taken Arthur by the arm and was dragging him back to his children who were waiting at the foot of the dais. He was thrown forward before the Unspeakable went back over to the rest of the Order members.

"They are returning those who need no punishment." Fenrir said coolly, "turning themselves in certainly helped don't you think?"

Severus again, just nodded. "I love him and will treat him to the best of my abilities if that is what you want to know."

"It is, but I would also get to know my Cub's Mate, if you would allow it?" Fenrir asked, his voice scratchy, as he tried not to growl at the Wizards stubbornness.

"If you wish it. Would you like to know my middle name or my favourite colour first?" Snape gave a sneer and turned away from the Werewolf, with a sigh. His eyes widened as he looked away from Remus and towards the dais again. "Salazar, watch out!"

Salazar, who had been taking to Minister Fudge and Voldemort about rounding up the escaped Order members, and explaining his visions, turned at the sound of his Guardians voice. His eyes widened in surprise as Dumbledore grabbed his arms, and held them behind his back. Their bodies were pressed tight together and as Salazar wiggled to free himself he could feel the bulge of the Headmasters sex against his lower back. He shuddered in disgust and tried to arch away from the man.

"You love it really, bending over for anyone who will love you. I will love you," Dumbledore whispered, "you know about Hermione I presume? I can make you feel as good as I made her feel." He promised quietly, Salazar grimaced.

"Firstly," he answered, not bothering to whisper. "I don't do bottom. Secondly, I hate to break it to you, but Granger faked every single orgasm. I should know. I was forced to watch you." He sneered and pulled harder trying to escape the man's grasp.

Dumbledore snarled and twisted Salazar's arms, causing the teen to cry out softly. "I am still your Headmaster, you will listen to me boy!"

Lucius Malfoy coughed, "no Albus, that is where you are wrong." He received a nod from Fudge and smirked. "The education and instruction of youth can be entrusted only to the state, I have all twelve signatures of the Governors calling for your dismissal. I have the signatures of parents who complained their children were endangered or mistreated by you, including one Jane Granger and Molly Weasley." Albus sneered at the woman. "Minister if you would."

"Albus Dumbledore, you are hereby stripped of your title as Chief Mugwump, you are deprived of your seat on the Wizengamot and are ousted from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your portrait will not be installed in the Headmasters Office and Severus Snape will take your position if he wishes to."

Snape looked over in shock, his eyes wide and his mouth open slightly. The numerous Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's in the crowd groaned but clapped politely while the Slytherin's went wild. Salazar would have clapped but he was still being held hostage.

"Unhand Lord Salazar and leave the Ministry, you are on probation. A barring order is placed upon your person, you will not harm or try to contact Salazar Riddle or Harry Potter for up to two weeks." Fudge finished, although it looked like he'd much rather administer the Dementors Kiss.

With a snarl and a hissed threat that only Salazar could hear – that caused the boy to pale and tremble lightly – Dumbledore threw the teen forward onto the floor and apparated away with a 'crack'.

"Well that went well," Salazar tried to joke as he stood and brushed himself off.

"Oh yeah, absolutely spiffing," Voldemort drawled disdainfully. "You ok?" Salazar just nodded and no one else chanced their lives by asking.

_XXX_

The next week passed slowly. No one could find Hermione Granger; her parents refused to help because as far as they were concerned she was dead to them and if she were never found it would be a blessing. Her parent's were put under 24 hour Auror surveillance encase Hermione came back and tried to kill them, or some such thing.

Albus Dumbledore was livid. First that little brat had deserted his side and joined the Dark, secondly Salazar had deprived Dumbledore of his easy shag, and thirdly he refused Dumbledore. Not to mention, Hermione still hadn't come back! Harry-bratty-Potter had refused the most powerful Wizard in the world – in Dumbledore's mind at least. The elder man had been humiliated and outcast, and it was entirely that brat's fault!

He wouldn't go through with his threat; Dumbledore had the simplest of tastes. He was only satisfied with the best. Hermione Granger had been the cleverest witch of her generation; Harry Potter was the most powerful. He would not go anywhere near Draco Malfoy, for the boy was nothing more than pretty. A complete waste, if you asked Dumbledore. No, his time would be better spent focusing on seducing Harry back to his own side. His own bed in particular. He'd show the boy that bottoming was something to enjoy.

He turned to face the third year Hufflepuff, who was crying in the corner of the room. She was naked and her thighs were bloody. While Dumbledore wanted the best, it didn't mean that he wouldn't slum while he waited for the best to come along. "Come here child," he held out his hand, "Imperio." And the thirteen year old got up, and jerkily walked towards him.

He laughed as he entered the cursed girl, and decided he had figured out what the Hufflepuff trait was. Hufflepuff's had the tightest holes, and were fighters – if you know what he means. He removed the curse, and the girl began to thrash and scream and try to shove him off of her. Oh yeah, most definitely fighters!

Exactly ten days after the Decree of Alliance was signed, the final families were visited and oath bound. Children from ten families were taken away by force, and sent to St. Mungos, which was a success considering they had at least 200 Portkeys available. Five children wanted to go stay in the Wizarding World, because they felt they were more at home there; mostly those children were taken from Muggle orphanages.

The last family, were the Zaler family. Their youngest son, a half-blood, Robert would be starting Hogwarts come September and his fondest wish would be to hug Salazar Riddle. He didn't stop talking excitedly the entire time the Auror and Unspeakable were there. His parents apologized non-stop and when Salazar was told his rubbed his eyes, and whispered "another Creevey."

Fudge was still thinking up a way to punish Hermione Granger, if she were ever found that is. For now, Dumbledore would be left alone and it irked Draco to no end that his boyfriend was almost assaulted and that Salazar wouldn't tell him what Dumbledore had whispered to him.

Salazar spent the week quiet and as unobtrusive as possible much to the worry of his friends and family. He would hardly leave Draco's side – he even followed the blond when he went for a piss – sparking the idea that Dumbledore had threatened the blond teen and not Salazar. At which point, Lucius became twice as furious. He was followed in his anger by the family loyal Veela Court, they would sit around and suggest ways of causing Dumbledore suffering.

From being trapped in a box and dumped in the sea to being buried alive in a box, or put in a coffin and walled up inside an abandoned house, to being kicked to death, or eaten alive or burnt at the stake. The kindest thing that was mentioned was the Dementors Kiss, and Duscha only suggested that because his swarm were growing hungry again.

Salazar would never participate; he'd just shake his head, offer a small smile and leave. Draco would follow him out of the room, and climb into bed beside him and wrap an arm loosely around the brunette and sing softly until the younger Wizard had drifted into a restless sleep. The sooner Dumbledore was taken care of the better, as far as Draco was concerned.

"_I'll catch him Potter. You can't always be with him, you know. I'll find him alone one day and I'll take him. I know you well enough to pretend to be you. I have your hair, there's some on the pillows at Hogwarts I have but to ask a House Elf. How do you think your precious Dragon would react to being kidnapped and raped by you? I'd do it, you know I would. I'd take him and I'd break him, and then I'd kill him and send him back to you. He'll die, and the last thing he'll remember is you- hurting him. He'll die because of you. Would you like to know what I'd do to him? I can explain in minute detail if you like? _

"_Well, I'd rather you wait and see."_

**XXX**

I forgot to put it in the last chapter, but "Micah being eaten by soldiers during some War" is borrowed from Thomas Harris' "Hannibal". I also apologize to anyone who was offended.

All the comments referring to Hermione at the start of the chapter, are from CHAPTER 11, near the end where her Father walked in on her, bent over the end of her bed with her skirt around her waist and no knickers on.

The 'come in through your window' thing is a reference to the film "Nosferatu". The 'eat your dog' thing was in "Jurassic Park: The Lost World".

Eimér – is an Irish name, pronounced E-mar I can't remember what it means sorry.

"We stand as we have always stood, for the peaceful co-existence of the two systems." – Nikita Khrushchev, Russian statesman during Stalin's reign and after.

"…Wants peace and quiet, and to get on with its work. I shall give it all these, if possible in love, but if necessary by force." – Benito Mussolini, Italian Fascist dictator 1922-1943.

"I want peace, but if you want war that is your problem." - Nikita Khrushchev, Russian statesman during Stalin's reign and after.

"The reason there is so much evil... is because the good do nothing." – Robert Kennedy

"War is a profession by which a man cannot live honourably; an employment by which the soldier, if he would reap any profit, is obliged to be false, rapacious, and cruel." – Machiavelli

"You are what you are by what you believe." – Oprah Winfrey

"Let no one think of me that I am humble or weak or passive; let them understand I am of a different kind: dangerous to my enemies, loyal to my friends." - Euripedes, Medea

"Only the dead have seen the end of war." – Plato

"We do not die because we have to die; we die because one day, and not so long ago, our consciousness was forced to deem it necessary." -- Antonin Artaud

A smoke grenade can contain knock out gas or smoke, or it can be a flare. When activated a flare can light up a rather large area for a short moment and temporarily blind anyone to close to the light the people standing around her. A smoke grenade is rather obvious and a knock out gas, filled one, will literally release a smoke that will cause anyone who breathes it in to fall unconscious the two Aurors holding Hermione.

"The education and instruction of youth can be entrusted only to the state." – Benito Mussolini, Italian Fascist Dictator 1922-1943.

**"I have the simplest of tastes. I am always satisfied with the best." – Oscar Wilde I butchered this quote in the final paragraphs of the chapter, it was not a direct quote. **


	15. Finality

Ok, here is the next chapter! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE SO FAR FOR REVIEWING ME! AND I HOPE I GET LOADS MORE WITH THIS CHAPTER!!

Here is the last chapter of this!! Wow, I finished a fiction. I hope you guys like this. Please review.

TAKE THE POLL IF YOU WANT TO SEE A NEW HP WIP! It will be on my LJ!!! I have finished two fictions (nearly depending on when I post this chapter) and I need to get working on a new one, before I lose all my plot-ideas! THANKS FOR THE HELP! (Also refers to time setting for the sequel to MIRROR IMAGE)! – 2 polls.

The updated TIME LINE will be added to the Mirror Image Companion!

In reference to the last chapter, Dumbledore is still in 12 Grimmauld Place, and the Hufflepuff was kidnapped from her home by one of the Order members who didn't turn themselves in. And no, Dumbledore doesn't actually want to go after Draco he is just trying to scare Salazar. He wants Salazar though!

**Words:** 7,726

**Chapter 14**

**Finality**

Salazar never did tell anyone what Dumbledore had whispered to him, and no one pressurized him either. The two-week barring order placed on Dumbledore had been the only punishment the vile wizard had received for assaulting Salazar. Every one of Salazar's friends and family were spitting mad at the change. Voldemort must have killed nearly every fluffy creature living within a hundred mile radius to Malfoy Manor, in his anger.

There had, however, been some progress on the Hermione Granger issue. No, she had yet to be found, but Minister Fudge convinced the Wizengamot to give in to Lord Voldemort's wishes.

On the 19th July, every member of the Wizengamot, including Salazar arrived in front of the Ministry, the same place where the Decree of Alliance was signed, for another rally, of sorts. Salazar, who was eligible to take up the Potter seat, the Black seat and the Dumbledore seat (as compensation for the 'incident' at the Treat signing), did so without complaint. Salazar gave the Black seat to Draco, who was more Black by blood than Salazar himself was. He chose to keep the Potter and Dumbledore seats for himself for the time being.

When there were over 5000 Witches and Wizards standing in the crowd, waiting for the Minister to speak, only then did Lord Voldemort move forward from behind his and Salazar's allies, to take centre stage.

"Witches and Wizards of Britain. Again we are gathered here, but this time it is not a joyous occasion, but a necessary evil." Voldemort spoke calmly but loudly, ensuring everyone could hear him. "I am here to speak, and you gather here to witness. Hermione Jane Granger, Muggleborn of Gryffindor House, Hogwarts is hereby a Muggle."

Gasps and cries rang out through the sea of people, heads were shaken and mouths dropped open, while many just looked confused. Salazar among them. Draco and Lucius traded self-satisfied smirks before turning again to face Voldemort. Draco played with the consort ring on his finger, having deemed it safe to wear out in public now that most of their enemies had been crushed.

"Hermione Jane Granger is hereby stripped of her Witch-status and evicted form Wizarding society. No longer will she walk among us, or be one of us. The Fates revoke her powers, may the Fates be willing. Hear our plea and deliver!" He shouted. As one the allies stood behind Voldemort on the dais raised their hands and screamed, "hear us!"

To revoke ones status as a magic being was a punishment that had not been used in a millennium. The last known victim of said punishment was a man commonly known as Jesus Christ, or Jesus of Nazareth. It is balefully obvious he was no normal man and yet the Muggles proclaimed him a messiah, and the Son of God. The One God, denouncing the Fates and her Spirits. Because Jesus continued to use his magic to heal and show-off for Muggles, the Council of Elders – as the Ministry for Magic was then called – revoked his Wizarding status, leaving him as Muggle as those he strived to impress. Without his Magic, the Muggles soon turned on him, and as he couldn't save himself he was crucified.

Since them, Revoking had never been called upon. Hermione Granger should rue the day she crossed Harry Potter.

A flash of lightening lit the sky, and what once was a bright and sunny morning sky changed in the blink of an eye. Storm clouds gathered overhead and yet no one moved and inch. Their eyes riveted to the sky as drop after fat droplet of rain fell down and struck them across the face. The liquid was burning hot one second and like ice the next and yet no one moved to shield themselves. Thunder sounded across the sky, accompanied by another flash of lightening. Salazar turned his face up as well, and smiled softly as the clouds parted and the rain dried up.

The sun shone down once more, the Fates obviously pleased with something, for where the rain once fell, figures floated out of the sky or rode on the backs of Dragons to land spread out through the crowd of people. Danielle Mort was the first to reach the dais. With a bright smile, she engulfed Salazar in her arms and turned to face Voldemort.

The rest of the Council of the Realm members soon joined her on stage, "ib ybso fpw." The chorused.

Danielle smiled again and pulled away from Salazar, "we hear you," she repeated. "We deliver." She finished.

Another flash of lightening bolted across the sky, but unlike the rest of them that flashed and then disappeared this once seemed to chase across the blue canvas above them and into the distance as if it were following something, or someone. With a bang of thunder, the lightening bolt disappeared and the ground began to shake. From what Salazar could remember of his Muggle religion lessons, this had happened at the Crucifixion as well. The lightening bolt must have hit Hermione.

When your magical status is revoked, it doesn't matter how much magic you knew or how strong your magical abilities were. You are not magical! Your wand will no longer respond to you, any wandless magic you may have been able to produce will be non-existent. It was rather similar to the Ancient Egyptian idea of the human body. They believed the body was made up of channels, like small streams and rivers flowing inside of you (like arteries and veins) and when one of these rivers or streams blocked your body became ill. When too many blocked up, you died.

Magic was like that. There was a magical core, right behind your heart – even Muggles had them – and small amounts of magic would leak from the core and run, like rivers, through your body mostly to the hand you held your wand in. Some people were able to call magic forth to heal themselves or to use wandless magic. But when your status was revoked, the core automatically sealed itself up, as if someone had plastered concrete all around it, and no magic could ever seep through again. In the case of Muggleborns, their core was powerful enough to crack the layer of 'concrete' and release the inert magic. But nothing could free it if the Fates had blocked it up.

"It is done," Danielle whispered and Voldemort dipped his head in thanks, before bending at the waist and offering a small bow. Danielle curtseyed in return smiling cheekily at her Uncle-in-Law. "Comfort," she whispered and nodded her head in Salazar's direction.

Many people shot the teenager curious looks and Salazar had to look away lest he roll his eyes at them. "I think I preferred Fated One." He laughed softly, followed by Thanatos who had stood silently in the background, his cold dark eyes washing over the crowd trying to spot anyone who presented a danger to the newest Council member.

Voldemort raised a hand, and quirked his fingers in a 'come closer' gesture to Danielle. Smiling softly the ex-Malfoy moved closer to him, her hair still black, and her grey eyes sparkling. "What is it, Dark One?"

"I, Lord Voldemort previously known as Tom Riddle, request the magic of Albus Dumbledore temporarily bound." More gasps rang out through the crowd, others cheered.

"Why, Dark One?"

"He is a threat and a menace to society. He has stolen from people who trusted him inexplicably and he has abused others. He tried to abduct Salazar, threatened someone close to my Brother; he is guilty of statutory rape with a number of underage girls and boys alike, one of which was Hermione Jane Granger. He is a threat to, not only the old Wizarding World, but also to the new society we have strived so hard to build. He is dangerous. And I swear to Merlin, if he does anything to hurt someone else I care about there will be no place on earth he will be safe from me. Better he is bound and harmless now, than dead at my hand later."

Danielle smiled, "better for who? Who says they would not want him dead? I would not mind him being so, if only to see my Father torment him." Time grinned showing a flash of white teeth, "but I shall grant your plea."

Another flash of lightening streaked across the sky and the storm clouds gathered again pelting the gathered people with fiery raindrops and frozen ice.

"So was it asked, it has been done. Albus Dumbledore will be unable to perform magic until his barring order has been eliminated." Voldemort's mouth dropped open.

"I meant a little longer than that," he snarled.

"You should have been more specific." She smirked, "although it matters not," she whispered as her eyes glazed over.

Salazar gasped and fell to his knees as he was sucked into the vision Time was experiencing. They were in Diagon Alley, he and Draco and the others. Salazar couldn't tell what they were doing there, apart from walking; they seemed to be walking for miles and miles. Salazar walked behind them, jogging sometimes to keep up. They all stopped and suddenly Salazar – the one who stood with the group ahead of him – was gone and in his place stood Dumbledore. Dumbledore was holding something metal in his hands, but Salazar couldn't make out what it was, nor could he understand where the other him had gone. With a moan, he opened his eyes to find himself kneeling on the dais with Draco crouched in front of him, running his long pale fingers down Salazar's cheek.

"Hey, you're back," the blond smiled.

"Yes Mr. State-the-Obvious, I am back." Salazar stuck his tongue out and stood up.

"Well you're obviously not hurt," he groused, sulkily.

Salazar ignored the comment and looked around for Danielle, but she was gone. Everyone was gone in fact, not just those connected with the Fates, but all the spectators, Aurors and Unspeakables too, and the Ministry workers and the Minister and even his own Allies had left. With a frown, he turned to look behind him. There stood Voldemort and Lucius. Draco moved to stand between them; all three of them watched Salazar worriedly.

"Are you well Salazar?" Voldemort asked, his voice coloured by concern. "You have been like that for over a day. We were afraid to move you."

Salazar's head snapped up, a day? He had been there that long? It had felt like less than ten seconds. His surprise must have shown on his face because Lucius walked towards him and squeezed his shoulder lightly. "You are well aren't you?"

"Y-Yes, Lucius I am. I was in, at least I think I was in, a vision. I think it was of the Future but I'm not sure. We were all there and then Dumbledore was in my place. Could he try and impersonate me do you think? Would he get away with it?" Salazar asked with his eyes wide, fear of Dumbledore going through with his threat against Draco causing him to lose his composure.

"Of course not," Draco scoffed straight away. "We know you too well, Dumbledore hasn't really known you in years, he would never get away with it."

Salazar exhaled, more relieved than he'd care to admit and nodded his head in acceptance. "Well what else could it mean?"

"We'll think on it back at the Manor," Lucius said pulling Salazar towards the other two males. "Come we must leave. It was dangerous enough having you out here over night, Merlin knows you could catch your death of cold."

"In the middle of the summer, Luc?" Salazar asked disdainfully.

With a raised eyebrow he replied, "one would never know with you."

_XXX_

The day before, in Devon on the coast of England, a certain bushy haired bit- witch screamed in pain and dropped to the floor, her arms wrapped around her legs as she curled into a ball. With a whimper she tried to move, only to gasp as white-hot pain laced up her spinal cord. She tried to stifle the tears that leaked from the corner of her eyes, but to no avail. Within moments she was crying, loudly, pathetically; harsh gasping sobs broke forth from her mouth, and filled the room with despair. No one came to check on her, the house was empty.

It wasn't actually a house; it was more of a mansion. It was a little run down but that was to be expected considering the owner used to live at Hogwarts most of the time. And when he wasn't he was at Order Headquarters. Hermione had no idea why she came here; she remembered He had spoken about his childhood home once before, and how it used to be a safe haven from the Wars in the country. Hermione needed, more than anything, a safe haven.

She had no idea why she was so hot tempered as to attack that bastard Potter in public like that! Thankfully she had her emergency Portkey on her. She was however the cleverest witch of her time, and she knew the dangers of coming out in public too soon after the event. In a while everything would die down and people would see she was right, and that Potter was really Dark and needed to be stopped. Those Decrees of his were inhumane; branding her like a common- common- like a House Elf! She had rights, damn it! And Potter was abusing those rights!

How she was able to Floo onto the Devon property from Grimmauld Place confused her. Usually you had to be a blood family member or have permission from the Head of the Family, but she had neither. What she did have, however, was a nagging suspicion, that was completely unwelcome.

She gazed down at her stomach, and unwrapped the arms from around her legs. Standing up shakily, she ran her hands down her sides, smoothing out her Wizarding robe, before moving them to rest across her stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying that her suspicions were unfounded. With a sigh, she made her way to the kitchen, with painful steps. One there she pulled her wand out of her robe pocket and attempted to summon something from the fridge to eat.

With a shriek, Hermione dropped her wand. Rather than cast 'Accio', the wand had cast a stinging hex… on her! Kissing her sore hand, she tried again, only to receive the same results. Frowning she tried to apparate and nothing happened. It had worked earlier, she had tried – probably it worked for the same reason she was able to floo in – but it wouldn't work now. With panicked gasps, she desperately tried to perform some magic.

Nothing happened. Well her wand attacked her with a few more painful hexes, but in Hermione Granger's mind, that wasn't counted as progress.

"Accio food! Work! I'm a Witch, damn it!" She screamed. Before she had even finished speaking, her robes disappeared melting off her body and running to the ground like water. What was left of her robes disappeared into the floor and Hermione was left standing there naked as the day she was born. "My robes!" She whispered confused. She had never read about anything like this happening.

Shivering in the cold, and still hungry she sniffled loudly. "But I'm a Witch," she insisted. Apparently her refusing to take the hint pissed the Fates off, because the seconds the words were out of her mouth Dylan shimmered into view in front of her.

She raised her wand to protect herself, praying the wand would work. Dylan sneered at her.

Chance sighed, and ran a hand through his black hair. Blinking once he fixed his sapphire blue eyes on the ignorant ex-witch in front of him. Sneering at her state of undress, he buttoned up his customary unbuttoned shirt. Then, to add insult to injury, he tucked it into his jeans. Hermione blushed at the slight, the implied comment that Dylan found her unattractive and wasn't even attempting to seduce her. She stuck her nose in the air, and growled, "Get out!"

"You deserve no second chance," Dylan hissed, the words sounding more pronounced to Hermione's ears because of his American accent. He then reached forward and pulled her wand form her hand. He squeezed one hand around the wood until it snapped into two with a 'crack'. Hermione screamed. "You are a Muggle. Forget all you know about magic, either you nor your spawn deserve the gift." With one last contemptuous look, Dylan faded from sight, smirking to himself.

"Muggle?" She whispered to herself, her hands over her naked stomach. She shuddered softly, damn her suspicions for being true – she supposed she should have know, being the cleverest witch of her time there was never a time she was wrong. However, the horrid man said she wasn't a Witch anymore. But he couldn't be right. After all, she was going to be Minister for Magic, and she couldn't be Minister without being magical.

Yes, that horrid, American was wrong! She sniffed derisively and went to find another Wizarding robe to put on.

_XXX_

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man. There he was in Grimmauld Place – that he had successfully been able to manipulate the Wards around – sticking to his probation. He hadn't gone anywhere near Harry, nor had he even tried to leave the Manor. And yet, bad things kept happening to him.

He was seconds away from coming inside a rather tight Ravenclaw boy, first year if he remembered right, that his loyal Order Members had kidnapped for him a little while ago. And what happens? He gets hit with a bolt of lightening.

Oh Albus knew what it meant, and he also knew that from the lack of pain he felt, the Revocation of his status was not permanent. That wasn't to say he wasn't in pain at all, because he was. A lot. But it could have been worse, take for instance, Hermione Granger – Albus was sure Tom would demand this for her – had she been Revoked it would have been permanent. She probably would feel like she was dying form the pain.

The magic that had leaked form her core would be drawn back into the core and the core would then be sealed over, with a concrete like substance and never be opened again. Drawing magic into the core was a lot more painful that drawing it out. It was rather like a tapeworm. Swallowing one, no problem. Trying to shit it out however, different story. It was rather barbed, and it hooked into your insides, and ripped you apart from the inside out as it left your body. It was much easier having surgery to remove it.

Unfortunately Albus knew what he was talking about. There had been a nasty incident during his years at Hogwarts that involved him swallowing a tapeworm egg. The Medi-Wizard at the time wouldn't operate; instead Albus was given a laxative. It wasn't a pleasant memory.

Anyway, Granger would probably be rolling on the floor, pissing herself in pain. Yet Albus wasn't impressed at any rate. So what if it wasn't as painful as it could be? They still dared deprive Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Grindelward, of his magic! What were they, fools? Didn't they realize it wasn't safe for them unless he was there to protect them?

Well, Dumbledore sulked, tomorrow marked the end of the barring order against Salazar. Albus would protect the Wizarding World, whether they wanted him to or not.

Starting with Salazar bloody-fucking Riddle!

With a smirk, he pulled the crying Ravenclaw back against him – magic be damned he would not be deprived of his fun – and brutally thrust back inside of the crying eleven year old. The Ravenclaw boy shrieked as he was torn apart and tried desperately to get away. Albus sighed, the boy was a Ravenclaw, couldn't he see how beneficial it was to him to please Albus? The students became less promising every year, Dumbledore sighed.

_XXX_

The next day was an eventful one. First off, the Aurors that had been placing the Oaths on the Muggle connected families had happened across two of the escapee Order Members. With whispered orders, three Aurors followed the two, the others headed back for reinforcements. Eventually, the Order Members were rounded up and taken to the Ministry.

Hermione Granger and Albus Dumbledore were still unaccounted for.

The group were dragged before the Wizengamot, and unanimously sentenced to the Dementors Kiss. Duscha was, obviously, rather pleased by the sentence. One by one, the seven men and woman were dragged forward and thrown at the feet of the Dementor Tsar. "Good evening," he smirked. He leant down, and grabbed whichever one was at his feet that time, and pressed their lips together in parody of a kiss. His tongue darted forward, pushing past the struggling captive's lips and gained entry to their mouths. With a moan Duscha sucked on the captives tongue, drawing it – and their soul – into his own mouth.

When the captive was soulless, Duscha stepped back allowing the body to fall to the floor. After every meal he partook in, each of the other Dementors milling around him and the other sentenced prisoners began to glow with a soft white light. The energy Duscha gained from feeding was transferred to his swarm. Only his meals were shared, if any other Dementor fed, they alone would receive the energy stolen.

As one body hit the floor, the Dementors watching would float over and drag it away. When Salazar asked Voldemort why they were taking the corpses, the elder Wizard had wrinkled his nose and grimaced. "They lay their eggs on or inside bodies."

"I thought it was only living bodies?" Draco asked, less disturbed by the news than Salazar was.

"Yes, but bodies of the Kissed are still living. They do not die, yet they do not live." Voldemort shrugged.

Salazar frowned, "no ear can hear nor tongue can tell the tortures of the inward hell. Imagine being stuck like – that – forever. Unchanging, unmoving, undead," the boy shuddered and Draco wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"They deserve it," he said with conviction before kissing Salazar's neck softly.

The brunette just smiled and kept watching as man after woman after man was Kissed. "There seems to be so many of them," he breathed. "Yet I know there are only seven of them."

Voldemort reached out to pat his shoulder slightly, trying to change the subject he then said; "they also use the bodies for other things." Salazar looked at him curiously out of the corner of his eyes, "Dementors are one of the magical creature species that have sexual relations with humans, because they were once human I suppose. They are also known necrophiliacs."

Salazar grimaced and paled slightly; he really didn't need to know that. He watched the rest of the trails, his eyes trained straight ahead, trying not to watch the Dementors take the bodies away, or imagine what they would do with the bodies, and convincing himself that he really couldn't hear panting from over in the corner, nor hear the sound of flesh against flesh. Did the swarm even have flesh? He squeezed his eyes shut, thoughts like that led to disturbing images of Dementors having sex with dead bodies. How did Dementors have sex anyway? Eugh, bad thoughts! Salazar groaned he really wished Voldemort had kept his mouth shut.

When all seven of the sentences Witches and Wizards had been Kissed and taken away, Duscha floated over to where Salazar was standing, Draco's arm still around his shoulder, the consort ring proudly displayed to anyone who was looking.

"Hello Young One," he smiled warmly. Without warning his arms snapped forward pulling Salazar from Draco's grip, and bringing him flush against the Tsar. With a smirk Duscha pressed his lips to Salazar's, his tongue battling his way into the teenagers mouth. Unafraid – although he didn't know why – Salazar didn't struggle as he was kissed.

The white glow, rather than being extracted from Salazar, left the Dementor and entered the boy instead. Satisfied that he had done what was right, Duscha stepped back, released Salazar and raised his hands in surrender. Nearly everyone in the room had their wand levelled at him, Decree of Alliance be damned.

"Leave him alone," Salazar commanded as he came to his senses. Draco jumped forward, poking and prodding the teenager, trying to see if he was all right. "Stop Dragon, I am fine." The blond did as he was told, shooting hateful glares at the Dementor.

"It is for the best," the Tsar said in his defence, but no one attacked him because Salazar told them not to.

Later that night, back at the Manor Draco growled. "Why didn't you push him away?"

"He wasn't hurting me," Salazar said, "he was, I don't know, but somehow I knew it was a good thing, whatever he was doing. Do you understand?" Salazar looked at Draco, his eyes wide and his mouth formed into a pout.

"No I don't understand, but I hold him entirely responsible. But that doesn't mean I'm not insanely jealous." Draco snorted, "you are mine and I'm yours." Salazar took hold of Draco's left hand, and caressed the ring on the boy's ring finger.

"I am and yes you most certainly are mine, my Dragon." Salazar breathed and sucked the finger with the ring on it into his mouth. His tongue wrapped around the digit, before he pulled it form his mouth with a wet popping sound. He smirked at the glazed look in his consort's eyes.

"Do you want me to fuck you Dragon?" Salazar moaned against the blond's hand. "Do you want to feel my tongue on your cock? Like this?" He repeated the gesture, sucking harder and for longer on the finger this time. "Would you like that?" He pressed their bodies together, rubbing his crotch against Draco's. The blond was already hard.

"P-Please Sal," the blond begged.

"I would," Salazar paused, "but we have to be up early tomorrow morning, and I am rather tired. And," he added, ducking out of the way before Draco could hex him, "I probably still taste of Dementor." He laughed and ran for the bathroom, locking himself in and away from Draco's frustrated wrath.

_XXX_

With a laugh, Salazar ran from one of the shops in Diagon Alley and tried to catch up with Draco, who had walked away from him in a huff, still sore about being teased the night before. With a smile, Salazar took hold of Draco's hand – when he caught up, standing beside the blond, with Lucius and Voldemort to one side and Remus and Severus to the other – then smiled wider when Draco didn't pull away.

They walked down Diagon Alley, occasionally looking into one shop or the other, or maybe going inside quickly. While Harry's birthday – the 31st July – was still 9 days away, Narcissa decided it was as good a time as any to celebrate the re-birth of the Wizarding World. And then Salazar could have another party – on the 31st October – on his real birthday, with Voldemort.

She had gone ahead to Madam Malkins, content to order dress robes for the entire party even though Salazar and Remus had both complained. They were silenced with a curt, "clothes make the man," as Narcissa strode off towards the clothing store.

Behind her, Remus pulled a face and Salazar had rolled his eyes, "Naturally." He'd bitten out, "naked people have little or no influence on society." Remus had fought not to snicker at the comment, but failed, with pride.

Everyone was invited, even people the Malfoy's hated and were hated by equally. Everyone had accepted the invitation, and were looking forward to the second Malfoy hosted Ball of the year. A record breaker if there ever were one, considering both would have been attended by Light supporters. Actually, no one really supported the Light or Dark anymore; the popular argument at present was whether you supported Lord Voldemort or Harry Potter first.

People never change.

As they shopped, they laughed and joked among one another, Salazar's brief vision forgotten about. With a frown the teenager was overcome with a tingling feeling, and then déjà vu. He sighed and looked around, trying to see what was so familiar. As he looked behind him, the street flickered briefly, and where no one was standing, Salazar imagined he could see himself. The other Salazar looked on horrified – watching Dumbledore replace Salazar – before he disappeared.

"You ok Salazar?" Draco asked, concerned.

The brunette nodded curtly, still glancing behind him as they carried on walking. Trying to remember why the scene was so familiar, and in fact decide whether or not he had imagined his other self, Salazar walked faster.

"Why are you walking so fast Sal?" Lucius asked.

"I have a really bad feeling," he looked back over his shoulder and sped up. The others increased their pace to match him.

They were almost to The Leaky Cauldron, to somewhere Salazar considered safe, when someone stepped out in front of him. Salazar looked up and frowned. Unsure if this person was what his bad feeling was trying to warn him of, Salazar rolled his eyes. "Hello Dumbledore."

Lucius snarled and moved forward to drag Salazar away while keeping Draco behind him. "You are under a barring order old man."

"Uh nah, Lucius, the order ended yesterday. I am free to do as I like." Dumbledore smirked, and Lucius went even paler than Salazar thought possible. Before Lucius could drag Salazar behind him, Dumbledore grabbed hold of his arm and tugged him forward.

The teenager fell to the floor with an 'oomph', the breath knocked out of his lungs. He looked up, eyes wide, into the muzzle of a revolver. Dumbledore held the gun out in front of him, pointed at Salazar's head. Neither Malfoy, Snape or Remus knew what they were looking at but both Riddles did. With a small cry, Voldemort moved forward trying to get to the boy frozen on the ground in fear.

"Move, Salazar, move!" He shouted when Severus held him back, not seeing what the big deal about a piece of metal was.

Salazar linked; he could see Dumbledore's finger move, he heard the safety catch click off, he saw the barrel of the gun begin to turn as the bullet lined up with the nozzle. But he couldn't move. His brain was screaming, "run, run, as fast as you can," but his legs wouldn't obey. His legs screamed, "We're going to die!"

Salazar gasped as Dumbledore pulled the trigger. Suddenly the bullet was whizzing towards him, and he could move again. Running on pure fear and adrenaline, his instincts had him jump to his feet, or at least try. Because he moved at the last split second, Dumbledore wasn't able to re-aim his shot. This meant, rather than be his in the head Salazar was shot in the chest at point blank range.

With a surprised groan, he crumpled to the floor, his eyes wide and staring. People who had been watching began to scream. Aurors arrived moments too late and grabbed hold of Dumbledore, whose magic was late in coming back – mainly because the Fates hated him – and couldn't apparate away from them. Bound in chains of magic and Muggle variety, Dumbledore was led away as Medi-Witch after Medi-Wizard was admitted to the scene of the crime.

Draco ran forward the moment his Father let go of him. Voldemort's hand moved to cover his mouth as he let out a startled sob. He knew what guns could do and yet he did nothing to protect Salazar. Both Merope Gaunt and Lily Evans had given their lives to save Salazar, and when it was his turn, he did nothing. He slumped to the floor, unbelieving, staring at the unmoving figure on the floor with dull eyes.

Draco moved, trying to get closer to Salazar, but the Medi-people kept shoving him back. "Dragon," the teenager called quietly, but in the silence of Diagon Alley, it was loud enough for Draco to hear. "Love you," he coughed up blood, turning his face to the side as shudders wracked his body. "Love you," he whispered again, closing his eyes and succumbing to the darkness that was beckoning him, calling him to return somewhere that felt like he always thought returning home would feel.

Draco screamed as Salazar slipped into unconsciousness. One Medi-Witch took pity on the poor child and forced him to drink a sedative before turning her attention back to trying to save the Boy-Who-Lived. While sedated, Draco was anything but calm. The rage and fear he felt seemed to be battling the calming effects the potion was supposed to have on him, and was winning.

With a snarl, he turned to face Fudge who was standing beside his Father – who was in shock – and Voldemort, who was still kneeling on the ground.

"I want him dead!" He roared. "You will execute him, no more bullshit! No more restraining orders or barring orders or probations! Kill him!" Draco screamed at Fudge, causing the man to cower slightly. "LOOK WHAT HE DID!" He fell to the floor sobbing, his anger having given way to mind numbing pain. He was afraid to look at Salazar; if the teen died, Draco wanted to remember him as he was before, not how he looked now. He didn't want his last memory of Salazar to be of the boy broken, defeated, alone.

Remus hadn't moved a muscle since Dumbledore had pulled the trigger. Severus' mouth was hanging open; he had let go of Voldemort the same moment the elder man had fallen to the floor. He was paralysed. Salazar – the boy he used to hate, the boy who had become his grudging Ward and later his willing friend – was lying on the floor in the middle of Diagon Alley, in a pool of his own blood. Betrayed by the person, who long ago, they both had trusted more than anyone. Bitter tears pooled in his eyes and one by one began to slip free and glide down his cheeks; Severus couldn't find the strength within him to wipe them away. It felt wrong somehow, like wiping away the tears would also wipe away Salazar's memory.

It didn't really matter anyway. If Salazar died, Severus thought they would all die with him, in spirit at least. By the Fates, let the boy live he prayed. Lightening flashed across the sky, and the heavens began to rain down tears of grief and pain, as the Fates cried along with the mortals below them.

_XXX_

Two days later, Draco had finally gotten what he wanted. After much screaming, shouting, crying and occasionally being sedated again, Albus Dumbledore's fate was left to the 16-year-old vengeful boy.

Albus had tried to kill Salazar with a Muggle weapon, Draco had reasoned, so if Dumbledore wanted to act like a Muggle, they would deal with him as such. A Muggle gun, the protection of today, but what did Muggles use to protect themselves years ago against other Muggles, against Witches and Wizards? Fire.

With that idea in his head, Draco had refused to be dissuaded. Eventually the Wizengamot had agreed and surprisingly little people were outraged at the sentence.

On the 24th July 1996, Albus – he wasn't important enough any more to list all his names – Dumbledore was sentenced by the Wizengamot of Britain, to be burnt alive until dead. With that, a stake was erected in Diagon Alley, in the same spot Salazar had been shot – his blood still staining the floor, no one having been able to remove it – and Dumbledore stripped naked and tied to it.

Every Witch and Wizard in Britain, and even a few foreigners, turned up to watch the death of Dumbledore. Many held lilies in their hands; in remembrance to Salazar and the losses the child had suffered, for Lily was his Mother's name.

As Aurors threw bunches of straw and hay at the feet of the disgraced wizard, an Unspeakable came forward, his wand raised and pointed at the foot of the stake. "Incendio," he cried, and a fire started on one pile of hay and spread to the next, and then the next. More bundles were added, helping the flames climb higher and higher as Dumbledore shrieked and struggled to be free of his bindings and the fire.

The Fates must have hated him, because his magic had still not come back yet!

While some people grimaced and turned their faces away or covered their noses, Voldemort included, Draco looked Dumbledore in the eyes and stared at him the entire time, never once flinching or wrinkling his nose in disgust as the stench of burnt flesh polluted the air. "I hate you," he mouthed at Dumbledore as the fire began to melt the skin of his bones. Having thought ahead, Draco charmed the fire not to smoke so Dumbledore wouldn't die of smoke inhalation, and get off easy.

Dumbledore screamed louder, but no one moved to help him and if they were honest no one really wanted to help.

As the fire spread to his face, and his eyeballs began to melt he screamed so loud he bit through his tongue. He gurgled another scream as blood began to pool in his mouth, but Draco banished the blood and healed the cut before Dumbledore could die of it. He sneered as what was left of the man writhed in pain, before finally giving in to death. The fire licked at his corpse anyway, regardless of whether he lived or not the fire consumed him, and Draco smirked. Not that it helped Salazar.

Behind Draco, Danielle shimmered into appearance and began to clap her hands quietly. The blond spun around and blinked as he caught sight of her. Her hair was Malfoy-blond today and she looked identical to her portrait if not a little older. "Bravo, young Dragon, I am impressed by your vindictiveness."

Draco sneered at her and turned away. "I think not young dragon," she moved to cup his chin and turned him to face her, "there may be a place for you within our Council, yet. We could always do with one such as yourself, Vengeance." She smirked and disappeared in front of his eyes, her cold laugh echoing through the crowd and chilling the most hardened person to the bone.

"Vengeance?" Draco whispered.

"I suppose you help get even with people who deserve it," Severus said, surprisingly un-sarcastic, his eyes straying over to Dumbledore's remains.

"I suppose," Draco said softly, "but I'll get to be with Salazar, right?" Severus nodded, Draco smiled.

_XXX_

"What day is it?" Salazar asked as he opened his eyes. Everything was glaringly white, too bright and painful for his eyes. He grimaced and tried to sit up. He was lying on the floor, in front of a spinning wheel; the Woman sat behind it, weaving a length of string.

"There is no time here, but Time."

"In my- the other world, what day is it?" Salazar asked again, looking around him, recognizing the faces of the Council of the Realm members.

"In the Mortal world, it is August 28th, year 1996. Does this satisfy you Comfort?" The Crone asked as she appeared and cut the string in her hand.

"August? But it was July 24th before." He muttered.

The Child smiled at him as she replaced the Crone, "you took longer this time, to arrive."

"Because I'm dead?" Salazar asked, fear causing his throat to constrict and his heart to squeeze painfully.

"In a way, I suppose," the Woman answered. "When you come willingly, you arrive as fast as you can walk." The Crone took over, "when you are not willing, it takes you a little longer. You were not willing."

"Because I'm dead?" Salazar asked again still wanting to know.

They ignored his question, the Child, instead, said, "souls must be measured and judged, that takes longer. Then you must find the correct path to the correct Afterlife, that takes longer. You have no Afterlife, you are one of us, and so it is inconsequential." The Woman smiled at him softly, "you have been Judged and weighed. You weigh the same as the feather and the same as the coal." The Crone cackled, "you weight the same as the feather and the coal put together."

"Ok, but what does that mean?" Salazar asked frowning.

Iudex, the Judge, smiled and stepped forward towards Salazar, his long red hair flowing behind him, and the blindfold across his eyes. He held his golden weighing scales out in front of him and Salazar looked over. On one side was the small lump of black coal and sitting beside it was the pristine white feather. On the other side of the scales was a piece of paper, with the word 'Comfort' written across it in spidery handwriting.

Below the word 'Comfort' someone different, presumably Iudex, had written '0'. "What does it mean?"

"Every where in the Afterlife is numbered. A Council member gets the number 1, number 2 would be a heavenly Afterlife, etcetera. Number 0 however is not an Afterlife, but the Life." The Child smiled as she re-threaded the loom.

"I'm alive?" He asked hopefully.

"You have been in a coma for the past month and a bit, it was give or take for a while, but you are stable now. I assume that was the period where you almost walked off the roads and into the fog." Thanatos answered. Thanatos having been the one to drag him back onto the right Path. The fog was what it was called, a fog. It surrounded the roads, and like little Red Riding Hood who had stepped off the footpath, a wondering soul could be eaten by any number of evil, dark things that hid out in the protection of the fog.

"You would have been sent back sooner, but you took longer than we thought for you to arrive after leaving Iudex." The Woman frowned and shook her head sadly. "Leave now," the Crone cried, waving her hand, angry that a soul should escape her.

"Vengeance will join you in Death," the Child cried as Salazar was flung backwards with the Crone's cry. His eyes closed, his mind reeling trying to figure out whether there was a Council member called Vengeance or if someone was going to seek vengeance on him, as he tried to keep his eyes open. In the end, he lost the fight, his brain shut down and he slipped into a peaceful sleep.

When he next woke, the room was just as white and garishly bright, but he was lying in a soft bed and there was a humming noise beside him. He turned his head and glared at the Muggle looking respirator and coughed trying to push the tube that was shoved down his throat out of his mouth with the use of his tongue alone. The respirator was obviously breathing for him, and Salazar's mouth wasn't very grateful. His arms seemed to be trapped under a body, with a mop of blond hair, who was leaning over the bed asleep on top of him.

When the tube was out of his mouth, he coughed louder looking around for water or something else to drink. A glass was hovering over his face moments later, Draco's worried grey eyes peering down at him intensely. "You're awake."

"Thank you Mr. State-the-Obvious," Salazar rasped, his throat dry, repeating the words he had spoken to Draco a month ago.

"Well you obviously aren't hurt, then. I don't know why I wasted my time being worried." Draco sniffed, trying to make light of the situation. "I was so scared." He admitted.

"What happened?"

"He was aiming for your head but you moved and he got you in the chest with the Gum thingy, and they said your lung deflated or something. The machine there was supposed to keep pumping it up for you I think. That one," he pointed to one that was monitoring his heart rate, "is something to do with your heart, if it beeps its ok, but if it makes one long continuous beeeeeeeeeeep sound I'm meant to scream loudly for help."

He sniffled softly and wiped his nose on his sleeve before continuing. "Dumbledore was burnt at the stake, it was, uh, my idea. He actually melted to death. Danielle said I could be Vengeance, for the Fates. I could be with you then." He smiled softly.

"You're Vengeance? They said something bout that but I didn't know what they were talking about." Salazar admitted. "I missed you. I was so afraid I was dead, and no one would tell me one way or another, I was so afraid I'd lost you."

"I love you Sal," Draco breathed leaning down to press a kiss to the brunette's lips. "Missed you so much."

Salazar tilted his head, trying to press their mouths tighter together and moaned softly. "Love you so much Dragon, until the stars fall down." He vowed.

"Are you ready for school?" Draco asked, sitting back in his chair. "It's starting in less than 3 days, you know."

"I'm not sure," Salazar murmured, "without Voldemort trying to kill me it could be boring."

"I'm willing to risk it if you are." Draco grinned.

"Yeah," he smiled, "you never know, Dumbledore's ghost could come back and try to kill me. Could be interesting."

"Salazar!" Draco scolded. "Don't say things like that."

"Relax Meus Extrano, you know that won't happen." Salazar smiled softly, lifting a hand up so he could run his fingers through Draco's blond hair. "The Fates will keep a close eye on him." Draco bent down to steal another quick kiss, pulling back as Voldemort, Remus, Severus, Lucius and Narcissa were led into the room by a scowling Medi-Witch.

"They have to look out for us," Salazar smirked. "After all, we are both Fated Ones now." He couldn't wait for the next three days to be done with. Draco smirked back.

**XXX**

**THE END**

I'd like to say, I do not claim to know Jesus or the fact that he was a Wizard. I am butchering History to suit my needs with this titbit, sorry guys. He seemed like a good example though!

"ib ybso fpw." – We hear you!

The stuff about Egypt is true; I did it the year before in History.

Hermione really doesn't want to face the facts does she? Well it works out for the sequel!

"No ear can hear nor tongue can tell the tortures of the inward hell." – Lord Byron (I'm sure. I've lost the name of the poet, but I'm certain it's him.)

Necrophilia is sex with corpses.

"Clothes make the man. Naked people have little or no influence on society." – Mark Twain

Meus extrano – My Dragon (loosley)


	16. Sequel: Correct Link

"**Blurred Reflections**"

**Disclaimer:** Yes, yes, it is J. K. Rowling's, all of it. Apart from Voldemort's twin brother… but I guess he doesn't count… well he might, I did change his name. You think anyone would notice?

**Summery: **After the events of last year, Hermione Granger has been stripped of her Magical status, leaving her an ordinary Muggle once again. After his brush with Death, Salazar Riddle is back at Hogwarts with his consort. With revenge being planned and the Fates interfering, life's still going to get a whole lot more eventful for Salazar!

**Rating:** R/NC-17 - SLASH!! As in Male/Male, Homoerotic, etc. just so you know.

**A/N:** HP/DM, LV/LM, RL/SS encase anyone was wondering. Sirius is dead. HG/AD previously.

_XXX_

**Words :** 5,697

**Chapter 1**

**Here We Go Again**

http / www dot fanfiction dot net / s / 3280794 / 1 /

D/H: YOUR EMAIL DIDNT SHOW UP SO I CANT EMAIL YOU SORRY. I HOPE YOU FIND THIS!! _sorry the other one didn't work!!_

If the link doesn't work, email me and I'll send the link to you.

Aisling dot s at gmail dot com

Hope you like it as much as MIRROR IMAGE!!


End file.
